


Brothers of Ice and Fire

by Roana23



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Gen, Jon became Robb's twin, Jon is a Stark, M/M, Ned did not go to Storm's End, Ned did not go to the Tower of Joy, R Plus L Equals J, Robb was not born yet after Robert's Rebellion ended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roana23/pseuds/Roana23
Summary: Ned Stark, affronted by his best friend's tolerance of the Targaryen children's killings, left the capital and journeyed North to be with his pregnant wife. Moons after having no knowledge of his sister's whereabouts, he was suddenly faced with the arrival of his sister's lifeless body at Winterfell. The night after, unknown guests come to him, with a letter sealed with House Stark's sigil and a dried out petal of a winter rose.Or an AU where Robb is born late after the Rebellion, and Jon became his twin.





	1. Sons of House Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twins?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876629) by [BimodalCaesar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BimodalCaesar/pseuds/BimodalCaesar). 



> It's my first time writing fan fiction! I really love reading ASoIaF fanfiction especially of fics with the same Relationship Tags I chose for this story. I have a lot of time now because of semester/holiday break so I thought why not try writing?
> 
> Please be kind!!

**Prologue**

  
It was the hour of the wolf when an urgent knock came to his chambers. Not really having the ability to sleep soundly since he came home, he got up quickly to answer the door. _Mayhaps it’s time_ , he thought. _My child will be born into this world._ The thought of it made his heart beat wildly, but his heart sank uncomfortably when he saw Jory’s serious eyes as he opened his door.

  
“What’s the problem, Jory? Is it my lady wife? Is there something wrong? ”, he asked frantically.

 

“No my Lord, it’s not Lady Stark. There are people at the gates looking for you. They said it’s urgent, and said to give you this.”

 

Jory handed Ned a letter, the seal of House Stark stamped clear on the wax with a dried out petal of a winter rose. _Lyanna._ There’s no mistaking it. It was the same way his sister sealed her letters to him when he was still fostered at the Eyrie. _But how?_ , he asked himself, but thought that whoever those people were, they would give answers to how his sister died.

 

“Take me to them.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Thoughts of his dead sister plagued his mind as he rushed outside the keep with Jory and two other guards. _Who are these people, and why do they have Lyanna’s letter?_ As his party gets closer to the southern gate, he was able to make out four hooded figures. He stopped his tracks as one of them pulled down his hood, and revealed a familiar set of purple eyes.

 

“Lord Stark”, the Sword of the Morning said. “We come in peace.”

 

As the legendary knight said this, the others also lowered their hoods. He was taken aback as he recognized the two other Kingsguards, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower. The one that’s in the middle brought about an unfamiliar face of a woman, but she stepped into the light to reveal herself carrying a babe.

 

_What in the gods?_

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

He asked a maid they passed by for four bowls of warm soup and bread to be taken to his solar. She made a curious look at the hooded people, but immediately made for the kitchens. They went to his solar, commanding the two guards, Wendel and Merl, together with Jory be stationed outside the door. He told Jory to take the food from the maid when it arrives, they will need to be discreet.

  
As his guests sat at the four chairs in front of his desk, he wasted no time to ask the question that has been troubling him.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Before we say our purpose, we would like you to read your sister’s letter.”

 

Ned almost forgot about the parchment he shoved into his pocket in haste. He cracked the seal and saw the familiar script of his sister.

 

 

_My dearest big brother,_

  
_I am sad to say that if this letter has reached you, it only means that I am not of this world anymore. I became a foolish girl that ran away with her Prince, just like the tales of maids that I often made fun of. I deeply apologize. It was never supposed to be this way. I am ashamed that I have caused Brandon and father’s deaths. I am to blame for thinking that a letter stating my journey would ease their worries of my sudden departure. I cried night and day, since I heard of the monstrosity that the Mad King did to them._

 

_I am writing this letter as I have learned of the sack of Kingslanding, days after I have learned that my husband died. Yes, we were married, Ned. Elia and Rhaegar annulled their marriage and we were married the very same day. We loved each other, and did not think of the consequences. But let not your harsh judgment on us befall on our child. Do not judge him for the sins of his parents. He is innocent from all this. I am writing to you because I am afraid of leaving my child alone in this world. Elia and the children were innocent. They did not deserve the Lannisters’ and Robert’s wrath. I curse them, Ned. Winter will come to them with Fire and Blood._

 

_He is Aemon Targaryen, the first of His Name. Thankfully he has mostly the Stark look, the only prominent thing he got from his father are his dark eyes. I am praying to the gods that you learn to love him like I do. I also pray that when the time comes, you will help him be what he was destined to be._

  
_Protect him, Ned. You need to protect him._

 _Your sister,_  
_Lyanna_

 

 

Fresh tears drop from his eyes. He remembered her fierce little sister that will never be commanded by anyone. _How could I not have seen it?_ He remembered that fateful day when the Silver Prince gave Lyanna the crown of winter roses. All smiles died around them, but the look between his sister and the prince stayed vigilant, unwavering until the prince trudged his horse away. He remembered when Benjen made fun of Lya crying because of the prince’s song. He remembered how his sister loathed Robert. _Love cannot change a man’s nature, Ned._ He could hear her words as if it was yesterday.

 

 _She was a mother._ It was only yesterday that he knew his sister was forever lost to him. It was over two moons after he all but walked out on the throne room when he saw the Lannisters’ banners covering the children’s bodies. There was so much blood that the Lannister red was not able to hide the treacherous things Tywin’s men did. He got so mad at Robert tolerating the killing of the children, even calling them dragonspawn. He left the capital the following day and journeyed to Riverrun to get his pregnant wife, and go home to Winterfell. There were no news about his sister’s whereabouts, so it came as an immense shock and grief when his sister’s lifeless body came to Winterfell, with no reason of how and why she came about to be so. _Father, Brandon, and now Lyanna_ , he thought then. Benjen has locked himself in his room since. He and Catelyn prepared for the burial, hiring a stone-mason to create Lyanna’s likeness, just like his father’s and Brandon’s, of whose tombs will be beside hers. They made a formal announcement to the North of Lyanna’s passing, inviting the Lords of the North to come to Winterfell if they would like to hold for a proper vigil for the North’s Winter Rose. Lyanna’s burial was set for the day after the morrow. Now that he knew the reason for his sister’s passing, he racked his brains on how to protect his nephew.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 

He set aside the letter just as Jory knocked on his door to bring about the food. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his wife. Catelyn was standing tall with a commanding face, even with her heavily pregnant body.

  
“What are you doing here, my Lady?”

 

“I would like to ask you the same thing, my Lord. A maid told me you have guests, and your guards would not let me in.”

  
He saw her eyes flicker to the people inside his solar, particularly to the woman carrying his nephew. She strode forward swiftly, giving him no time to block her entry. She approached the child, but was immediately blocked by the three knights.

 

“Niece.”, Ser Oswell Whent addressed her. Catelyn’s eyes grew as she recognized her distant uncle. The knight’s presence only made the whole situation more bizarre.

 

“Ser Oswell? What are you doing here? I thought you were in exile.”

 

“Calm down first niece, and we’ll explain everything.”

  
But calming down was impossible now. Her mind whirled as she felt the first wave of pain. And then, to the shock of all, water started to pool from where she’s standing.

 

“Someone call Maester Luwin!”, she heard her husband call out, as she collapsed in his arms. Her child is coming.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Ned carried his wife to his chambers, being the closest room to his solar. The still unknown woman offered to help, claiming to be a midwife, and left his nephew to one of the knights. Maester Luwin came to his chambers with maids carrying bowls of hot water and towels. He was asked to leave the room afterwards, so he sauntered off outside, his heart stomping with fear greater than that of what he felt during the war. _Gods, let them be safe_ , he prayed.

  
It must have been after an hour or so of him pacing outside his chambers when he heard a babe’s cry. Maester Luwin beckoned him inside to meet his son. A son. He has a son!

  
“My Lord, meet your son.” Catelyn called out to him. He approached them as fast as his feet could take him. Catelyn reached out their son to him, as he got to her side.

 

“What shall we call him?”, his wife asked.

 

“In truth, I have not thought of a name. Do you have any suggestion my lady?”

 

“Robb. Robb Stark.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

As the maids cleared the birthing bed, Catelyn’s eyes were stuck to the face of the woman she just saw in her husband’s solar. She helped her in birthing her son, but her unknown identity still unnerves her.

 

“What is your name my lady?”

 

“I am no lady Ma’am. I am a wetnurse, my name is Wylla.”, she replied.

 

 _A wetnurse, a babe, her uncle, and two other men._ What in the Seven? Her thoughts were interrupted as her husband reentered the room with Ser Oswell and the two men, carrying the aforementioned babe in his arms. He has a grave look on his face, but approached her with sincere eyes. It was Ser Oswell who broke the silence.

 

“My Lady, we have a long story to tell, and a big favor to ask of you.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

She was astonished to say the least, to have learned that the other two men were his uncle’s sworn brothers—the legendary Sword of the Morning and the White Bull. They first regaled to her the events of the Tourney of Harrenhal, of which she was not able to attend because of making preparations for her and Brandon’s supposed wedding. They told the story of the Knight of the Laughing Tree of which even her husband gave a look of surprise of, having learnt that the mystery knight was his sister all along. They told of the letter they left to her sister for Brandon in Riverrun, of which she has no knowledge of.

 

“You must be mistaken good Sers, my sister never mentioned a letter. It was a stableboy who approached Brandon that day and claimed he saw Lyanna being dragged by men with Targaryen banners.”

 

“No, we were certain, niece. We gave the letter to Lysa, she was even with that boy from The Fingers you grew up with.”, Ser Oswell countered.

 

“Lysa never mentioned anything, neither did Petyr. They must have been too late in telling Brandon.”

 

“But still, why would they not present the letter to anyone? They could have given it to you or your father to catch up on Brandon.”, Ned asked.

 

She cannot think of a reply to that.

 

“Whatever the reason, we cannot change the past.”, Ser Arthur said. “You may have not known Rhaegar, but he was not a man to force a young girl. And I believe Lord Stark, you know your sister to be a person who would not be captured without a fight. They were foolishly in love, and they married.”

 

“Married? But how? The Prince was married to Elia Martell.”, Catelyn conjoured.

 

At Catelyn’s question, Ned brought out Lyanna’s letter for her to read. He could not read his wife’s expression as she read further.

 

“So the babe is your nephew Ned. I thought you would say he was your bastard. And he’s a Targaryen, supposed to be the king.”, she finally said.

 

“He is still our king, my Lady. We do not go back on our oath.”, Ser Gerold Hightower spoke for the first time.

 

“But that will be treason. Robert is now the king, and he’s hunting down even Queen Rhaella’s children the last we heard.”

 

“That is true my Lady. Robert is now the King of Westeros by conquest. But our oath is to House Targaryen, and we will protect our king at all cost, and guide him until he is of age to take back his throne.” Ser Arthur said with conviction.

 

“Only if he wants it.”, Ned said. “We will make a plan to guarantee his safety, but you cannot push such a responsibility to a child. Westeros is still recovering from the war. You would need allies if you want him to join the game for that useless chair, and the stigma of the Targaryens after the rebellion will not be lost so quickly. Let my nephew enjoy his childhood. He will be protected here in Winterfell with his family.”

 

Catelyn nodded to his husband. “Yes, we will protect him. He is a Stark of Winterfell.” Ned’s eyes shone with renewed admiration for his wife. “He will be our son.”

 

“What?” Ned became slightly confused with his wife’s suggestion.

 

“Yes Lord husband, he will be our second born son, Robb’s twin.”

 

“It is true that he is of age, and was born prematurely. I think it’s a great idea. We were going to suggest that Lord Stark take him as his bastard.” Ser Oswell commented.

 

“Bastards are seen differently, even in the North. He will not have a good childhood. He will be respected as befit his station as a son of House Stark. I will also not let my name nor my husband’s honor be tarnished with a lie.”

 

“Very well my Lady. Do you approve of it Lord Stark?”, Ser Arthur asked.

 

“Yes. Lyanna would have wanted the child to grow up just like we did in the comfort of Winterfell.”

 

“It is settled then.” Ser Oswell announced. “My Lord and Lady Stark, we will be forever in your debt.” The three legendary knights then kneeled at their feet, thankful for the best protection that will be offered to their king.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 

It was just before dawn when they finished making the household that knew the truth swear to secrecy. And by morning light, Maester Luwin sent ravens to all the Houses of the North, announcing the births of Robb Stark, the Heir of Winterfell, and his twin brother, Jon Stark.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Names and Name Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greyjoy Rebellion just ended, and it's now the twins' eighth name day. A plan for rescue is made, and gifts are presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for the good review of the prologue! I am yet to reply to your comments. I wanted to finish writing upto Chapter 2 first before answering them. With that being said, yes, I've decided to continue this series. (Yay! :D) I'll try to update it once a week. And for those who inquired, I found the fic that inspired me to write it! The title of the story is "A True Name" by iKnowTheWay :D This chapter's title is obviously an homage to it. Count the number of times the word 'name' is mentioned!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to ValDeCastille who dedicated a chapter for me on her fic, "I Chose You". My heart is still so full <3 Check her stories out if you still haven't! They're amazing <33
> 
> Thank you again for all your support! Here's Chapter 1:

**Winterfell**

 

They were night and day, the twin sons of Winterfell. Robb Stark has the looks of their mother, auburn hair and bright azure eyes, while Jon Stark favored much of their father with his dark hair and deep grey irises. Robb was outgoing, always ready for adventure and already coined as half a horse. His sweet disarming smile made way for the cook to give him sweets more than one can count. Jon on the other hand was more withdrawn, preferring to be alone with a book more than playing swordfights. He still enjoyed playing, as any child should, but there are times when he will forego playing and prefer to be alone. He often stares at the wind with a contemplating look on his face, brooding they call it. Old Nan always comments that it was like Brandon and Ned all over again—a new Wild Wolf and Quiet Wolf running around the halls of Winterfell.

 

Catelyn was proud of her boys. Ned had to go fight in the Greyjoy Rebellion several moons ago. He left Robb in charge, with the guidance of Catelyn and Maester Luwin. It was not an easy task for a boy of such a young age. Jon never left his side whenever he had to hear petitions. He was always an arm’s reach away, ready to give an opinion whenever he sees an uncertain look on Robb’s eyes. He stayed even when Arya would pester him to go play with her, and Jon had never denied Arya anything before then. All too sudden, their play on being Lords of Winterfell became too real. They realized being a lord was not about battles and glory, but more about being good to the people whose lives you are responsible of. Hearing petitions made them know more about their people and their needs. After just a fortnight, their excited talks of valiant knights turned into talks of small projects they can do for Wintertown. Even if most of their suggestions are too out of the ordinary, just like a child’s mind would come up with. They suggested to her then that they should start looking for the hidden dragon underneath Winterfell, the one in Old Nan’s stories, so that seeking the warmth for the coming winter storm would not be a problem anymore. Hearing about a hidden dragon unnerved her a little, but she still answered them with a warm smile upon their inquiry.

 

“I believe I have never seen this dragon my sweetlings. If I have not seen it, most probably it was hidden too well. And if that is the case, maybe it is not the best solution in preparing for the coming storm. The great winter storm would have come and go before we will be able to find it.”, she said. She wanted to decline their suggestion without ruining their fantasies of fantastical beasts. _Let them be children yet._

 

Her husband is back now, and they can be children once more. He came back with a ward, Theon Greyjoy, a task given to him by the king. Ned did not give much information on how the war came about, seeking the silence of the godswoods after catching up with their children’s stories on what happened while he was away. He was back to his solemn self, even more than how he was after Robert’s Rebellion. Even so, she was glad that he came back home safely, and just in time for their sons’ nameday feast.

 

She can’t believe they are now eight name days old. She remembered the first time she held Robb, how she felt love already blooming inside of her, even if only knowing him for a few seconds. She remembered how hours later she claimed another son, her son in all but blood. She loves them fiercely, and can’t help a small tear escape her eye on realizing they were growing up so fast.

 

“Is there something wrong my lady?”, Wylla asked.

 

“It is nothing to worry about my friend. It’s just whenever I prepare for my children’s nameday celebrations, I feel like another year added to them means another year closer to when they’ll be on their own, and would not need of me.”

 

“Nonsense my Lady. You will always be their mother, and they will always need you. And they are too much like you and Lord Stark. They are too kind and honorable to even have the thought of abandoning their mother. ”

 

“Thank you. I guess it’s just the babe making me too emotional.” She was due in about a moon, Maester Luwin told her. _Another wolf to the pack._

 

“You should also rest, my Lady. You have prepared enough. All the guests are settled in. I’ll make sure all is well for later.”

 

“Alright. You have my thanks.”

 

She’s thankful to have Wylla. They have bonded in taking care of both Robb and Jon when they were babes, and she became a constant companion ever since. She became one of her ladies-in-waiting, and has always been ready to help her even without asking. She admits she has a closer bond now with Wylla compared with Lysa. Her sister always sends congratulations for every birth of her nephews and nieces, but never more. Cat inquires of her a lot, but her replies were never as warm as they once were. It had never been the same since Lysa’s first miscarriage. She still prays to the Seven that her sister may be given a child of her own. Maybe by then her sister would come back to her. Being a mother does wonders, being her happy self a testament to it. She resigned herself to walking outside, rather than rest. The fresh air will do her emotions some good, she told herself. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by her child’s call.

 

“Mother!”, Jon’s voice boomed, running fast towards her. She opened her arms to welcome her son.

 

“Oomph,” she exclaimed as his lithe body embraced her back fiercely. “Careful my dear or you’ll crush your brother or sister.”

 

“That’s why I’m here, Mother.” Jon took a deep inhale, catching up with his breath.  “Is it a brother or a sister?”

 

“I hardly know myself. I think we will only know when he or she comes out.”

 

Jon’s eyebrows scrunched up at her answer. His brooding face, as they call it, starting to form once again. She put a finger in between his brows to stop it from reappearing.

 

“What’s the matter Jon?”

 

“It’s just that Theon was talking to us about his big brothers, about how they thought him of archery and swordfight. See, I’m Robb’s little brother. I want to be a big brother to a little brother too.”

 

Catelyn laughed at her son. Just the other day, he saw Jon teaching Arya on how to carry a wooden sword properly near the Broken Tower.

 

“You are already a big brother my sweet.”, she said as she swept her son’s unruly hair back. “Arya being your little sister never stopped you from secretly teaching her swordfight, did it?”, she asked him with a knowing look.

 

Jon blushed then, both from the realization and the thought of having been caught by their mother.

 

“You are fine with it? I have always heard Septa Mordane tell Sansa and Arya that swordfights are only for men.”

 

“Of course I am. Women warriors are common even in the North, notably the ladies of Bear Island. Lady Mormont arrived for your and Robb’s nameday. Maybe you can ask her about their swordfighting styles later.”

 

Truthfully, if she hadn’t had the chance of knowing Wylla and her tales of Dornishwomen, she would have never opened up to the idea of fighting. She even asked her uncle to teach her some tricks on using a dagger. How much she has changed. Her son seemed satisfied with her answer, and promised to talk to Lady Mormont later in the feast. He scurried away then, remembering that he and Robb needed to prepare themselves. As he left, she saw the unmistakable profile of her husband entering the godswoods once more. She felt the need to follow him, so she did.

 

She never felt welcome inside the godswoods. She never felt any connection to the Old Gods that was similar to the connection she had with the Seven. Her sweet husband, Seven bless him, was kind enough to build a sept for her. It became her space for solace, just as she believes the godswoods were her husband’s. As she neared the heart tree, she was surprised to see the three Kingsguards also present.

 

“My Lady”, Ser Damian, the former Sword of the Morning, addressed her, making the others look at her too.

 

“Ser Damian, Ser Harrold, Uncle Wendell, husband”, she acknowledged her husband and the knights in their known names back with a curtsey. “It was not my intention to disturb your meeting. I was only seeking my husband. But do pray tell, is something the matter?” They seldom group up to avoid suspicion, so there must be something more.

 

“It’s about the Targaryens, Cat.”, her husband replied.

 

“What about them?” Rhaella’s children were known to have fleed to Essos. This was the first time in eight years that they have talked about them as no news of them have been heard of for a long time. She became wary of her surroundings, but remembered her husband saying that only the old gods have ears in the godswoods.

 

“After the battle at the Iron Islands, Robert came to me to mend our friendship. He knew I only joined him out of duty to the realm.”

 

“So, did you mend your friendship?”

 

“No, we have not.”

 

“What does this have to do with _them_?”, she asked, not really wanting to speak the name out loud.

 

“Robert thought that with the years that have passed, that I may have eased my thoughts on the deaths of little Rhaenys and Aegon. He regaled on how we used to be the best of friends, brothers in all but name, and how he wanted it back. I almost agreed, remembering the Robert that I knew, the memory of the Robert I agreed to have my son named after.” Her husband furrowed his brows, similar to how Jon did only earlier. “That Robert was long gone, or maybe I really painted him in the wrong light because of our friendship.”

 

Ned recalled the fury in Robert’s eyes, the same fury he had during the Battle of the Trident.

 

_“We could have been real brothers Ned, if only that dragonspawn have not taken her from me.”, Robert said as he downed his cup._

 

_“He is long gone, and so is my sister.”_

 

_“That’s just it! We should have ended their line the moment we knew of Lyanna’s passing!”_

 

_Ned fought the urge to flinch. Fear crept in him as he remembered his son._

 

_“But there is still hope yet.”, Robert told him pointedly._

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

_“Varys’ little birds told him that the Beggar King died of an epidemic. And now the little girl is being fleed off to Pentos. This is our chance Ned.”_

 

_“What chance are you talking about?”_

 

_“The chance to end them for good! After all this business with the Iron Islands is dealt with, the little dragonspawn should be taken care of.”_

 

_Robert was shocked as Ned’s fist hit the dining table. “The child is innocent! Just like Rhaenys and Aegon were! Leave her alone!”_

 

_“No!” Robert stood up and threw his cup on the floor. “I will not stop until all of them are dead! I will not let another Targaryen live in this world.”_

 

_“She’s just a child! You are out of your mind!”_

 

_“And what about you? You have all the more reason to hate them as much as I do!”_

 

 _“It was the_ Mad King _that killed my father and brother. It was_ Rhaegar _who caused the death of my sister.” Ned took a deep breath to calm himself. “They are both dead now. The girl has nothing to do with any of it. She wasn’t even born during the Rebellion! If you for once thought, that I will ever condone the killing of innocent children, then I am not, and never will be your brother nor your friend. Good day, Your Grace.”_

 

The bitter memory of him forever losing the person he once called brother sat uneasily in his stomach.

 

“What are you going to do about it Ned?” Catelyn asked. She knew Ned would do what he can to prevent Robert’s plan.

 

“That’s why I asked them here once more. We talked about it yesterday.”, Ned said as he looked at the once revered Kingsguards. “Now that we know of her whereabouts, they may protect another from the House they’re sworn to. We are finalizing the plan. Have you decided on who will go?” Ned looked pointedly at the men.

 

“I will.”, Ser Harrold, the former Lord Commander, proclaimed. “I am old, but I am still strong. I will find the Princess. It was Ser Willem Darry that was said to flee them from Dragonstone. We know each other well. We have each other’s trust.”

 

“Take some guards with you.”, Ned insisted.

 

“No need, Lord Stark. I work better alone. And it will be suspicious if the master of arms of Winterfell goes out with the household guards. Tell the people that I have received news of my Raymund’s passing, and will be going to Essos to find his remains.”

 

They remembered the day the four newcomers were introduced to the rest of the household. Ser Oswell became Uncle Wendell Whent, Catelyn’s uncle from her mother’s side. After the Rebellion, he longed to get out of Harrenhal. He said that the ghosts of his dead cousins haunt him in its halls so he went to the far North and offered his services to the daughter of his closest cousin. He brought with him his daughter Wylla, offering to be Cat’s lady-in-waiting. Ser Harrold Terrick and his son Ser Damian, also came with them, seeking positions in the Stark household. Ser Harrold became the master-at-arms. Together with his son, they trained the twins swordplay since they were but five name days old.

 

Ser Damian would always comment on how Jon’s speed was akin to his brother, Ray. _“Ray went to Essos when he was only five and ten”,_ he said to the boys when they asked. _“He was always a curious sort, wanting to know all about the world.”_ His purple-blue eyes shone as fond memories take over his mind. He reminisces about Prince Rhaegar quite often, seeing so much similarity in the prince’s son. He couldn’t help commenting on it once or twice, and so became his imaginary brother that resides in Essos.

 

“Alright then,” Ned acquiesced. “Let’s talk more details about your departure after the feast.”

 

 

 

 

The North does not care much for feasts, but the nameday of House Stark’s sons seem to be the exception. Almost all of the houses of the North were in attendance, no doubt hoping to strike betrothals with House Stark for their daughters. Robb entered the Great Hall first, with a fidgeting Arya by his side. She felt most uncomfortable with the silver frilly dress their mother made her wore. Robb wore a dark blue doublet with gray wolf embellishments, and white breeches. In mirror of them, Jon entered with Sansa, the picture of a perfect lady at just six name days. Unlike Arya, she was so excited to put on her new turquoise dress. Jon wore a doublet in a similar style with his twin, dark gray with red wolf embellishments partnered with black breeches.

 

Their parents came in last, and followed them to the high table in front of the hall. Cat heard someone comment on how she and Ned seem to have a son and daughter each of their coloring, and betting the next one will be auburn-haired once more. She smiled as she heard someone say that her sons were so comely, even at such a young age. She could see how the young ladies of each house blushed as their sons smiled at them as they passed through. _Another night of kind refusals_ , she thought.

 

The feast started with various courses of meat and fish, with bountiful ale and wine sent by Lord Hoster to wash them down. Blueberry tarts as requested by Robb, and lemon cakes as requested by Jon for Sansa, were served for desserts afterwards. The dancing then began with Robb and Sansa leading, as the merry tunes of _The Name Day Boy_ started to play. Jon and Arya followed right after, Jon whispering a promise of archery lessons to make her dance. Ned and Cat stayed at their table, receiving guests’ congratulations of their sons growing up as healthy as a Lord and Lady could have ever hoped for.

 

“Congratulations, my Lord, my Lady”, Lord Wyman Manderly told them. “You have such fine sons. Any woman would be lucky indeed to be their future wife. I know my granddaughter Wynafryd would, seeing how much she enjoys dancing with Lord Robb.” Their eyes went to the spot where Robb was dancing with the young lady. Their son is smiling kindly to Lady Wynafryd, as he led her in their dance. Lord Manderly’s granddaughter looked like the perfect blushing maiden, smiling shyly back at their son.

 

“Lord Manderly speaks true.” Lord Rickard Karstark boomed. “The boys will have no trouble winning any ladies’ hearts. My little Alys was so excited to see Lord Jon once more.” Jon was now dancing with the young lady of Karhold. Jon was still his shy self, but their lady mother made them promise to offer as much dances as they could, as any valiant lord should. So, it became his mission that night to mask off some of his shyness, and do what he promised.

 

“Thank you for your kind words my Lords.”, Ned said with a smile. “I am glad that you and the daughters of your houses think of them so well, but I think my sons are still young and talks of their future wives are still in the farther years ahead.”

 

 _“Anything before the word_ but _is horseshit.”_  Ned once told her. To her relief, Lord Manderly and Lord Karstark took no offense of his blatant refusal of betrothal talks, and agreed with him. After some more talks with the other lords of fortifying the North of possible Iron Born rebels, their guests went back to their tables.

 

It was then time to present the Stark brothers’ nameday gifts. The first gift was presented by Yoren, a brother of the Night’s Watch that was traveling for recruits. Their Uncle Benjen sent Robb a crossbow and gifted Jon books from Maester Aemon’s personal collection. They often write to their uncle. Robb regaled his love for hunting while Jon recently wrote him about how he wanted to read a book about The Age of Heroes but cannot find one in Winterfell’s library. They were touched for their uncle’s gifts—the gifts signifying the difference in the twins’ personalities.

 

They were then given weirwood bows and arrows, ironwood shields, and new practice swords. Almost all their gifts, as per year, came in identical pairs—the last ones being longswords commissioned by their Grandpa Wendell, Ser Harrold, and Ser Damian. Their pommels were in the shapes of wolf heads. Robb’s pommel was grey, with sapphire stones inlaid for its eyes, while Jon’s was white with rubies. Robb’s scabbard was white whereas Jon’s was dark grey. Both swords came with silver cross-guards, lockets and chapes.

 

“We were blessed enough to get here by the time of your births. We have these commissioned not only for you, but also for House Stark for giving us their protection.” , their Grandpa Wendell explained.

 

“These are for when you are older, but I believe it is the right age for you to get used to its weight.” Ser Harrold said. The twins beamed at the swords, especially when he and Ser Damian freed the swords from their scabbards, the swords ringing beautifully.

 

“All great swords have names.” Ser Damian told them. “What shall you name them?”

 

Both the boys had thoughtful looks on their faces. They talked to themselves before finally answering. It was Robb who spoke first: “My sword’s eyes seem as cold as winter, so I’ll name it Winterfrost!”

 

“And mine will be Whiteflame.” Jon then said. The twins shared a mischievous smile, with a knowing look about their faces.

 

 _“The Ice Dragon rained terror over Cannibal Bay with its breath of white flames, its blue eyes as cold as the winter frost that came about the sailors that attempted to cross the Shivering Sea.”_ Ser Damian remembered hearing Old Nan tell the story to the children, making him smile. _Clever boys._

 

“Then it is settled.”, their Grandpa Wendell said, signaling for the two knights to give the swords to their masters. “Winterfrost and Whiteflame, the twin swords of House Stark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? 
> 
> I know Grey Wind has yellow eyes. I just want a play on the House colors of House Stark and Tully in most of their belongings. Though I’ll use the combination of Red and Grey more on Jon. Because, you know ;)) Also, Whiteflame is in no ways Longclaw’s replacement in this story.
> 
> I feel like this chapter is a way to explain further how things went about after the prologue. Secret identities sure are hard to maintain. Or in my case, new identities sure are hard to make! Anyways, both House Whent and House Terrick are Riverland houses. It was hard to find Oswell a new House since it will make him all a more distant uncle to Cat. I don’t want to take away much of their association. House Terrick was not mentioned in ASoIaF, but one of their predecessors, Ser Alyn Terrick fought against House Targaryen during the Faith Militant Uprising.
> 
> Also, about their features—excluding the Stark’s retinue at the Tourney at Harrenhal, not much of the North has gone to tourneys where the Kingsguards were present, so I think no one would suspect they were the legendary knights. Ser Gerold was said to be present during Rickard and Brandon Stark's execution, but I'm assuming the Stark retinue were also sentenced to death by the Mad King. Ser Arthur Dayne's features were not expounded in the books so I took the liberty to have him be with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes, a little alteration to Edric Dayne's which is pale blonde hair with dark blue eyes (almost purple), that could be mistaken as Targaryen-like. Ser Gerold Hightower seems to be older than Ser Barristan. Having similar builts, him being Ser Arthur's father seems the way to go. Ser Oswell is at an age with Cat's mother (generation-wise, accdg. to awoiaf.westeros.org), and having Wylla as a daughter will help her be accepted more in the household. I also wanted to change Cat's viewpoints of the world. I picture her and Wylla's relationship akin to that of Missandei's and Dany's.
> 
> Lastly, on ages. I switched the timeline a bit so Dany would be a bit older here than in the books. So in this alternate¬ reality: Jon's the eldest, then Dany, then Robb. Dany was born earlier and the siege on Dragonstone happened some time before Robb was born.
> 
> I do hope the questions from the prologue were answered by this chapter. If not, I'll include them in the next chapters to come. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :D Next chapter will be mostly in Essos~~


	3. Chapter 2: From Silver to Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends meet, truths are shared, and a voyage takes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference as I have messed up a lot of the characters' ages...
> 
> As of this chapter:
> 
> Theon - 11  
> Jon, Dany, Robb - 8  
> Sansa - 6  
> Arya - 4  
> Bran - a few weeks old
> 
> Thank you for your kind comments last chapter. I hope you'll like this one too.

**Pentos**

 

It took Ser Gerold a moon and a fortnight to finally reach Pentos. He wasted no time and left Winterfell while Lord Stark’s guests still slept heavily from being so drunk from the nameday feast. Thankfully, the seas were kind, and Lord Stark has provided him with more than enough dragons to board a boat, and settle in a comfortable inn. He decided to go to the brothels near the port.  Sailors often go there and mayhaps he may find some information that can help him in his search.

 

The Bawdy Merman was a typical brothel, with many whores lining the entrance to try and win some customers. His hooded self was looked at queerly by one of them but no less welcomed him in to the loud establishment.

 

“What would you have, my Lord?”, said the girl that led him to a table. Her common tongue is quite good, but her thick accent still remains. “We have two new Lysene girls, that have much of Valyria still in their looks.”

 

“I would like for some ale first if you don’t mind.” He answered with a smile. “I’ll take my pick later.”

 

“If that is your wish.” , the girl winked before scurrying off to get his drink.

 

Just then, a man approached his table. “You seem to be in no rush unlike most of the people here.”, the man in more light appeared to have strikingly blue hair. He looked pointedly at the men around them with whores in their laps.

 

“No, I am not. I’m afraid old age has slowed me down.”

 

“I bet. And surely, years of being celibate helped too.” The man winked at him as he drunk some of his ale.

 

Ser Gerold took hold of the hilt of his dagger under his cloak. “I don’t know what you mean.”, he replied at the man gravely.

 

“I guess your age has affected your memory too.”, the man said with a chuckle. He observed the man’s features. Now that he’s in direct light, he could see that in contrast to his blue hair, his eyebrows are red. The roots of his hair appear to be of a similar shade. Recognition finally came over him.

 

“Jo—”

 

“Here is your drink my Lord”, the girl earlier cut him off. He gave her some coin before she went to another customer calling for more ale.

“I go by Griff now.”, the former Hand of the King said after she was out of earshot. “It sure is nice to see a familiar face after so long. I can’t believe you’re still alive!”

 

“I will not die until I see my duty is fulfilled.”

 

“I see you’re also here for the princess.”, Griff said in a much lower voice.

 

“How did you know she’s here?”, Ser Gerold asked in barely a whisper.

 

“Later. Not here.” He finished his ale and led Ser Gerold out of the loud brothel.

 

\------------------

 

They moved on to an inn nearby, a few establishments from the Bawdy Merman. Once in a room, Griff broke the silence.

 

“As per your earlier question, words travel fast. New people moving to Pentos are almost unheard of in the recent years. What with the magisters’ toleration of the Dothraki. ”, he explained. “Also, a fellow _free brother_ of mine also had a good drink with the captain of the ship that sailed them.”

 

“I have heard some tales of you joining the Golden Company.” Ser Gerold recalled. “It is true then?”

 

“It is. I even got to being second in command.”

 

“The Golden Company has a long history of fighting Targaryens. Is that why you are looking for the princess?”

 

“Not at all. The Golden Company now is only loyal to one thing—gold. We have just finished a contract when I heard of her arrival. You see, it’s not only the captain that we have chance upon meeting in the last days—Robert’s assasins too. They are less discreet, asking every brothel for a very young girl with Valyrian looks.”

 

“Here I was hoping that I’ll get here earlier than them.”

 

Griff looked at him suspiciously. “How did _you_ know he’s still after her?”

 

“It’s a long story. What’s important is I get to her before they do.”

 

“Then I guess you’ll be tagging along with me then.”, Griff said with a smirk. “I already know where she is. Actually, I just found out with the barmaid before you strode in that brothel.”

 

“Certainly? But wait, you said you’re the Golden Company’s second in command. How come you’re looking for her? Shouldn’t you be with them, making another contract?”

 

“No, I said I _got to_ being second in command. I didn’t say I still am.”, Griff swept back his blue hair and suddenly looked at him more seriously. “As soon as I heard that that boar of a king had plans to kill Rhaegar’s last blood, I brokered a deal for our captain-general, Harry Strickland, to let me leave.”

 

 _He doesn’t know_ , Ser Gerold thought. He is still adamant on sharing the secret they have kept for eight years. _Not yet._ Instead he said: “What deal is that?”

 

“You see, years of being in exile with exiles, I’ve learned that it is not gold that we truly desire.” He answered with a tight smile. “I promised Homeless Harry that I will ask our future _Queen_ to let us back home.”

 

“That is quite a bargain, especially now that the princess has no armies, no gold, nor any power to her name.” Ser Gerold argued, though eventually added: “But not entirely impossible in a few years.”

 

“That’s what I’m aiming for. Like you, I am in no rush for her to be in power.”, Griff said once again with a wink. “Though, we do have to hurry in getting to her before any thoughts of the future. Let’s go.”

 

\------------------

 

Griff led him to the inner parts of the city, near the towering manses. They passed through a marketplace of local and foreign goods. Merchants shout off bargains for the exotic fruits, fine jewels, and bright silks that they are trying to sell. There were a couple of tumblers performing in a makeshift stage with high pillars and long tapestries. None of the people paid them much mind as they strode in the back of the stage, revealing a narrow alley behind. They entered it and rounded another corner, before finally stopping in front of a red door. Griff knocked, and within seconds, a servant came to greet them.

 

“ _Valar morghulis_ ”, Griff said.

 

“ _Valar Dohaeris_ ”, the servant answered. “ _What can I do for you_?” the servant asked in bastard Valyrian, eyeing them suspiciously.

 

“ _We are friends of Lord Darry. Tell him the White Bull and the Red Griffin is here._ ”, he answered her back. The servant closed the door once more, and after a few minutes, came back to them.

 

“ _My Lord says you have to withdraw your weapons before entering._ ”

 

Ser Gerold understood. Having been near Targaryens most of his life, he learned some of the language. They gave up their swords to the young maid before she let them in the two-story building. She then led them to a room where they were instructed to wait. After receiving some refreshments, a gruff voice and the sound of a walking stick broke their silence.

 

“Lord Commander, Lord Hand, it really is you.”, Ser Willem Darry greeted them with a smile. “It is good to see you my old friends, after so long.”

 

It was almost like a fever dream, the life they had eight years ago. Being called by their former titles by the old master-at-arms of the Red Keep brought about bittersweet memories of the war that they had lost. They all hoped for a better future for the house they were sworn to, but most of that hope was lost when the king they wanted perished at the Trident. Still years after, even in the worst of circumstances, they have found themselves fulfilling the duty that their oaths have demanded of them.

 

“It is indeed.” Ser Gerold smiled.

 

Ser Willem then called for the maid outside to give their weapons back. After their weapons were returned, Ser Willem told the maid to fetch the young princess.

 

“You came here for the princess I presume?”

 

“Yes, we are here to save her.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Robert Baratheon’s assassins are after her”, Griff interjected. “We have to move her to a safer place.”

 

“Still?”, Ser Willem asked incredulously. “But the young king died moons ago, surely he shouldn’t see a young girl with nothing to her name as a threat.”

 

“Her name _is_ the reason why she’s a threat.” Ser Gerold argued. “As long as there’s a Targaryen left, Robert will not be stopped.”

 

“What do we do?” Ser Willem’s age showed more in worry. “We have just settled in.”

 

“We need to get a boat first.” Ser Gerold suggested. “I have a place where I know we’ll be welcome.”

 

“I have a captain waiting on me on the docks. His ship is at my disposal.”, Griff said. “We can get there as soon as possible. Where is that place you recommend Ser Gerold?.”

 

“We’ll be welcome in the North. Lord Stark will accept us.”

 

“What do you mean Ser Gerold? The North is our enemy!” cried Griff. “Have you forgotten? Ned Stark helped that pig of a king to get the crown!”

 

“We were at war, and Lord Stark had every reason to fight King Aerys. I was there when he all but murdered Lord Stark’s father and brother, and wasn’t able to do anything. But still, Lord Stark forgave me. He gave us protection. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell are in Winterfell as we speak.”

 

“But how could that be? And why did you seek his protection in the first place? Surely you three were out of your minds!”

 

“No. We went there because we have his nephew—our king.”

 

“What king are you talking about?”

 

Ser Gerold took a deep breath before answering. _It’s time they know the truth._

 

“There are still some things I haven’t told you, Jon. Prince Rhaegar had another son: King Aemon Targaryen, first of his name—Prince Rhaegar’s son with Princess Lyanna. They married in a secret ceremony after Rhaegar annulled his marriage with Princess Elia. We took him to Winterfell as per the late Princess Lyanna’s wishes. She died after childbirth.”

 

Ser Willem Darry has remained silent still, while Griff seems to be having a difficult time processing this new information, disbelief etched in his face.

 

“Surely you’re jesting? How could you hide a Targaryen in Westeros?”, Griff asked.

 

“Simple. He doesn’t look like one. He looks Stark through and through.” Ser Gerold answered. “Except for his eyes. People see them as dark gray, almost black—“

 

“Just like Rhaegar’s.”, Griff interjected. “But they are really indigo aren’t they?” Griff could never forget those deep pools that held so much melancholy.

 

“Yes. Thankfully no one has seen his eyes the way we do. Everyone accepted him as Lord Stark’s son.”

 

“Son?”

 

“Yes. We arrived at Winterfell just in time of Lady Stark's childbirth. She was the one to propose to have King Aemon be their second son, Jon Stark.”

 

Just then, the creak of the door disturbed their conversation.

 

“I am not the last of us then? Is what you're saying true?”, cried the young Daenerys Targaryen. She was about to enter Ser Willem's solar when she heard their argument of going North. She knew little of the North. Viserys once said that it was just a frozen wasteland commanded by the Usurper's lapdog.

 

 _“When I get my throne back dear sister, they'll all pay--Baratheons, Lannisters, and the Usurper's lapdog, Stark! They'll see what it means to fight a dragon!”_ , Viserys said. There was always venom in his voice whenever he thinks about the revenge that he'll give to those that usurped the throne. He never got the chance to do the things he wanted to do. Even when he died, Daenerys heard the maids’ whispers: _“He lived and died as the Beggar King.”_

 

_If what they're talking about was true, he was never a king to begin with._

 

“Your Grace.”, both of Ser Willem's guests addressed her as they kneeled. It was a strange sight for her. She herself almost forgot she was a princess. They stayed kneeling until Ser Willem signaled his hands to make them rise.

 

“You may rise.”, she said then, and raised her head a little. _You are the Blood of the Dragon_ , she reminded herself. The two guests stood up and introduced themselves.

 

“I am Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of your father's Kingsguard.”, said the older man.

 

“I am Jon Connington, Your Grace. Former Hand of the King. I go by Griff now.”, the younger man said before bowing his head.

 

“As per your question Your Grace, it is true. You have a nephew in the North. I believe you are of the same age.”, said Ser Gerold.

 

“Does he know of me? Is he a good person?”, she asked. She loved Viserys, but she was scared of him. Family or not, she didn't want another Viserys to fear of.

 

“No and yes, Your Grace. No, he has no knowledge of who he truly is. Lord and Lady Stark wanted him to be a Stark in blood and name. He was treated as befitting his station. He has much of your brother Rhaegar in him. He grew up to be a kind young Lord.”, Ser Gerold smiled as he recalled the one time he confronted Jon about his hesitation in attacking during swordplay.

 

_“It's just I felt so sad when I accidentally hit Robb hard with my practice sword last time. I didn't want it to happen again.”, Jon said._

 

_“You are still young to understand, but nonetheless you'll need to know this: the world is a cruel place. We train ourselves so that we could defend those that we love from cruel people. Sure, there are people who fight solely to hurt, but know that you have the freedom to choose to be the one that fights to save others.”, he answered to the young king._

 

It was the same words he told young Prince Rhaegar. And just like his sire, Jon went to train harder the next day, all his hesitancy lost.

 

“Ser Willem,” Daenerys looked at the man that has been like a father to her. The warmth of Ser Gerold's smile made her trust his words, but she still wants to have Ser Willem's approval. “I want to meet him. Is it alright?”

 

“I am yours to command, Your Grace. Besides, Ser Gerold and I grew up together. I trust his words.”, Ser Willem said.

 

“Well then--”, the Princess' words were cut off by a piercing scream.

 

“They're already here.”, Ser Gerold said as he moved Daenerys behind him. “Is there another way out?”

 

“No, there isn't. We'll have to fight them.”, Ser Willem said as his wrinkled hand drew his sword.

 

“Well then, may the gods be in our favor.” Griff said as he too pulled out his sword and stationed behind the door.

 

Finally, the door opened and a man with a burly beard entered and saw Daenerys and Ser Gerold. “They're--”, he managed to say before Griff swiftly thrusted his sword on the man's back. It was too late though. Three more men entered the solar and attacked them. Ser Gerold swiftly parried the sword that advanced on them. Their attacker was then caught unawares as Ser Gerold kicked him between his legs and dug his sword on the man's stomach. The tanned man went for Griff, but Griff was faster and avoided his curved sword. Griff then elbowed his neck and kneed his stomach. When Griff's attacker was sprawled on the ground, Griff quickly pulled on his hair, took out his dagger, and slit the guy's throat.

 

It was then that they heard Ser Willem's gutteral cry. Griff immediately went to Ser Willem's attacker and dug his blade on the man's back.

 

“Ser Willem, do you have any healing supplies nearby?”, cried Griff as he pressed on the old man's wound.

 

“No need to worry about me Lord Hand. I've been prepared to die for a long time. I'm just glad now, I'll go knowing that the princess will be in safe hands.”

 

“Don't say that Ser Willem.”, Daenerys cried. “I still need you. You need to survive! You promised me you won't leave me alone!”

 

“Princess, you won't be alone now. You'll have Ser Gerold and Jon. And you have your nephew across the Narrow Sea.”, Ser Willem held out his hand and put it on Daenerys’ cheek. “Even if you are alone, never forget who you are. You are Daenerys Stormborn. You are a dragon, and you are stronger than you think.”

 

“But...but…”

 

“Go now Princess, you must live for my sake.”, Ser Willem gave her one last smile. Daenerys hugged him fiercely.

 

“Let's go.” Ser Gerold said. “More may come.”

 

“Take care of her for me Lord Commander.”, Ser Willem said.

 

“I will. You can rest assured my friend.”

 

When Griff told them that their path to the outside is clear, they pulled out a tablecloth and wrapped young Daenerys’ whole body with it, and threw her over Ser Gerold's shoulder.

 

“Pardon us Princess. This is just until we're at the docks.”

 

\------------------

 

It seemed like an eternity when all Daenerys could see were cobblestones, until she smelled the familiar scent of the sea. There was a shift on Ser Gerold's steps, a wooden incline of sorts from her line of sight. Then finally after some more time, she was put down and unfurled from her wrapping. They were now in a room with a small porthole, a small table and some chairs.

 

“We are now at Griff's ship, Princess. You are safe for now.” Ser Gerold assured her.

 

“Princess, Ser Gerold”, Griff said as he entered the room. “We are now set to sail. We'll reach White Harbor, the North's nearest port, in less than two moons if the winds are kind.”

 

Just then, Griff pulled out his dagger once more, and wiped the blood of his attacker earlier.

 

“Princess, if you would allow me,” he gestured to Daenerys’ long silver strands. “You'll need to conceal your real identity if you'll want to reach Winterfell without birds singing of your return.”

 

Daenerys has rarely minded her hair, only when Ser Willem remarked on how she looked so much like her lady mother when it was laid free. _It will grow back._ , she thought and handed her silver locks to Griff. With one swift motion, her hair was cut short to above her neck.

 

“You'll need this too.”, Griff handed her a small vial containing blue liquid. “It's the tint I'm using to hide my hair.”

 

Daenerys nodded and poured the contents on her hands and swiped them on her hair. Griff went in and added more until no more silver can be seen.

 

“You look a bit like me now.”, Griff handed her a small looking glass. “See? Maybe you can go by Young Griff from now on.”

 

“That can be your nickname I guess,” Ser Gerold added. “You can be my grandson, from my long lost son Raymund.”

 

“Long lost son?”, Griff asked with an arch of his brow.

 

“It's a long story. I'll explain more later. You can be Griff, his uncle from his mother's side, Tyroshi, by the looks you're going for. Is there another name you'll want to go by Princess?”

 

“Dany.”, Daenerys answered with no hesitation. “That's what my brother called me.”

 

“Well then Dany, you'll be coming home soon.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. No fAegon here.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> I feel I went about the rescue too fast. If you think I'm going about something too fast, tell me if I am. I just want more character development to happen soon. And really want Jon and Dany to meet. Haha. I haven't started on Chapter 3 yet, but I'll try my best to post it next week! I got too caught up with the holidays. I actually just finished this chapter as my friends were singing karaoke. Hehe. Sorry if it feels rushed, but rest assured that I have always intended the rescue to be only one chapter.
> 
> Lastly, cheers to a new year everyone! May it be ways better than the last. :D


	4. Chapter 3: Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio's journey, a possible ally, and a pretty boy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter faster than I thought I could. Thank you for your comments last chapter! I even learned some history! I didn't know 'Your Grace' was ever used in the real world. History or not though, I've decided to still use 'Your Grace' every now and then on Dany so that she can be addressed with another title/name in private conversation.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Theon - 11  
> Robb, Jon, Dany - 8  
> Sansa - 6  
> Arya - 4  
> Bran - two moons
> 
>  
> 
> The title is reminiscent of a song I was obsessed with when I was younger. A bit cringey now that I look back on it, but still catchy. Hope you like this chapter!

**Winterfell**

 

A great absence had been felt when Ser Harrold went to Essos. The news of his son's passing caused a great sadness to the twins. They always heard of stories about him, and wanted to meet the adventurous brother that Ser Damian always speaks of so fondly. They saw the difference in Ser Damian's countenance ever since. He was deeper in his thoughts than normal, even Ned Stark noticed it was affecting the children's lessons. He called on Ser Damian one day to his solar.

 

“Is there something the matter, Ser Damian?”

 

“It's mostly worrying Lord Stark. I trust in the Lord Commander, but it's been two moons since we last heard from him.”

 

“He did say that getting correspondence will be hard. Let's not think the worst until our promised follow up.”, Ned advised.

 

They have agreed that should five moons pass without any news, Ser Oswell will follow up to Essos.

 

“How's Ser Rodrik doing?”, Ned then asked.

 

Following Ser Harrold's departure, came a suggestion of getting a new master-at-arms. Ser Harrold went to get the Princess, and Jon was growing fast. The three knights knew that the tides will soon turn, and there will come a time when they will have to leave Winterfell. Ned heard of only good things of Ser Rodrik from Martyn and Jory, and called for him immediately to be the new master-at-arms.

 

“He's a great man.”, Ser Damian commented with a smile. “I am thankful he is there especially now that I am indeed having some difficulty focusing.”

 

“You, getting out of focus?”, Ned laughed. “Well, thank your lost of focus then. The people really believe you lost your brother.”

 

“I guess it does some service.”, the Sword in the Morning shrugged. “But I do hope we hear from him soon.”

 

“Aye.”, Ned said with a nod. “And hopefully the news we'll hear will be good.”

 

**Across the Narrow Sea**

 

Daenerys loved the newly found freedom she got from becoming a boy. She was just Dany now, an orphan boy traveling with his uncle and grandfather. She did not need to hide, nor stay silent. She was free to roam around the ship. Another joy was the liberation that breeches gave her. She could watch the sunset from the ship's bow with her legs hanging at either side of the bowsprit. Griff also taught her how to climb up the crow's nest. Now, she can climb up there with ease, seeing leagues upon leagues of water and small patches of land from her high view point. She hopes to see White Harbor soon--her first view of her home.

 

Ser Gerold, or Grandpa Harrold as what he said to call him, would tell her all about Winterfell, the Starks, and her nephew. She felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of the Stark children. Her nephew grew up with a proper family, while she had lost both Viserys and Ser Willem. Grandpa Harrold saw the shift in her gaze when he regaled the twins’ mischievous ploys.

 

“You'll meet them soon enough, Princess.”, he said as he put a hand over hers. “They'll be a family to you, just like they have been to us.”

 

“There is something that worries me though, Grandpa Harrold.” She pulled out her hand and played with the loose thread from her jerkin. “Was it true? That our father killed Lord Stark's father and brother?”

 

“So you heard that, huh?” the Lord Commander pushed back his grey hairs. _How to tell a little girl that her father was mad?_ “What do you know about your father, Your Grace?”

 

“Viserys told me he was a great king, that he loved our mother dearly.”

 

 _I guess the rumors were true. The young prince had much of his father in him.,_  he thought. He took a deep breath before answering. “What your brother told you is far from the truth, at least what he believed was.”

 

Ser Gerold saw the hurt look on Dany's face. When she did not say anything, he continued.

 

“Your father was a good king at the start of his reign. But Queen Rhaella's continuous miscarriages, and the short lives of some of your siblings, made King Aerys suspicious. He accused her of being unfaithful first, then accused others for plotting to end the Targaryen line. You see, the Targaryens were notable for dancing too close to madness. King Jaehaerys once told me that madness and greatness are two sides of the same coin. And, every time a new Targaryen is born, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land.”

 

Daenerys always heard whispers of their father being called the Mad King. Viserys always dismissed it, saying it was a lie the Usurper told the people to strengthen his claim. “I thought it was a lie.” she told him, barely a whisper.

 

“It wasn't. King Aerys descended further into madness after his imprisonment at Duskendale. He ordered for the deaths of all the Houses that were involved, and later had the fascination with wildfire. He would sentence people to death by fire. When Lord Rickard Stark went for his heir Brandon, who was imprisoned because of demanding Rhaegar to give back his sister, he pleaded for trial by combat. But when the trial came, your father claimed no warrior, saying that House Targaryen's champion was fire. The late Lord Stark was suspended with a rope, the wildfire beneath him, while Brandon was tied with a noose on a neck. King Aerys said that Lord Stark would be saved if Brandon will be able to reach the sword that was kicked far from Brandon's feet. Brandon died, strangled from trying to save his father.”

 

Daenerys couldn't keep the tears falling from her eyes. She remembered the times when Viserys would scare her, claiming that she “woke” the dragon. Maybe everything that her brother told her were lies. “Was my mother anything like my father?”, she had the courage to ask.

 

“No, Queen Rhaella was a kind and beautiful woman. She has all the qualities of a good queen. Your brother, Rhaegar, was like her too. We believed that he'll be the best king. Alas, his plans of overthrowing your father never came into fruition. He fell in love.” Ser Gerold had a faraway look on him as he said it: “Love is the death of duty.”

 

“You should not worry too much of Lord Stark, Princess.”, he later said. “He was the one who insisted to save you. He believes that a child does not bear his father's sins. House Stark will welcome you warmly without a doubt.”

 

 

**Winterfell**

 

Maester Luwin delivered two ravens to Ned's solar. The first was from Ser Harrold, announcing their arrival at White Harbor.

 

_Lord Stark,_

 

_Forgive me for the late notice. My time in Essos was short but eventful. Lord Manderly was kind enough to let me send a raven to alert you of our arrival. I have my grandson and his uncle with me. I hope they will also be welcome in Winterfell's walls. We'll hopefully arrive there in two days._

 

_Ser Harrold Terrick_

 

“Who do you think is the uncle?”, Ned asked to Ser Damian and Ser Wendell when they were alone in his solar.

 

“It may be Ser Willem.” Ser Wendell suggested.

 

“Maybe. But he is quite old. I wonder how he'll pass as the Princess’ uncle when he's older than Ser Gerold.”, Ser Damian said. “Whomever it may be, I’m guessing it was someone trustworthy for Ser Gerold to bring him here.”

 

“There is another letter.” Ned revealed another letter. Its wax was pressed with a seal in the shape of a tower. “It's from Lord Leyton Hightower.”

 

Ser Wendell took the letter and read:

 

_Lord Stark,_

 

_Your bannerman, Ser Jorah Mormont, Lord of Bear Island, won the Tourney at Lannisport and asked for the hand of my daughter, Lady Lynesse Hightower. They hope to wed in the eyes of both the Seven and the Old Gods. I suggested that their marriages be done within Winterfell's walls, as I am eager to know of the North before I leave my daughter. I will take care of all the expenses. I only wish we will be welcome in your home. They want to have their union in haste, and we'll be traveling as soon as we get your approval._

 

_Lord Leyton Hightower_

_Lord of the High Tower_

 

“Will you accept it?”, Ser Damian asked. “There's great possibility that he'll recognize his uncle. His party may even recognize us.”

 

“Aye. But I can't think of a reason to refuse.” Ned said.

 

“You’re right, and it will look bad if you refuse him.”, Ser Wendell commented. “Maybe, we can include him in our loop.”

 

“What do you mean?”, Ned asked.

 

“The Hightowers are rumored to be as rich as the Lannisters. Surely they'll be a great help to us. And one of his daughters, Lady Alerie, is married to Lord Mace Tyrell.”

 

“You mean to make an alliance for Jon.”

 

“Yes. It could be a great first step.”, Ser Wendell said firmly.

 

Ned thought deeply. They have talked about this before Ser Harrold left. “ _The times are changing Lord Stark. Soon enough, Jon will need to do what he was destined to do.”, Ser Harrold said._ It will be critical, and they'll need to act more discreetly than ever. They're plotting to overthrow the man he once called brother.

 

“Let's wait for Ser Harrold to arrive before we make a decision.”, Ned said finally. “We need to be careful.”

 

 

**Winter town**

 

Daenerys acknowledged a moon ago that most of what Viserys’ told her were lies. Her first sight of the North was further proof: White Harbor was just as busy and populous as Pentos’ docks. Lord Manderly and his family also proved to be a jolly bunch with easy smiles and lavish lifestyles. Lord Manderly did not even look at their blue haired heads with curiosity. He heartily laughed, remarking his granddaughters have also fancied themselves with having their hairs dyed green. He was very welcoming, accepting her mummery of being Ser Harrold's grandson.

 

_“I have heard from Lord Stark about your son, Ser Harrold.”, Lord Wyman said. “I am sincerely sorry for your loss. May he be guided to the Seven Heavens.”_

 

_“Aye.”, Ser Harrold answered with a grave tone. “Thank you, Lord Manderly.”_

 

_“I assume this one is your blood?”, Lord Manderly looked at Daenerys with a smile._

 

_“Yes, this is my Raymund's son, Dany.”, Ser Harrold put a hand over her shoulder._

 

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lord Manderly.” Dany bowed._

 

_“A pleasure as well my boy. I see you have your uncle's eyes. Did your father also have them?”_

 

 _“Ye-yes.” Dany answered._ Grandpa Harrold said Ser Damian has purple-blue eyes.

 

_Ser Harrold immediately shifted the lord's attention to Griff. “This is Griff, his mother's brother. He wanted to see Westeros as well.”_

 

_“Thank you for your hospitality Lord Manderly.”, Griff said._

 

_“It is no problem. Any friend of the Starks will always be welcome here. You should stay here for the night before you travel to Winterfell.”_

 

_“We’re very thankful Lord Manderly.”, said Ser Harrold. “But we wouldn't want to impose on you longer. We only wish to send a raven to Lord Stark to notify him of our impending arrival.”_

 

They have traveled tirelessly for almost two days. They have only rested when it went dark and slept through the night. Grandpa Harrold bought horses at the port for him and Griff, and Dany rode with them alternately. They have accepted Lord Manderly's offer of waterskins and dried meat. Except from enduring the cold, their travel proved to be mostly uneventful. It was midday when they first saw the grey walls of Winterfell from afar. It was the largest structure Dany has ever seen. It has a different beauty from New Castle, but a beauty all the same.

 

Winter town was not as busy as White Harbor, and not as populated. Ser Harrold said that it was normal, as it was still summer. The people only flock to winter town during hard snow storms, he informed them. Dany thought that winter must be unbearable if the cold they're feeling now is still of summer.

 

Winter town's road was muddy, and they trekked the remaining distance to Winterfell in a slow pace. When they reached the gates of Winterfell, Grandpa Harrold dropped his hood and the guard posted outside opened the gates and let them in.

 

 

**Winterfell**

 

It's now been two moons since the birth of the youngest Stark, Brandon. Like the birth of their other siblings, Robb and Jon was able to see the babe the day after his birth. His tuft of auburn hair and blue eyes reminded Jon of when Sansa was a babe. _Maybe he'll grow up looking like Robb_ , Jon thought.

 

Jon was beyond thrilled when Maester Luwin first announced that it was a boy. He has a younger brother now. In about four years or so, he will also be able to train him swordplay like he does with Arya. He does hope he grows up soon so that they'll have another boy to spar with. Theon Greyjoy was proving to be a hard person to like. Their father told them to treat him like a brother, but that task was becoming hard as of late. He has the same flare for adventure like Robb, but had so much arrogance in him that Jon couldn't stand more than an hour of his presence.

 

“I don't get how you could stand him Robb.”, he told his twin when they reached the heart tree. “He's too full of himself.”

 

“I don't mind it that much.”, answered Robb. “Father did say he lost many of his family, that we should be understanding.”

 

“His way of grieving sure is strange.”, Jon huffed. “And annoying.”, he added.

 

“You’re just angry because he called you a girl when you preferred to go to the library rather than playing sword fight with us.”

 

“I'm not angry!”, he retorted. It is true that Jon has been more sensitive lately. People have been calling him pretty, and it doesn't sit well with him. _Theon Greyjoy calling me a girl for my love of reading was an entirely different thing!_ , he tried to convince himself.

 

“You are though. You had your broody face on after he laughed at you. Why'd you think I followed you here?”

 

Jon was struck silent at that. Robb always knew when Jon was feeling upset. He always felt Robb’s older brother status whenever he would be the one to go to Jon first. Robb was always the first to clear out their fight, and Robb was always the first to come to him to ask whatever he's brooding about. He exhaled out all the anger he earlier felt. “I admit it.”, Jon finally said. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I know you are little brother.”, Robb said with a smirk and ruffled his hair.

 

“Stop that!”, Jon swatted away his brother's hand.

 

“You and your hair!”, Robb laughed. “Try again with Theon, will you? He's better than you think.”

 

“Alright, I'll try.”, Jon acquiesced. “But you have to admit, he's a bit rude sometimes, even to Ser Rodrik.”

 

“That he is. He'll grow out of it eventually. Father would make a proper Lord out of him for sure. And surely, Mother would not let his crude words taint Sansa and Arya's ears.”, Robb winked.

 

“That's true.” Jon smiled at that. Their mother was strict when needed. The Lady of Winterfell never did appreciate crude words. Even Lord Umber wasn't able to get away with it.

 

“Let's go.”, Robb urged. “It will be supper time soon.”

 

 

 

 

They have just left the godswood when they saw Ser Harrold's party enter the courtyard.

 

“Ser Harrold!”, they both yelled.

 

“My Lords.”, Ser Harrold greeted them after getting down from his horse. “I see you have grown since we last met.”

 

The boys grinned at his remark. The twins always took pride on their growth. Jon then couldn't contain his curiosity and asked about the people that came with him.

 

“Who are they Ser Harrold?”

 

“This is Griff.” He gestured to the taller one. “He's Raymund's brother by law. Griff, this is Lord Robb Stark, heir of Winterfell, and Lord Jon Stark, Lord Stark's second son.”

 

Griff removed his hood and revealed a head of strikingly blue hair. “My Lords.”, he bowed his head to them and they did the same.

 

“This is my Raymund's child, Dany.”, Ser Harrold then said. They both looked at the smaller cloaked figure. Jon was able to see Dany's face through her hood and their eyes met. _She has pretty eyes._ , he thought.

 

“My Lords.”, Dany immediately cut their eye contact and bowed.

 

The twins bowed back, with Jon addressing Dany: “My Lady.”

 

Dany raised her head in panic at Jon's words. She snapped her head up so fast, her hood fell to her shoulders. It was then that Jon realized his mistake. His face started to turn red at his realization. Robb couldn't help but laugh out loud.

 

“Well brother, it looks like you won't be the only pretty boy around here anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ser Gerold's talk on Targaryen madness and greatness being the two sides of the same coin was a quote from Ser Barristan in the books.
> 
> Also, I said in a comment that there wouldn't be genderbender confusion yet, but I couldn't help it! Haha. It would be friendship developments in the next chapters though. I promise the genderbender confusion will make its comeback afterwards!
> 
> Lord Leyton Hightower was a welcome surprise when I started this fic. We'll meet him next chapter :))


	5. Chapter 4: Words and Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People settling in, and more people arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be both slow and fast. At least, I think so.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Theon - 11  
> Robb, Jon, Dany - 8  
> Sansa - 6  
> Arya - 4  
> Bran - a couple of moons

**Winterfell**

 

 

Underneath the seemingly cold stone exterior of Winterfell was warmth Dany had not felt for moons. Grandpa Harrold did say that the castle was built upon hot springs. He also humored her with the tale of a dragon living in the crypts. She had no trouble believing it now that she can feel the castle’s heat. They entered in to the Great Hall where a long table was mounted on a higher level while several smaller ones were lined up on the rest of the room. Two men were sitting on one of the tables as they came in the room. The younger one stood up and approached when they saw them. He was tall with dark blond hair and beard. As the light shine through his eyes, they looked as if they were purple. _Uncle Damian_ , she thought.

 

“Father.”, he called out. Grandpa Harrold embraced him as they got together. “It’s good to see you back.”

 

“It’s good to see you too, son.”

 

“Welcome back Ser Harrold!” The older man greeted as he also approached. He eyed Dany first, and then Griff. His eyes shone with familiarity. “I see you bring friends back with you.”

 

“Aye.”, Grandpa Harrold replied somberly. “This is Dany, my grandson.” He put a hand on Dany’s shoulder. “And this one’s Griff.”

 

The man made a strange noise that ended with a loud cough. The younger ones eyed him queerly while the older ones just sneered.

 

“Is something the matter Grandpa Wendell?”, Robb asked. “Do you want some water?”

 

“No, it is alright child.”, he said as he straightened himself. “It’s just a lump in my throat.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Dany.”, Ser Damian interjected then. “I’m your Uncle Damian.”

 

“Nice to meet you too…Uncle.” Dany replied shyly.

 

“Yes, well met child. You too, Griff.”, Ser Wendell said, now in a calmer state. “I am Ser Wendell Whent, Lady Stark’s uncle.”

 

After handshakes and bows were exchanged, Ser Damian announced: “Anyways, Lord and Lady Stark said to meet them in Lord Stark’s solar when you arrive. Let me call on them for you.” He excused himself then and went to find them.

 

“Let me lead you to Lord Stark’s solar then.”, Ser Wendell Whent offered. “Excuse us, my Lords.” He led the way out of the Great Hall and the three followed. Now left alone to themselves, the twins went away to assess their new guests.

 

“What do you think of them?”, Jon asked.

 

“They seem like good people.” Robb scrunched his nose then. “Although they do have peculiar hair color.”

 

“Here it’s strange but it’s quite common in Essos.”, Jon said matter-of-factly.

 

“How would you know? You’ve never been there!”

 

“True, but that’s the power of books.” Jon said smugly. “You would know if you’ve read more.”

 

“Aye. I’ll read more.” Robb said. “But only when you can differentiate a boy from a girl!” Robb’s chuckle reverberated through the almost empty hall.

 

“I can! I just didn’t see his breeches and hair at first! Don’t tell Theon!”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”, Robb raised his eyebrows, hinting some sort of bribe.

 

“I’ll give you my desserts for a moon!”

 

“Just a moon?”, Robb asked teasingly.

 

“Alright, two moons!”, Jon acquiesced.

 

“Deal!”

 

 

\------------------

 

 

 

When Jory let them in Lord Stark’s solar and the door was closed behind them, a boom of laughter filled the room. It was Ser Wendell, barely holding himself with an arm around his stomach.“Griff! Oh my gods, such an original name!”

 

“Said the one who stayed as a Whent!”, Griff bit back.

 

“Stop it already.” Ser Harrold cut them off. “Seriously Oswell? That’s why you can’t help yourself earlier?”

 

“Aye. Also, I was the one that gave him that name. He always got angry with me when I called him Griff before.”

 

“That’s because you called me Griff the grief, you bat!”

 

“Alright, you two. Stop it now before you curse in front of the child.” Ser Harrold said sharply. The bickering stopped but the smile on Ser Wendell’s face and Griff’s grimace stayed.

 

“Forgive me, Princess.” Ser Wendell said and kneeled when he faced Dany. “Let me introduce myself once again. I am Ser Oswell Whent, one of the Kingsguards. It is nice to finally meet you.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Dany said. “You may rise good Ser.”

 

The door opened up then and a man and woman entered with Ser Damian. _Lord and Lady Stark_., Dany thought. Ser Damian stood near the door as it closed while Lord Stark sat on the chair on his desk and gestured for the four chairs in front of him. Lady Stark sat in a stool next to her husband as the four sat down. Daenerys and Ser Harrold sat closest to the desk while Ser Wendell and Griff sat at the remaining ones.

 

“Welcome back Ser Harrold.” Lord Stark greeted with a smile. “I am glad your journey was a success.”

 

“You and me both, Lord Stark.”, Ser Harrold answered. “May I introduce you to Princess Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

Dany stood up then, and to the shock of everyone in the room, she knelt. She thought a lot during their journey on boat of what she’ll say to the man who she owed hers and her nephew’s life for—the man who should be raining his wrath on her House.

 

“On behalf of House Targaryen, I ask for your forgiveness for the crimes committed against your family. And I thank you for all the help you’ve given our House thus far.”

 

“Rise child.” Lord Stark stood up, reached for her arms and helped her to stand up. “I do not judge a child for her father’s sins.”

 

“But…”

 

“You are not your father.” Ned Stark cut her off. “With what you have shown, you are far different from who he was. You should not be sorry for the sins you have not committed.”

 

“Most honorable man in Westeros.” Griff interrupted them then. “Your name does precede you. Jon Connington, my Lord. A pleasure to meet you.” Griff introduced himself, and offered his hand. Lord Stark took it and afterwards Griff bowed and kissed Lady Stark’s hand.

 

It was then that Ser Harrold regaled their adventure in Essos, and the identities they now assumed. Lady Stark was still wary of their guests when his story ended, and looked queerly at their heads.

 

“You know, I think even a true Tyroshi would change their dyes once in Westeros.”, she commented. “I think some brown would attract less attention.”

 

“I agree.” Lord Stark said with a nod. “I’ll send for Jory to buy some in Winter town later.”

 

“Thank you.”, Griff said. “That will be a great help indeed.”

 

“What are your plans now?”, Catelyn asked. She was still riddled with fear. Ned has talked to her about the Kingsguards’ decision to start their plans for Jon’s future. She has always thought of the chance that it will never come to be. She always prayed to the Seven for wars to never come, and for her family to stay safe, but it seems the gods have other plans.

 

“We have talked about it during our journey here.”, Ser Harrold said. “We know that we can’t stay in Winterfell for too long. We’ll wait here just until Robert’s assassins stop looking for her then we’ll go back to Essos.”

 

“I have ties to the Golden Company, and they are willing to help in exchange for lands back home.”, Griff added. “We’ll go to the Disputed Lands before the Princess comes of age.”

 

“You’ll need more allies if you want that to happen.”, Cat commented.

 

“My lady wife speaks true. Speaking of which, I received a letter.” Ned handed Ser Harrold the letter he received days prior. Ser Harrold’s eyes grew bigger as he saw the sigil stamped on the broken wax. His face grew with worry as he read it.

 

“Have you accepted his request?”, the old knight asked.

 

“I waited for your thoughts before deciding.”, Lord Stark admitted. “He is your nephew. Ser Wendell thinks he could be a valuable ally.”

 

“Leyton’s almost a son to you, Lord Commander.”, Ser Wendell said. “He’s a powerful man now, and his daughter’s Lady of Highgarden.”

 

“That may be, but Leyton and I have not seen each other since the rebellion.”

 

“Still, we’ll have to take the risk if we want to put the rightful king on the throne in the years to come. Winter is coming, whether we like it or not.”, Ser Wendell answered, winking at his niece.

 

“Is the Queen of Thorns still alive?”, Griff asked. “It’s her you should worry about, not Lord Leyton.”

 

“She is.”, Ser Wendell said with a sigh. “Tough to get rid of, that one.”

 

“She’ll be a problem, but a good enough deal will help us.”, Ser Damian said. “The Tyrells have a long history of being ambitious.”

 

“The best alliances are forged through marriage.”, Cat said, knowing it well. “You mean to offer her the crown.”

 

“She has a granddaughter; she’s near Robb and Jon’s age.”

 

“You’re forgetting how sly the old crone is Arthur.”, Griff said. “We need to play this out carefully.”

 

“I agree with Griff.”, Ser Harrold said. “A Tyrell’s honor is not as known as a Stark’s. And I don’t think a betrothal of many years could guarantee their loyalty.”

 

Catelyn breathed out a sigh of relief. _The children are far too young._ , she thought. She looked at the young princess, quietly listening to the adults’ conversation. Every now and then she could see the confusion on the young princess’ face, no doubt contemplating about the players and the game she does not know much of yet. _Far too young._  

 

“Fosterage could be a better option for now.”, Ned suggested then. “It’s an alliance that is forged with time. Do you think Lady Olenna will accept it?”

 

“She has three grandsons.”, Ser Damian stated. “It could be a good solution, but we need to be convincing.”

 

“We can’t let Olenna or any Tyrell in the loop yet.” Ser Harrold decided. “I’ll talk to Leyton. It’s a huge risk, but less a risk than trusting a Tyrell. He was a smart man last I saw him. I pray to the gods he’s still the man I knew. Our House may be the best help to start our cause. Our House words may prove itself yet.”

 

 _We light the way._ The thought of House Hightower’s words made Catelyn feel a shiver under her skin. Maybe it’s a foretelling of the times to come. The gods always had their funny ways with giving away fate.

 

With the matter at hand settled, Ned called on Maester Luwin to send out a raven to Lord Leyton, accepting his request. Ser Damian escorted Griff to his room and Catelyn showed Dany hers. They were silent along the way, but Cat was determined to get to know more about the exiled princess. She was but a babe when she left home, and surely the escalating plans to get back a dynasty is too much for a child.

 

“How are you faring, Princess?”, she asked her.

 

“Please, call me Dany, Lady Stark.”

 

“Yes, Dany.”, Cat asked again: “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m alright my Lady. It’s just so…”, Dany thought of the many words that could describe her feelings— _newness, some confusion, a bit of fear_. “tiring.”, she settled.

 

“It sure is a lot.”, Cat knew. “And you have to pretend to be a boy on top of all that.”

 

“Aye. There’s also that.”, Dany blushed with the thought of her encounter with Jon earlier. “My nephew called me a lady when he first saw me.”

 

“Jon did?”

 

“Yes. But it’s all settled now. He believes I’m a boy.”

 

“Well, my son is a perceptive one, although he does have a lot of trust in people. He’s very trusting of people’s words. I think he got that from Ned.”

 

Dany marveled at how Lady Stark talks about her nephew. No one would doubt that she really is his mother. She speaks as if there was no secret that was hidden underneath her words.

 

“I thank you, my Lady.”, Dany said then.

 

“Whatever for?”

 

“For taking care of my nephew.”, Dany answered somberly. “He’s lucky to have grown up with parents like you and Lord Stark.”

 

Cat felt sympathy for the young princess then. She forgot that she was not only a child, but a child who had been without a family. _Family, Duty, Honor_. Her father has always said that family always comes first. She can’t imagine her life without one.

 

“It was my pleasure to be Jon’s mother. And it will be a pleasure to have you as our family too.”

 

“Truly?”

 

“Aye. In many ways, we are already family.”, Cat thought about it. “Your brother was married to my sister by law. You are already part of the pack if my lord husband has any say to it.”

 

“Thank you Lady Stark.”, Dany beamed at Lady Stark’s words. Grandpa Harrold talked a lot about House Stark. She had dreamt a lot on their voyage of being part of the family the old knight seemed so fond of.

 

A knock interrupted their conversation, Jory handing the dye they requested and some clothes that the boys have outgrown of. Lady Stark then ordered for a maid to bring about a bath for Dany to wash into, and to call for Wylla. After a couple of minutes, a maid prepared a huge basin of hot water and Wylla came into the room.

 

“This is Lady Wylla Whent, Dany.”, Cat told her. “She’s my cousin and good friend.” After a while she added in a low whisper: “And she knows the truth.”

 

“A pleasure meeting you Princess.”, Wylla curtsied.

 

“Dany will do my Lady.”, Dany smiled at Wylla.

 

“Well Dany, let’s help you out of your dirty clothes and blue hair then.”, Lady Stark announced.

 

Dany got out of her doublet, tunic, and breeches, sparing her undershirt and small clothes. Wylla helped her scrub her back while Cat took to the liberty of removing the blue out of her hair. After she was deemed clean, rinsed, and dried, she got on the clothes that Lady Stark provided. They fit her much better than the clothes with folded sleeves and breeches that Griff let her wear. As she looked at the looking glass, she was taken aback by her silver hair. It was moons since she last saw it, and it will be years until she may come to see it again.

 

“You look a bit like your brother.”, Wylla commented before putting on the dark dye on her hair.

 

 _I do look like Viserys when he was younger_., Dany thought. “You know of my brother my Lady?”

 

“Aye. I met Prince Rhaegar before he went out to battle.”

 

 _Oh. Rhaegar._ The thought of the brother she never met was still new to her. Viserys and Ser Willem do not talk much about Rhaegar. Dany only got to know more about him through Grandpa Harrold and Griff. “What kind of man was he, my Lady?”

 

“From what I’ve seen, a very caring man.”, Wylla commented. “A bit somber at times, but he has always been kind to me. You see, I am a lowborn before I came to Winterfell. It’s a long story of which we can talk of next time. But you see, a lowborn being treated kindly by a highborn, let alone a prince, is not quite common. I’ll never forget him because of that.”

 

Cat was familiar to Wylla’s stories of the Prince. He was far from the lies that Robert has let loose throughout the kingdoms. She had come to learn even from the knights about how Rhaegar could have been a great king. She’d always think of it too, whenever she looks at Jon—his love of books, incessant need to help out others, and even his habitual melancholic state. Jon is Rhaegar reborn, Ser Damian would always say.

 

“I would love it if I get to know more about him from you, my Lady.”, Dany said to Wylla.

 

“Of course my dear, it will be my pleasure.”, Wylla smiled at her. “But I do believe Ser Damian will be your best bet on that. He was your brother’s best friend.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”, Wylla said as she set aside the gloves and bottle of dye she used. “I think that will do.”

 

“Now, you look a bit like Jon.”, Catelyn can’t help but see. They have the same cheekbones and nose; the dark hair only adding more to the likeness.

 

“You really do.”, Wylla agreed. “Arya would have a fit if she sees it!”

 

“My youngest daughter is quite fond of Jon, you see.”, Catelyn answered Dany’s unspoken question. “She always prides in being most alike with him.”

 

Dany just smiled at them. She had heard of Jon and Arya’s closeness from Grandpa Harrold. She hopes to have that kind of bond with her nephew too.

 

“We will leave you to rest a bit for now.”, Lady Stark said then. “Supper would be served in the Great Hall later, and it is Ned’s wish to introduce you formally to the family.”

 

“I’ll fetch you later when it’s time, Dany.”, Lady Wylla said.

 

“Thank you.”

 

When the door closed once more, Dany sank in her bed. It was quite a while since she had lain on a feather bed. Even with all the tiredness she felt, she could not make fall into slumber. Her head was filled with the thoughts of a new family, possible new friends, and much of the uncertain future.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

At supper, Dany and Griff were introduced to the rest of House Stark. Robb and Jon were a bit disappointed to see their blue hairs gone. They were just talking about it with Theon when they entered. Sansa was the very image of his mother, both in beauty and manners. Arya was quite the opposite; she quickly retorted that she’s no lady, earning a chuckle from the adults in the room. Young Brandon was but a babe in his mother’s arms, still too small to understand the ongoing introductions. Theon Greyjoy was less pleasant—he commented on Dany taking Jon’s crown of being the prettiest in the North right after being introduced. He earned a sharp reprimand from Lady Stark and a glare from Grandpa Harrold.

 

Supper was an interesting affair; it was vastly different from the suppers Dany have experienced before. They were all seated at the high table—the Starks, Whents, Terricks, and Griff. Dany have never had the opportunity to eat with so much people. After the main course of roasted beef was served, Lord Stark asked about his children’s day—the things they have learned about, how their swordplay and archery were doing. He even commended Sansa’s fast developing skill in sewing. The twins then asked about Essos, of which Griff was happy to answer. Griff recounted all the cities he has been in, all the fighting styles he learned in his travels. Even Theon asked him of some teaching afterwards. It was a lively affair that ended with dessert. Dany’s first taste of lemon cakes made her nostalgic about her time in Braavos. She could remember the lemon tree that she could see just from outside her window. _If I look back, I am lost._ She set the memories of her past aside before it can affect her. She took a moment to look at her nephew then. He’s a bit silent now, not even touching his lemon cake. _Does he not like them?,_ she wondered. But then, Robb looked at him, and Jon slid his small plate in front of Robb. Robb only smiled at him. Jon smiled back, a little hesitantly. No one seemed to notice the exchange, but Jon suddenly looked back at her, and she quickly avoided it. She did not know how long he looked at her, but she felt his eyes on her until the end of supper was announced.

 

She was with Wylla on the way back to her rooms when she felt a hand hold her arm.

 

“Excuse me, my Lord”, Jon said. “May I talk with you for a while?”

 

“Of course.”, Dany answered.

 

“Your room’s just on another left turn Dany.”, Wylla said. “Good night nephew.”, she said as she took her leave.

 

“I just want to apologize for earlier.”, Jon started. “I know how it feels to be called pretty, yet alone be called a girl. You must have felt awful.”

 

Dany have not thought of it that way. She didn’t think it was a cause of much worry for a boy. She only felt fear of being found out. “I don’t mind it, my Lord. I think it was an honest mistake.”

 

“Still, I apologize.”, Jon insisted. “I promise it will not happen again.”

 

 _If he only knew._  “Then, I’ll accept your apology.”, Dany then added shyly: “In exchange, can we be friends?”

 

Jon beamed at her reply. Just that afternoon, he prayed for another boy to play swords with because of Theon. The gods sure are generous.

 

“Aye, friends! Call me Jon.” Jon offered his hand to shake.

 

"Dany.", she took his hand and shook it. And somehow for the first time, she felt safe.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

It was the hour of the wolf when Cat woke up to find the space beside her cold. She found Ned sitting by the fire, looking straight into the flames as if it can answer his thoughts. She grabbed a fur to cover her nakedness and approached her husband. She stroked his shoulders and sat upon the chair’s arm.

 

“What’s troubling you my love?”

 

“Many things.”, Ned sighed. “The peace and joy we had will soon be disrupted.”

 

“Aye.”, Cat rested her head on top of his. “There’s not a day that I haven’t prayed for it to never end. When we have decided to push through with this, I prayed for it even more. The constant fear of losing everything has never left me since.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It was also my choice, remember? _We_ made the vow, and we’ll honor it. We’ll do everything to protect him, to protect our family. Everything will be alright.” _Everything will be alright_ , she chanted once again to herself.

 

“You are the most wonderful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms, do you know that?”, Ned turned his head to kiss her cheek.

 

“Oh, you never fail to remind me every night my Lord.”, Cat said with a grin. Ned chuckled at her words. Suddenly worries of the distant future escaped his mind, and all he can think about was how lucky he was to have her by his side.

 

 

 

 

 

**White Harbor**

It took more than two moons for the _Honor of Oldtown_ to arrive at White Harbor from Lannisport. Lynesse Hightower insisted that she’ll not have her dresses and jewels travel through Ironborn rebel-filled lands. So her father conceded, thinking it may be the last request he could accept from his daughter. _She’ll have a hard time in the North._ , Lord Leyton thought. Lynesse grew up with riches, and every whim granted. The North will be a huge change for her. She was a beautiful lady, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ser Jorah was completely enchanted. So far, the couple was still pretty much in love. But love will not be enough, Lord Leyton should know. Lord Leyton Hightower has gone through four marriages in his lifetime. Gods be willing, he’ll not have another one.

 

As expected of the North, they felt the temperature drop as soon as they stepped outside the flagship. The enormous war galley made quite a ruckus with the people at the port. Lord Leyton took pride as he saw their awed faces. It was a display of power he seldom shows outside of Oldtown. The people only knew of the riches and power of the Lannisters. If only they knew that the old lion is already having trouble with his mines. Not to mention, the lavish tourney the king just held on his account. No, House Hightower is far richer than them now, not that it matters. _The show of riches and power only matter when wars are about.,_ his uncle told him once before. He sighed at the thought. He has not thought of his uncle for a long time. He doesn’t even know if he’s still alive.

 

They were received by the Manderly’s and accepted their offer of staying for the night before their ride to Winterfell. It was in supper time that Lord Leyton noticed the stout Lord of White Harbor’s stare.

 

“Is something the matter my Lord?”, he asked.

 

“Nothing of import my Lord.”, Lord Wyman assured him. “It’s just that you look an awful lot like someone I know. Pray tell, do you have any relatives from the Riverlands?”

 

“Not that I know of, no. Our House has mostly married within the Reach.”

 

“Peculiar, indeed.”, Lord Wyman remarked. “You look so much like Ser Harrold Terrick, Winterfell’s old master-at-arms. He’s from the Riverlands you see.”

 

“I have never met the man.”

 

“Don’t think too much of it. It may just be me, my Lord.”, Lord Wyman admitted. “You’ll meet him soon enough at Winterfell. You can judge for yourself.”

 

They talked about war galleys after that. Lord Wyman was interested in building some of his own. He said that it will cost a lot and may not be in the works until he has gathered enough coin. Lord Leyton doubted that it will take long. White Harbor was a prosperous city often overlooked by others, not unlike Oldtown. Nonetheless, he offered his counsel on the matter and recommended people that could help.

 

 

 

Lord Leyton was laid on his bed when his earlier conversation with Lord Manderly came back to him. It has been years since someone told him he looked like someone. None of his sons nor daughters resemble him, favoring their mothers. He fell asleep with thoughts of his uncle once again filling his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commented it on last chapter, I copy-pasted it here just in case many are still curious...
> 
> There are many reasons why I chose to make Dany a boy in Winterfell:
> 
> 1\. I have thought about making her a girl on my first draft of Chapter 1. On my first draft, Ser Harrold's excuse was supposed to be Raymund's passing and him retrieving his orphaned granddaughter. I changed it to just his passing after I got up to writing half of Chapter 2. The major plot points that I want to have were clear to me but the path to get there were still blurry so I changed it to a more vague reason and didn't decide her gender and destination until I wrote the rescue part. I really thought of a lot of where they could go and thought that Winterfell would be both the safest and most dangerous. Safest since I thought Dany going back to Westeros would be the last thing Robert/ Varys would think of, and most dangerous because Varys still has birds everywhere even in the North. But as I really wanted her and Jon to meet before they get older, I chose Winterfell. There's this scene for later on that I have thought of having (and I can't seem to let go) since I decided to continue this.
> 
> 2\. With finally deciding Winterfell, I thought it will be safer for her to be thought of as a boy, like how Arya pretended to be one for her safety. Again, I assume that Varys and even LF have spies around so I thought continuing to be as a boy was the better option.
> 
> 3\. Being a boy also presents many advantages. As a boy, she'll learn a lot more about leading, warfare, and fighting/defense. I want her to be a badassmotherofdragons. Also, Dany being in breeches underneath her dresses is an iconic look that I want to adapt.
> 
> 4\. There wasn't any mention of her beauty/femininity when she was young (as far as wikipages and forums go), but yeah, Valyrian genes are no joke. That's why Jon being pretty was brought up. Obviously from this chapter, as someone also correctly guessed: there will be another challenger coming up on being the prettiest boy ;)))
> 
> 5\. As also stated on this chapter, her hitting puberty won't be a problem ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I know this feels like a filler chapter but I hope you guys still like it. I'm still adapting to writing longer stories and I'm still adamant if I'm getting the characters' sentiments/ characterizations across. I added some of Oswell's known dark humor here. Not too dark though. I'll try to develop more characters and character relationships on the next ones. The story is escalating bit by bit. Hopefully I'll be able to manage my time well now that school's starting again.
> 
> Once again, I super appreciate your comments/ feedbacks. Kindly tell me what you think of this one too :))


	6. Chapter 5: The Young Boys Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneaky guy, a sneaky bald guy, and boys within men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update. I wanted to write Chapter 6 first before I post this. I feel like I'll be busy in the coming weeks so~~
> 
> Anyways, here's Chapter 5~~
> 
>  
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Theon - 12  
> Robb, Jon, Dany - 8  
> Sansa - 6  
> Arya - 5  
> Bran - a couple of moons

**King's Landing**

 

 

It was an unusual meeting for the Small Council. For the first time in years, King Robert made his presence known. What was even more shocking, was that he was not late nor drunk when he got to the council room.

 

“I am glad you're here Your Grace. There are pressing matters we need to discuss.”, cried Jon Arryn.

 

“Oh, none of that Jon!”, Robert Baratheon's voice boomed. “Spider! Any news of the dragonspawn?”

 

Jon was taken aback. _What in the seven hells does he mean?_ He was not able to retort as Varys answered the king briefly.

 

“Yes, Your Grace.” Varys’ eyes remained cast down. He did not know how kindly the king will take his news.

 

“Carry on then.”, the king snapped. “Give the bloody news!”

 

“Daenerys Targaryen…”, Varys took a deep breath before continuing. “Has escaped.”

 

“What?!”, Robert's face seemed to burst as he heard it. “How is that possible?!”

 

“Forgive me, Your Grace.”, the Master of Whispers finally looked him in the eye. “I thought the assassins I tasked were enough. It was only after a day of no reports that my men sent backups. They found the men they sent dead. Lord Darry and some of the household are also dead, but there were no traces of the girl.”

 

“Unbelievable!”, Robert was still fuming. “And she was right under our thumbs! How could you let this happen?!”

 

“The assassins that were found have sword wounds and blows.”, Varys tried to explain calmly. “It seemed there were skilled men that helped the girl escape.”

 

“Do you have any lead on to where she has gone?”

 

 _Yes._ “No, Your Grace.”, Varys once again lowered his eyes.

 

“Useless! What are we going to do now?”, Robert felt the need for more wine. He regrets not going without a proper drink. He thought that going sober to the council meeting was a good idea, as he thought he'll hear some good news.

 

“My little birds are doing their best to track her down again. She could not have gone far. My little birds are looking for her in the other free cities as we speak.”

 

“You better!”, the king yelled as he stood. He needs wine and whores. “Littlefinger!”

 

“Yes, Your Grace?”, Petyr asked even though he already knows what His Grace will ask for.

 

“Send your best whores to my chambers!”

 

“Of course, Your Grace.” _My pleasure indeed._

 

“Robert!”, the Lord Hand cried as the king made his move towards the door. “Surely, you'll stay? There are more to discuss besides the Targaryens! Of which, you did not even care to tell me of.”

 

The fat king sighed. “I did not tell you because I know you'll disagree just like Ned and I believed it will be a done deal before I tell you.” Once again, he set his murderous eyes on Varys.

 

 _Ned Stark knew. Curious._ Varys just stayed silent and bowed his head once more.

 

“This is not proper Robert!”, Lord Arryn eyed the king as if he was still the young boy he fostered at the Eyrie. “You have to tell me these things. I do disagree. You should have heard of my protest before you set these ludicrous plans. I need to know, and you should heed my counsel. I am your Hand for gods’ sakes!”

 

The small council was astonished of the old Hand's rebuke, even Maester Pycelle straightened up at the anger in his voice. He seldom has any say on the king's demands. He disagrees on much of King Robert's proclivities, but he has never reprimanded the king so. Robert Baratheon just looked at the man like a petulant child.

 

After a few moments of silence, the Hand continued: “There are more matters of the crown to discuss. Will you stay for the meeting or not?”

 

“No, I will not.”, Robert answered in a grave tone. His foster father was right in what he said, but he can't stomach a meeting now that he knows a dragonspawn is still wandering about. No, a meeting about the dreadful kingdoms is not what he needs.

 

“Well then, the Small Council meeting today is now adjourned.”, Jon Arryn called out. “Let's meet again when you can bless us with your presence, _Your Grace._ ”

 

The Hand of the King swiftly walked out of the council room, not even sparing the king a second glance. The king followed after, going the opposite way, muttering curses in his wake. The others dispersed then, leaving the council room in grave silence.

 

 

 

 

Varys was making his way to the door when Petyr Baelish blocked his way. The new Master of Coins just smiled at the Master of Whispers.

 

“Well, Lord Baelish? Is there something I can do for you?” Varys looked around and saw that they were the only ones left in the room.

 

“No, no, my Lord.” Varys wishes he could wipe that smirk off of the little man's face. “It's just that I am _curious_. Your face tells me there is more than you're letting on.”

 

“I don't know what you mean.”, Varys gave him a small smile. “You should know by now that there's always more than people let on in this viper's nest.”

 

“Yes. I guess that is true.”, Lord Baelish smirked once more. “But you see, your secrets are more valuable than others’. What I'd give to know some of them.”

 

“A pity.”, Varys tutted and looked down on his lower half. “I do not think _you_ have anything that could be of any benefit to _me_.”

 

“It is a shame indeed.”, Littlefinger’s smirk slipped. Whatever the Spider is hiding could not be known by the methods he's accustomed to. He would have to up his game even more. _Chaos is a ladder._ , he thought. He'll do everything to climb higher. _Soon._

 

 

 

**Winterfell**

 

 

It was the day before the wedding. Several carriages entered the courtyard at noon, and the Lord and Lady of Winterfell came to welcome their guests. A man who they could only assume was Lord Leyton Hightower went directly to them after getting down from his horse while Ser Jorah went to one of the carriages, helping two ladies out.

 

“I thank you my Lord, my Lady, for accepting my request. Your castle is truly majestic.”, Lord Leyton said as he got to Ned and Cat. They noted within themselves the similarities between the lord and his uncle. They have the same eyes and face shape, if one would look at more closely. If not for Ser Harrold’s taller built, whitened hair and aquiline nose, many would already make the connection between them.

 

“It is of no trouble, Lord Leyton.”, Ned then said. “We are delighted to partake with this union of the North and the Reach.”

 

“Lord Stark, my Lady.” Ser Jorah bowed and kissed Cat's hand. “This is Lady Lynesse, my betrothed, and her sister Malora.”

 

“My Lord, my Lady.”, Lady Lynesse and Lady Malora curtsied. Cat noted Lady Lynesse’s beauty. Her skin is very fair and with her blonde hair and blue eyes, she looks near ethereal. Her sister on the other hand, does not look much like her with her long dark hair and brown eyes. Cat remembered then that they have different mothers.

 

“It is lovely to meet you all. Welcome to Winterfell.”, Cat offered them a smile. “I have prepared your rooms for you. I am sure you are tired from the journey. Let me show you your rooms.”

 

After showing the guests their rooms, Cat and Ned met once more in his solar.

 

“The easy part is over.”, Cat noted. “I don’t think our guests have chanced upon them yet.”

 

“Ser Harrold and Ser Wendell are still in the wolfswood conducting the hunt for the feast tomorrow. Ser Damian and Griff are with the children not far from them, teaching them archery.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” It was a comfort that the wolfswood can be accessed without going through Winter town. It is best that the Hightower party not meet with them yet.

 

“Ser Harrold said that he’ll talk to Lord Leyton after supper.”, Ned reminded her. “Let’s have faith that we’ll have him on our side.”

 

“Aye, I pray the gods grant us so.”

 

 

 

\------------------

 

 

“A bit higher.”, Griff instructed. “You’ll have to angle your forearm parallel to the ground. Relax your shoulders and then release.”

 

Sansa released the breath she’s been holding as her fingers released the bowstring. She then squealed as she saw her arrow strike through the red spot on the tree bark. A round of applause followed then. And being the young lady she was, she curtsied at her audience.

 

“Well done, Sansa!”, Robb acclaimed proudly. “Maybe in a few moons you’ll be better than Theon.”

 

“Hey!”, cried Theon. “It won’t be that easy to surpass me!”

 

“Tell that to Dany.”, Jon chimed in. “He surpassed you in less than a moon!”

 

“It was one time!”

 

“One of many to come.”, Dany commented, feeling smug. It felt good to tease Theon. He was such an ass to her most of the time, calling her and Jon damsels in distress. “That was an awesome shot Sansa.” Dany turned to Sansa and gave her a smile.

 

Sansa smiled back, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Thank you, Dany.”

 

“Sansa’s blushing!”, Arya, ever the observant one, exclaimed.

 

“No, I’m not!”, Sansa quickly retorted, although her face turned an even brighter red.

 

“Seriously Sansa?”, Theon shook his head in incredulousness. “Dany’s prettier than you!”

 

At his remark, Sansa came almost close to tears. Ser Damian took it upon himself to end the escalating distress among the children.

 

“You better stop that Theon.”, Ser Damian called out. “It is not proper to mock a lady.”

 

“And Sansa’s more beautiful!”, Dany added. “How dare you say I’m prettier!”

 

“It’s true though.”, Arya said in a whisper, quiet enough for only Jon to hear. Jon pinched her back at her remark. Thankfully, Sansa did not hear her faint ‘Oww’, and smiled once again at Dany’s comment.

 

“Let’s pack up for now children.”, Ser Damian called out to them. “Lord Stark said that there will be important guests later at supper, and it will be best you prepare yourselves.”

 

After the children’s resounding agreement, they hooked their bows over their arms and picked up their arrows from the ground and tree barks. It was on their way back when Ser Damian shared a grim look with Griff, knowing all too well what will happen later.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

It was quite an unusual sight for Jon to not have the older Whents and Terricks at their table. His lady mother said that they tasked them with important things for the wedding feast tomorrow. Griff also offered his help, as there were still much to prepare. Lord Leyton was introduced first to them, then his daughters. Ser Jorah was introduced to Dany and Theon, as they have not formally met yet. The twins were awed with the newly anointed knight, Theon less so, remembering he was knighted due to his leading the fray on the attack on Pyke.

 

Lord Leyton gave Dany a curious look as they were introduced. He noted to himself that Lord Manderly must have been gravely mistaken if the boy looked anything like his grandfather. His thoughts were pushed aside as Lynesse doted on the children.

 

“You have such lovely children my Lord, my Lady.”, Lynesse said. “It is also good to see that they have other children their age with them to play with.”

 

 “I thank you my Lady.”, Catelyn replied. “They are wonderful children indeed. I pray you also have lots of your own in the years to come.”

 

“Thank you, Lady Stark.”, Lady Lynesse then looked at her betrothed with fondness. “I pray that the gods will it so. It will be a blessing to have lots of children.”

 

“My daughter speaks true.” Lord Leyton added. “It is good to have a home with many children. I always felt joy in seeing mine own grow up as close as they were.”

 

The sisters agreed, with Lynesse voicing her regret that her other brothers and sisters were not there to see her wed. She also commented on how she misses them so. They then took their seats as the servants laid out the food.

 

Supper was quite a feast already for the Stark household. Lord Leyton insisted that some of the food and wine they brought from the Reach be served. Roasted lamb with turnips, suckling pig, mushroom and leek soup, and a wide array of fruits and vegetables lined the high table. Two bottles of Arbor Gold were opened for the adults, while spiced grape juice were given to the children. Supper was ended with a hefty slice of apple pie, making Arya proudly burp at her fullness. Sansa chided her but the rest of the people at the table only laughed, making the atmosphere a bit lighter for everyone.

 

As supper unceremoniously ended, Robb and Jon offered to escort their sisters back to their rooms, while Theon and Dany also excused themselves to retire for the night. The older ones stayed a bit longer, talking about more specifics for the weddings that will happen on the morrow. They talked about how Lord Wyman’s septon will arrive with the Manderly’s at about noon and how Ned will officiate the wedding at the godswoods. It will be a first for Winterfell’s sept to be used for a wedding. It was a relief to know that there were not much Southerners in attendance, since the sept was smaller than they have in the South. The ladies shared their excitement for the wedding by the Old Gods. The custom was very foreign to them, but they have heard that it was a beautiful affair, the wedding being conducted at night. Cat affirmed its beauty, remembering the marriage between Lord Leobald and Berena Tallhart, just a year after Robb was born. She and Ned have also talked about renewing their vows in front of the heart tree; it has been slipping from their minds as of late. _Maybe after the winds settle down_ , she thought. After some more talks, they all bid their good nights.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Lord Leyton has just changed into his night clothes when a knock came upon his door. He put on a thick coat before opening the door. _Who in the seven hells?_ , he wondered. He was struck silent as if he saw the face of a ghost.

 

“Good evening, nephew.”, the ghost greeted.

 

“Wha… h-how?”, he stuttered. He staggered back and the old knight took the opportunity to close the door behind him. _Not a ghost_ , Leyton thought. It was his uncle, the great Ser Gerold Hightower in the flesh.

 

“What are you doing here?”, he finally managed to say.

 

“I am here to talk to you.”, the old knight simply said.

 

“How did you know I was here? And how could you have entered Winterfell without being seen?” As much as he believed his uncle capable, it will be quite a feat to be able to pass through so many guards. He noticed that he has a sword at his hip. Surely an unknown man with a blade breaking in at night will cause an alarm. _Unless…_

 

His uncle laughed at him as if what he was saying was ridiculous. “Those guys would not dare hurt their old master-at-arms.”

 

 _Ser Harrold Terrick,_ Leyton remembered. It was absurd to think that the very man Lord Wyman told him about was his uncle. “But how? Why?” The questions just keep coming out of his mouth.

 

“How? Well, Lord and Lady Stark gave me and my brothers asylum here after the war.”, Ser Gerold stated, as if there was nothing unnatural about the situation. “And why? Because our king is here.”

 

“What do you mean? The Mad King died years ago!” Leyton felt the frustration coming over him. None of what his uncle was saying is making any sense to him.

 

“Lower your voice, Leyton.”, Ser Gerold said in a harsh whisper. Lord Leyton felt like a little boy again. His uncle was the one who taught him much of the world growing up. He was presented to court at a young age, making him a tighter bond with his uncle than his lord father. It was a different time, and a different king.

 

“I have much to discuss with you about the recent years.”, his uncle continued. “But you have to promise me, whether you agree or not to the plan I am going to share with you, that you will not speak to a soul of what happened tonight or what I am about to tell you.”

 

The look his uncle has was serious, the fine lines across his forehead looking more prominent in the candlelight. He forgot how long a time has passed since he saw him last. It was a joy to meet him again, but the circumstances of their reunion makes him think the joy will be short-lived. Whatever his uncle was going to share will cause great distress, indeed. Nonetheless, he’s curious of what his uncle has been through all those years, and even more curious of the king he was talking about.

 

“Alright, uncle.”, Leyton managed to say after a while. He looked into his uncle’s eyes as he pledged:

 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. Cliffhanger. Sorry, can't help myself. >:))
> 
> I hope you got the title. :)) I really wanted Maester Aemon's whole quote though. Like the title, this chapter's a bit shorter than the others. I just couldn't find a way to cut the narrative more "elegantly". I hope it's alright.
> 
> The weddings and revelations will be next chapter! I'll be posting by Sunday (night here) again by then. Thank you for the continued support! Feedback is very welcome :D I'll make sure to answer them accordingly. See you next week!


	7. Chapter 6: By the Old Gods and the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminiscing lord, a wedding in front of the Old gods and the New, and a worried daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apparently, I discovered last chapter that I've been referencing the wrong fic all along. (imagine my horror) A True Name is still good though! And Chapter 1 is still dedicated for that fic :)) I'll just dedicate another chapter for the real inspo. I also recently figured out how to properly reference another fic. The oneshot that inspired this story is thus listed below :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Theon - 12  
> Robb, Jon, Dany - 8  
> Sansa - 6  
> Arya - 5  
> Bran - a couple of moons
> 
> As promised, here is Chapter 6 :)

**Winterfell**

  


Leyton leaned over the balustrade overlooking the courtyard. He watched as the legendary Sword of the Morning give instructions to the young king and princess while they spar with each other. Jon Connington was not far, also looking over the children's practice. His mind was still boggled with all his uncle has told him the night before. Everything his uncle said was absolutely ludicrous, yet the knight and lord that he had met at the Tourney at Storm's End are there to prove it. It was a good thing that his sons Baelor and Garth was not able to come, or they would not be freely going about the castle as they do. Looking at the hidden Targaryens more closely, he could now see the resemblance.

 

People saw the boy as all-Stark, being proclaimed as Ned's son. They dismissed the less notable features such as his cheekbones and the shape of his eyes and nose. He remembered meeting Prince Duncan, with his black hair and dark purple eyes. He too had a different coloring, although when he was side by side with his younger brother Prince Daeron, no one doubted his roots. Surely when the boy reaches adulthood, he'll be like the Prince of Dragonflies reborn. The princess looks like a young Queen Rhaella, minus the brown hair. She looked like a miniature of Ser Arthur Dayne with the coloring she has now. No one seem to doubt the relation between the two.

 

He wondered if it was always that easy to hide a Targaryen. King Aegon V shaved his head to squire for Ser Duncan the Tall when he was a boy. It was a tale the late Lord Commander fondly told him once. Without the silver hair, he was thought of as a boy from Flea Bottom. It was a mystery how people could easily discount all other possibilities when the obvious are presented to them. He sighed as the thoughts of the truth burdened him. He did not realize that Malora has been calling his attention.

 

“What are you thinking of so deeply Father?”, she asked, worry written on her face.

 

“It's nothing my dear. It's just memories long passed.”

 

“Are you recalling some of your childhood perhaps?”, Malora asked, noticing how hard his attention were at the children. “You used to tell us tales about your childhood at the Red Keep. Are you thinking about your time with Grand-uncle Gerold?”

 

He felt a hole at the bottom of his stomach at hearing his uncle's name. Malora has never met Ser Gerold. Alerie was the only one of his daughters to have gone to court and met him. “Aye, it was an unforgettable time for me. Not many will be able to say that they have trained with the best swords of the realm.”

 

“I wish I could have met him. You seem more fond of him than Grandfather.”

 

“Aye, I am.” He wonders if there was a chance to introduce his daughter to the father that he grew up with. He was struck again by the heaviness of their situation. It was now upon him to decide. He remembered Ser Gerold's words the night before.

 

_“We light the way, Leyton.”, his uncle reminded him. “Right now, you are the only light that could help us.”_

 

He closed his eyes heavily, imaging his childhood at the Red Keep, thinking of the friends that he made, the Targaryens thought to be wiped out from this world. As he opened his eyes, he looked at the children once more and saw them laughing, making memories of dead men harder to get rid off. It was then that he made the decision that will change their House's lives forever.

  


\------------------

  


“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.”, the couple recited together.

 

“I am hers and she is mine.”

“I am his and he is mine.”

 

“From this day, until the end of my days.”

 

Lord Leyton went to his daughter and removed her maiden cloak, a burning white tower embroidered on smokey grey satin that was lined with lighter grey fur. Ser Jorah then placed the heavy fur cloak dyed with green, with a massive black bear on its center upon her shoulders, signifying the protection that he'll give to his wife.

 

“With this kiss, I pledge my love.”, they said again in unison.

 

As they kissed, the septon announced: “You are now of one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.”

 

Sansa could not help but admire the ceremony, a tear escaping her eye. She thought to herself that she too will wed in a sept to a gallant knight. On the other hand, Arya mumbled “Finally.”, earning a smile from her older brothers. The ceremony was too long even for their tastes. There were too many songs and prayers that were involved. They have all grown up learning of the Faith of the Seven because of their mother, but only Sansa seemed to have the inclination to the New Gods.

 

Dany was lost throughout the ceremony. She and Viserys never did took fancy to any gods growing up. _“Dragons answer to neither gods nor men.”_ , he used to say. Halfway throughout the ceremony, she thought she should have just went with Theon ahead in the godswood earlier. Dany would endure an hour of Theon's teasing rather than hear the long prayers of the septon. It was nice to have her Uncle Damian and Lady Wylla beside her though. Ser Wendell also seem more reserved than usual, taking the ceremony in with all solemnity.

 

The couple then went out of the sept to journey to the godswood, followed by their respective families, then the Starks, the Manderly’s, the Terricks, and the Whents. The godswood was eerily beautiful. The pathway to the heart tree was lighted with glass lanterns, giving the light sprinkle of snow on the ground a warm glow. The Northmen in attendance stood in neat lines on the two sides of the pathway, a small portion on the front was left for the ones who attended the ceremony at the sept. As they took their places, Lord Stark took his place in front of the heart tree, with Ser Jorah at his side. Lady Lynesse remained with her father at the back of the guests. The lady looked like a snow fairy like Old Nan's tales as specks of snow fell to her blonde hair and ivory samite dress.

 

“Who comes in the presence of the Old Gods tonight?”, Lord Stark said loudly.

 

“Lady Lynesse of House Hightower, trueborn and flowered, has come to the old gods to be wed.”, answered Lord Leyton.

 

“Who gives her?”

 

“Lord Leyton of House Hightower.” Lord Leyton looked at his youngest daughter fondly. “Her father.”

 

“And who claims her?”

 

“I do.”, Ser Jorah said. “Ser Jorah of House Mormont, trueborn and noble, Lord of Bear Island.”

 

Lady Lynesse and Lord Leyton then walked towards Ser Jorah. Lord Leyton gave Lady Lynesse's hand to him before going to Lady Malora's side.

 

“Do you take this man?”, Ned asked Lady Lynesse.

 

“I take this man.”

 

“Kneel in front of the Old Gods and ask for their blessing.”

 

The couple kneeled, and silently prayed. After some time, they stood up still hand in hand, and kissed.

 

“In the eyes of the Old Gods, these two are now one.”, Ned announced.

 

Ser Jorah then lifted his wife on his arms and started the walk back to the keep. The guests followed the newlyweds after showering them with petals of winter roses. Dany thought it odd how fast the ceremony went compared to the one earlier. She thought that if she'll ever have to wed, she'll pick the Old Gods with no hesitation. She looked at Jon then. She thought that he'll no doubt want to be wed in front of the Old Gods too. She wondered if it will be a first for Targaryens to wed in front of the Old Gods instead of the New. A sudden image of older versions of her and Jon kneeling in front of the heart tree came to her mind. She blushed at her unbidden thoughts. _There is no way it will happen_ , she reminded herself. _We will have to marry for alliances._

 

“Are you alright?”, Jon asked. She did not notice him approach her. “I thought you were looking at me but then maybe you were just brooding.”

 

“Why would I look at you?”, she answered defensively, feeling heat creep up on her face. “Also, I'm not brooding. There were just some things on my mind.”

 

“That is brooding!”, Jon said matter-of-factly.

 

“Do I hear something about brooding?”, Robb interjected.

 

“Aye, Dany was brooding earlier.”, Jon shared with his twin.

 

“You're also brooding now?”, Robb said in an accusing tone. His eyes suddenly turned serious. “You better stop that, or you’ll be the one mistaken as Jon's twin.”

 

“Oh gods, are you jealous?”

 

“No, I'm not!”

 

“Hey!”, Jon intervened. “You know I'll be there for _both_ of you no matter what.” He hooked his left arm over Robb's neck and his right over Dany's.

 

“No need to fight over me.”, he then added smugly.

 

Robb and Dany looked at each other, knowing just what they had to do. With Robb's nod as signal, they picked up a handful each of snow and smothered Jon's face. They ran ahead some of the guests with resounding laughter as Jon made way to catch up with them, already plotting his revenge.

 

“Pssh. Children.”, Theon muttered, although a smile also formed on his lips. Within himself, he knew he would run after them to join in if he could, but he can't. He was tasked to escort Lady Malora by Ser Damian as some sort of “punishment” for mocking Sansa the day before. The knight said he should learn a thing or two about taking care of a lady. _What does he know, really? He doesn't even have a lady of his own yet._ Still, Theon followed, knowing well how the knight could make sparring a pain in the butt for him on the morrow.

  
  
  


Unbeknownst to the others, Lord Leyton lingered behind, noticing his uncle behind some of the trees.

 

When all the guests have left the clearing near the pool, Ser Gerold approached his nephew.

 

“Have you decided?”, he asked.

 

“Aye.”, Leyton gave him a boyish smile, although his eyes shone with worry.

 

“We’ll light the way.”

  


\------------------

  


The newlyweds were given the place of honor at the center of the high table. Maege Mormont and her daughter Dacey were seated at Jorah's right while Lord Leyton and Lady Malora took their seats on Lynesse's side. Ned Stark took his seat on Lord Leyton's left with Catelyn following beside him, and Arya taking up the rear. The twins took the seats on Dacey's right with Sansa in the rear. It was the first big feast Dany had gone to. Arya's and Theon's namedays were more intimate, suppers similar to what they were used to, with more food and dessert. Dany and the rest of the usual people she has supper with were seated at the farther back of the hall. It's near the exit, and not many guests were near them. It was a comfort to finally have her Grandpa Harrold near her. She knows why he was keeping a low profile. With his attendance, it seems things are more settled now.

 

Much of the North attended the wedding, but there were not as many people as during the twins’ nameday feasts. Catelyn saw the Tallharts, Manderly's, Glovers, and Dustins. She felt relieved when she noted earlier that Lord Bolton was not in attendance. She always felt discomfort around the man, his soulless eyes never failed to give her a shiver down her back. It was also good to see the Glovers. She remembered that Ser Jorah's first wife was from House Glover. It was comforting to know that they support Ser Jorah's remarriage.

 

The feast was bountiful. Lord Leyton surely did not scrimp on the food, wine, and ale. Roasted ducks, baked salmon, several spit-roasted boars, vegetable stews and salads lined the tables. It was quite a luxury to see, and most of  the guests were not used to such indulgence. A bit later after desserts were served, gifts were presented. Swords, shields, books, and bejeweled heirlooms were presented to the couple. It was at some point of the dancing when the bard started playing the merry tunes of “The Bear and the Maiden Fair”, a very apt song for the newlyweds’ bedding. The women carried off Ser Jorah, and the men in turn carried off Lady Lynesse. The twins went over to their sisters to cover their eyes, remembering Theon's crude depiction of the bedding earlier. Dany was astonished. She thought that Theon was only exaggerating, but there they were: the bride and groom being stripped naked by their guests. Wylla silently laughed at Ser Damian, knowing all too well how much he wanted to cover Dany's eyes. The dancing continued after the couple was swept away outside the Great Hall. It was then that Jory approached their table, going to Wylla's side.

 

“May I have this dance, my Lady?”, he asked.

 

To say she was shocked was an understatement. They have rarely talked to each other for the past eight years, even with knowing the same secrets hidden within them. It was only when her “father” gave her a nudge, that she was able to respond: “You may.”

 

Catelyn watched from where she and Ned were dancing as she saw Jory and Wylla approach the open floor. _It was about time._ She thought she'd have to push Jory before he made a move. _We may have a wedding here again soon._ The thought made her giddy. Even with all the scrupulous details, she enjoyed planning the weddings. It made her forget some of her worries. She'll enjoy it even more planning for her dearest friend. Ned held her hand tighter, seeing her mind reel with the idea.

 

“Don't go planning their wedding just yet.”, he whispered to her ear.

 

“How did you know that I was?”

 

“Your looks are much too obvious, lady wife.”, he said with a chuckle. “Let her and Jory grow closer. Knowing Jory, it will take moons before he asks her.”

 

“Alright. But I swear to the Old Gods and the New, if he takes a year more…”

 

“Hush now, don't make any threats on one of my most loyal men. I'll make sure he doesn't ask her too late.”

 

“Good that we're in understanding.”, she replied seriously. Ned just laughed once more, knowing his wife would do all she could to have the wedding before the year's end.

  
  
  


Lord Leyton watched as Malora made her way back to the high table after dancing with one of Lord Stark's bannermen. She looks as if she saw a ghost, panic evident in her eyes.

 

“Father!”, she called out to him. “I think I saw grandfather. He was right there!”

 

Malora pointed to the far away table where he saw his uncle seated earlier. His uncle was nowhere to be seen anymore, no doubt he sensed his grandniece's discovery of him.

 

“He was right there!”, she swore once more.

 

“Now, now, Malora. Your grandfather is long gone.”, he tried to calm her down.

 

“Do you think he's visiting us because of Lynesse's wedding? She was his favorite grandchild.” He did not know Malora was capable of being superstitious. She has the quickest wit among his children, and often disprove such notions. _You have to see it to believe it._ At least, she thought it was what she saw.

 

“There's no such thing as ghosts, Malora.” He knows all too well. “I think I know who you saw, but I'll tell you about him later.”

 

“Why wait later? Why not tell me now?”

 

“I'll tell you later.”, his voice became more firm. “If you could wait, I'll call upon your chambers later.”

 

She seemed unconvinced, but nonetheless agreed. He did plan on telling her, knowing that her mind would be a valuable asset. But it was supposed to be much later, when they were back in Oldtown. _Mayhap it's all for the better._ , he thought. Gods know how hard to believe it'll be coming from his own mouth.

  
  


\------------------

  
  
  


At around midnight, when most of the guests were either still heavily in their drinks or sleeping deeply, Leyton went to knock on his daughter's door. As she opened the door, he put his index finger on his lips, signaling her to remain silent. He then took her arm and led her to Lord Stark's solar.

 

Only when the guards let them in did Lady Malora asked of the situation her father so secretively conjured.

 

“What are we doing here Father?”

 

“I brought you here so that you could meet someone very special to me.”, Lord Leyton replied.

 

She did not notice it at first, but there was indeed another person in the room. It was the man she saw earlier with the face of his late grandfather. She approached him and touched his face. After confirming it was no ghost, she finally put the pieces together.

 

“Grand-uncle Gerold!”, she exclaimed with a gasp.

 

“Glad to meet you, grandniece.”, the old knight bowed.

 

“It is an honor to meet you too Ser.”, she said politely with a bit of worry on her voice. “But, what are you doing here?”

 

“It is a long story. We should wait for the others before I tell you.”

 

Before she could ask of who the others could be, Lord and Lady Stark entered, with Ser Damian, Ser Wendell, and Griff following behind.

 

Lord Stark took his seat behind his desk with his wife seating on a stool beside him. The Hightowers took the seats in front and the rest took post near the door.

 

“I am grateful for you joining us, Lord Leyton.”, Ned started.

 

“It was a hard decision for me.”, Leyton admitted. “My uncle was the driving force that convinced me. I also have to thank you for keeping him safe.”

 

“It was a pleasure having him here. It is the least I could do for them after saving my blood.”

 

“Father?”, Malora interjected, becoming more confused with what she was hearing.

 

“Malora, the reason your grand-uncle is here, is because it is his duty.”, Leyton tried to ease in. “His oath is to House Targaryen.”

 

“But father…”, she tried to retort but her father cut her off.

 

“The last dragons are here. You've met them.”, he said simply.

 

“But how could that…” She trailed off as she remembered the boy with purple eyes. She looked at Ser Damian then. “You're not his uncle?”

 

“No, my Lady.”, he answered. “My true name is Ser Arthur Dayne.”

 

Malora was shocked at the knight's  admission. Stories of him were renowned throughout the realms. It was a first for her to meet the legend in the flesh. Still, the questions run in her mind. “You said dragons, father. Is there more than the boy?”

 

“The boy you're thinking of is Princess Daenerys Targaryen.”, Griff said. “Nice to be of acquaintance my Lady, my true name is Jon Connington.”

 

“And I am Ser Oswell Whent.”, Ser Wendell chimed in.

 

Malora was silent, still trying to absorb the information. Exiles, all of them--the Targaryen loyalists that were said to have hidden across the Narrow Sea. She tried her best to calm herself and make sense of what was happening.

 

“You still have not answered my question.”, she said after a long silence. “Is there more than the boy? I mean, the _princess_ ?” She remembered then of the whispers at Lannisport, of how Viserys Targaryen died in Braavos. _Then who are they referring to?_ She did not know of any more Targaryens alive in this world.

 

“You have met my twin sons, my Lady.”, Catelyn took it upon herself to answer. “Well, it was quite a story of how they came about. I bore only one, but birthed two.” _Both were born of love._

 

“You mean…” She remembered thinking how different the twins were just from their appearance. But she thought nothing more of it, seeing them look like each of their parents. She then remembered Lord Stark's words: _“Saving my blood”_ , he said to her grand-uncle.

 

It was then her grand-uncle regaled the tragic love between the Silver Prince and the She-wolf. She has never met either of them. She was a bit older than the Prince, and she only knew of his character from her brothers' and Alerie's stories. None of her siblings believed the Prince to be capable of the accusations Robert Baratheon spread throughout the realm. Ser Gerold continued on, telling her about how they got to Winterfell, and how he and Jon Connington rescued the Princess from the king's assassins. It was an unbelievable tale, but she can't dispute any of what he said as all the people in the room's faces remained serious throughout.

 

“Isn't this treason?”, she dared to ask. “If anyone finds out…”

 

“You have to understand my dear,” her father tried to reason out. “I have put my trust in this cause, because I trust in my uncle. And I know it will be for the better.”

 

“I know it _could_ all be for the better, father. Anyone seems to be better than that whoremongering king I saw at Lannisport. But, this is much too dangerous. Lord Tywin would not stand back if he knew.”

 

“We all know that.”, Jon Connington answered her. “That's why no one has to know of it yet. Rhaegar's son is still too young to rule, and neither he nor Princess Daenerys has formed any alliance as of yet.”

 

“We could supply you with many fighting men, and an armada.”, Malora replied. “But it will not be enough. You'll need…more.” Again, her mind seem to click it all together.

 

“You need more Targaryen loyalists. You need the Tyrells.”, she realized. “Will you try to bribe my brother by law?”

 

“That's one way of looking at it.”, Lord Stark finally spoke. “But no, we won't let them in on it yet. We have a plan, but it'll be for the long term. We plan on taking one of your nephews to be fostered here in Winterfell.”

 

“I think that will be a good idea.”, Lord Leyton said.

 

“You're just agreeing to all this, father?”, Malora asked. “What will we get from all this?”

 

“We have talked about it with the Princess.” It was Ser Oswell who spoke. “There can be no promise of betrothals just yet, but she is willing to give the Stormlands to House Hightower.”

 

Even Ser Gerold's eyes grew at Ser Oswell's words. He did not know there was such an arrangement with the Princess. _It must have been a bargain in case Leyton did not agree._

 

“Aye.”, Lady Stark said. “It was Dany who came up with the idea. She looked up at Westeros’ map and saw that it could be a beneficial piece of land for House Hightower. You would have both ports to the east and west. Some part of the Reach would also have to be included to the Stormlands for you to retain your seat at Old Town. The Tyrells would not like it, but we feel some lands from the Westerlands could be of good compensation for them.”

 

 _That seems to be a generous offer._ , Malora thought. House Hightower could only benefit from being a high lord. Her father has also said before how much more Weeping Town could be developed like Oldtown. It was a thriving city, and would thrive even more if her father was to handle it.

 

“What about the king?”, she asked. “What are his thoughts on this?”

 

“He doesn't know yet.”, Cat admitted. “He'll know when he is of age.”

 

“You mean to tell me that we'll be fighting for a king who knows nothing?”, Malora asked incredulously.

 

“It is true that he knows nothing of all of this yet.”, her grand-uncle answered. “But we have trained the boy, we saw him grow up. He's nothing like his grandfather. He has greatness in him. He'll be the fulfillment of what Prince Rhaegar had wanted for the realm.”

 

“Aye, he'll be ready to fulfill his destiny when the time comes.”, Ser Oswell added.

 

Lord Leyton held Malora's hand then. “Malora, please.”, he said to her with all earnestness.

 

She knew that her father would have gone with the plan without her approval. When he decides on something, it's as good as final. It warmed her though, knowing that his father trusts her and wants her thoughts on this plan. He has always been a logical man but his decision was more of emotions, she knew. It was more for his fondness of Ser Gerold, and of the late Targaryens too, even if he didn't voice it out. She remembered him proudly recalling his childhood with the royals. He had been one of the firsts to go to Summerhall when he heard of the tragedy that happened. She was very young then, but she remembered him leaving High Tower with tears in his eyes. He had been even more sullen after the rebellion, with the news of House Targaryen's downfall and his uncle's exile. He'll have to be his best self if he wants this plan to be successful. _I'll have to watch out for him._

 

“Alright, father.”, she stood up, making up her mind. “I, on my honor as a Hightower, by the Old Gods and the New, pledge on this cause.”

 

“Thank you, my dear.”, her father kissed her hand. “I don't know what I'll do if I don't have your support.”

 

The people in the room seemed to feel much lighter then. The gears for the restoration have finally started turning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd research Malora Hightower, you'll know that she was called the "Mad Maid". Both her and Lord Leyton are said to be stuck in High Tower "concocting spells". Well, let's just say in this fic, they're concocting something else :))))
> 
>  
> 
> I'm setting a faster pace again. Tell me your thoughts! :D


	8. Chapter 7: A Thorny Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family, friends(?), and business :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! There is some small time skip between this chapter and the last. Hope you like this one.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Willas - 17  
> Garlan, Renly - 14  
> Theon - 12  
> Jon (real) Dany, Loras - 9  
> Robb, Jon (known) - 8  
> Margaery - 7  
> Sansa - 6  
> Arya - 5  
> Bran- a few moons

**Highgarden**

 

Lady Olenna's lids have been hurting from all the eye rolls she did earlier in the day. It's Willas’ seventeenth nameday and various lords and ladies of the Reach have come to present their viable daughters. She has watched most of these young ladies grow up, having come to Highgarden every time her oaf of a son throws a feast, which was about once every three moons. It was high time Willas picks one of them, but in honesty, she'd rather have him be a bachelor all his life than marry one of these silly girls. All of them seem pretty enough, but she doubts any of them could match her grandson's wit.

 

Mace seems more jovial than normal, which she thought was impossible. He looked sillier than all the girls combined, smiling from ear to ear as if he was the one receiving the presents given to his son.

 

“Spit it out Mace. What are you up to?”

 

“It's nothing mother.” But still, he kept smiling wildly. “Is it not a good enough day to be happy?”

 

“If you think these lords’ empty words are enough to make you happy, then I fear you're even more foolish than I thought.”

 

“Mother!”

 

“What? Am I wrong?”

 

“Well, no. But…”

 

“But what?”, she said in a sharper tone. “Spit it out Mace!”

 

But Mace did not answer her. He stood from his seat and walked towards the double doors of the Great Hall. He was shaking hands with a young man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. The man didn't seem to be a Reach lord, yet his choice of clothing could mistake him as such. He wore a gold doublet over black trousers. His brown cape is clipped upon his shoulders with gold metal chains, with garnett-encrusted brooches at either end. They approached her and she could smell the man's strong perfume as he drew near.

 

“Mother, this is Lord Renly Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you my lady.”, Renly bent down to kiss her hand. “I am thankful for your acceptance of me staying here for a few days.”

 

“When did I ever?” She did not even know he was coming. _Mace will get an earful from me later._

 

“Mother! Don't say that to our guest!”, Mace chided. “I'm sorry Lord Renly. My mother does not mean it. You are most welcome here in Highgarden.”

 

“No worries, my lord.”, he said with a charming smile. “It is of no offense.”

 

Mace felt relieved at the lord's words. “My maids will show you to your rooms. I'll have them prepare you some food and bath. You could roam the castle grounds if you wish afterwards. The feast would not be until supper time. You could also go horse-riding if you--”

 

“Oh stop your stupid yapping already, will you?”, Lady Olenna snapped. Her son seemed so eager to please, and he's making an even more of a fool of himself in the process. “Let Lord Renly decide what he'll do after his rest.”

 

Lord Renly does not seem shocked at all with her sharp tongue. He seemed...amused.

 

“Thank you, my lady.”, he said with a light chuckle. “My lord, once again, thank you for your hospitality. I'll retire to my rooms for now.”

 

With that, Mace called on the maids and Lord Renly and his men went to follow them. Her son was also about to exit the hall, but she stopped him with a firm grip on his arm.

 

“No, no.”, she tutted. “You're coming with me. You're going to tell me what in the seven hells you are planning on.”

 

His mother's menacing glare made him shiver. All he could do was nod his head and obediently follow her.

  
  
  


**Winterfell**

 

“Hey, where are we going?”, Dany asked.

 

“You'll know when we get there!”, Jon continued walking ahead of her.

 

They are in the godswood. Jon told her the night before that he'll need a sparring partner this morning since Arya was sick and would not be able to make it. He said he got used to the routine, and he did not want to miss a day of the exercise. But they have already passed the heart tree, where she knew he and Arya always practices, and they are still going deeper in the godswood. It was a good thing that it has stopped snowing or else she would not have bothered going with him at all.

 

“Here!”, he finally said as he stopped before small clearing. “Look!”

 

Dany was astonished. Upon the clearing's ground was an image of a dragon. Its outline was made of packed snow. “Is it Balerion the Dread?”, she asked, a smile already forming on her face. She remembered the image drawn upon the book they were studying.

 

“Aye. I made it myself. Happy nameday Dany.”, he smiled at her widely. He seems pleased that Dany liked his gift.

 

Dany almost forgot. At the time of her last nameday, they were still in mourning after Viserys’ death. “Thank you. But how did you know?”

 

“Ser Damian told me the other day.”, he said, keeping the knight's secret gift for Dany to find out later. “I have another gift, something you'll be able to keep.”

 

Jon reached out from his cloak and gave her something wrapped with cloth. “I know your love of dragons, but I know you also recently had an interest in tales of the Long Night. It was given to me by our Uncle Benjen. It was from Maester Aemon's personal library. I thought you could have it, since I have read and almost memorized it already. It's an amazing read!”

 

“Aemon?”, she asked. _Isn't that Jon's real name? It's a Targaryen name._

 

“Aye! Like the Dragon Knight!”, Jon shouted with glee. “Uncle Benjen said he was King Aegon V's older brother before he became a maester.”

 

Dany held the book tighter against her chest. She was sobbing now. First she found out that she still has Jon as family, and now, the knowledge of having another so near made her feel happier. If it were only possible to talk to the man and know more about her family, she would. “Thank you. Really, I am truly grateful.”, she managed to say in between sobs.

 

“Hey, why are you crying?”, he asked, worried that he said something to upset his friend.

 

“It's nothing. I'm just really happy.”, and she gave him a teary smile.

 

Jon thought it was the saddest yet most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He did not know why, but his arms moved on its own and embraced Dany. “If you're happy, then wipe those tears. It will be bad for you if you have swollen eyes. People would think I bullied you on your nameday." He tried to ignore the warmth that’s creeping on his face and stayed in embrace. _He'll laugh at me if he saw my face is all red.,_ Jon thought.

 

“Aye, I will.” Dany was shocked at first but welcomed the warmth that Jon gave. She did not try to break it off until Jon did, walking ahead her once more without looking back, saying they will be breaking their fast soon.

  
  
  


**Highgarden**

 

It has been moons since Lord Leyton have left Winterfell. He and Malora arrived in Highgarden a day before, his nameday presents for his grandson proving to be as fast as Lord Manderly told him they would be. Willas was so grateful for the Northern coursers he gave. He bought one male and female for him to breed. Lord Leyton knew from his last nameday that he wanted to get more breeds of horses to study on. He is making quite a reputation for being the best breeder of horses, hawks, and hounds in the seven kingdoms. He was happy that his ingenuity's being more known. _A man's glory should not be limited to how good he is at tourneys._ The thought made him glare at Mace Tyrell. If he hadn't made Willas participate in that tourney years ago, he might have been renowned earlier. _Willas would have not been called a cripple._ It was all the other nobilities would describe him as, although never in front of any of the Tyrells nor his family. Mace looked back at him, but quickly averted his gaze. The Lord of Highgarden knew he still blames him for what happened. No amount of the lord's shifting blame on Prince Oberyn could convince Leyton otherwise. He knew his son by law fears him by a certain amount because of this. Though, he seems more fidgety than before. Well, it does not matter. The Queen of Thorns will be the deciding factor of whether or not their plans will take root. He thought much during the moons that passed, and hoped that Lady Olenna will consider Lord Stark's offer as a good enough opportunity. He knows she does not take light of his opinion. He wonders if it will be enough.

 

He was surprised to see Lord Renly among the guests at the feast. He met the lord at a tourney some time before the Greyjoys rebeled. Lord Leyton was talking with Alerie and Malora when he entered the Great Hall, his pompous attire blending easily in the Reach crowd. His younger daughter saw his curious look and answered his unspoken question.

 

“My lord husband plans on having him foster Loras in Storm's End.”

 

“Is that so?”, he said in contemplation. He'll have to act faster than he thought.

 

“Why the look, Father?”

 

“It's just I also have an offer for Loras. I fear I may be too late.”

 

“It is not too late, Father.”, she said with a reassuring squeeze on his arm. “My mother by law has yet to decide on the matter. It's what's troubling Mace since earlier. Do you plan on fostering him in the High Tower?”, Alerie seemed excited at the thought.

 

“No, my dear.”, he answered apologetically. “It is Lord Stark's offer.”

 

“Lord Stark?”

 

“Aye. When we were at Winterfell, he offered to foster one of my grandsons. Your sister is alone in the North now. He asked if I would like my blood to be fostered by him so that Lynesse would not feel too alone. It will be a few days of travel from Bear Island and Winterfell, but it will provide a comfort for her to have her nephew not as far as the Reach. You know your siblings’ children are far too young. I thought it would be better for your son to take the offer. House Tyrell could also forge an alliance with another Great House.”

 

“That is true. I would love to provide my sister the comfort, but the North is so far away. And Loras wants to be a knight.”, she shared. “Are there even knights there? Don't the Starks follow the Old Gods?”

 

“There are.” _Three of the best knights are there in fact._ , he thought. “Lady Catelyn Stark was a Tully, and her sons were trained by knights from the Riverlands. I have to admit, I have never seen such skilled young lords. The training those knights gave them sure are better than most I have seen in the South.”

 

“That's a high praise coming from you father. You don't easily praise knights because you always compare them to Grand-uncle Gerold.”

 

“It is high praise. They are quite exceptional.” He kept commending them, making sure his opinion of them is undoubted.

 

“Our father speaks true.”, Malora chimed in. “One could even spar with two swords.” The memory of seeing Ser Arthur sparring with Lord Connington was something she could never forget.

 

“You jest, Malora. The only knight I knew who could do so was Ser Arthur Dayne. And he is one of the best. Surely if there was another one, his name would be well known in the realms.”

 

 _Oh, if only we could tell you, dear sister._ “I’m not. It was an amazing thing to see indeed. It shocked me too, you know. I guess some of the best knights are yet to be known in Westeros.”

 

“If your opinion precedes them so, I think my mother by law would not mind. I loathe to part with Loras to a place far away. Mace even more so, you know he's his favorite. But none of our opinions matter anyway.”, she said with a sigh. “She didn't seem too keen on Mace's plan at all. Mace said she doubts Lord Renly's credibility as a lord, she even doubts he'll be a knight. Best you talk to her later about this.”

 

“Aye my dear, I will.” What Alerie told them gave Lord Leyton a bit of comfort. _There is still a chance._

 

\------------------

  


Lady Olenna have been eyeing the Lord of Storm's End ever since he entered the Great Hall. He seems to be a charming man, easily holding conversation with the lords and ladies in the hall. But then she saw him approach Loras. _Mace must have already offered. The fool. I told him to wait for my opinion. He'll see. I always get the last say._

She's familiar with the look Lord Renly is giving his grandson. She speculated it earlier, with his strong perfume and over the top attire. _He's a sword-swallower._ His preferences does not bother her, some of her cousins being so also. And sometimes, she thinks Loras is too, being too close with one of the stable boys. What bothers her was Mace's reasons for choosing Lord Renly. He says that he's doing it to have Margaery be Queen. It is known that there is no love between the Baratheons. She doubts that Renly will have any sway in the king's decisions. Heck, Robert Baratheon would have been better swayed by Eddard Stark even though it is known in the realms  that their friendship has not been the same since the Siege of King's Landing. Some say it even got worse after the Greyjoy Rebellion. And she knew who holds the true power of the crown. She told Mace that she would write to Tywin Lannister herself if he's so scared to propose the betrothal to the Old Lion. Surely, Lord Tywin's opinion on his grandson’s wife will be more substantial to the king than his estranged brother's.

 

“What are you thinking so deeply of Lady Olenna?”, Lord Leyton asked. She did not even notice him approach her table.

 

“It matters little to you Hightower. Now, on your way.”

 

He saw that the Queen of Thorns is still observing Loras and Lord Renly. And so, he persisted. “I heard that your son is planning on sending Loras to the Stormlands.”

 

 _That buffoon. Does the whole Reach know already?_ “Aye, he does. It doesn't mean that Loras would." _I will get to decide._

“I have a proposition for you my lady.”

 

“Well, well, Leyton. That's something I never thought I'll hear from your lips. I thought you said you'll never take a wager with me.”

 

“That is true. You know I only bet with someone I know who'll lose against me. And with that saying, it is not exactly my proposition that I'll be sharing with you.”

 

Lady Olenna smiled at that. Here was the reason she let Mace marry Alerie. Leyton was one of the wisest men she knows. Oldtown prospered because of him. Alerie and her siblings seem sensible enough, having much of their father's qualities. With the Hightower and Redwyne blood, her husband's foolish Tyrell trait would not be passed down to her grandchildren, she thought then. And she was right, as she always is. None of Mace's children seem to be silly at all. All of them are magnificent, if she'd say so herself.

 

“And so who dares to make a wager with me? And what does his proposition hold?”

 

“It's Lord Eddard Stark, my lady. He offered to foster one of my grandsons.”

 

“You mean one of _our_ grandsons.” She just thought of the Northern lord earlier. It was odd that he's offering fosterage now. He did get the chore of having the Greyjoy heir as his ward. They say it was a sentence for Lord Stark angering the king in Pyke. But no, she was sure there was still some trust left with the king to his old friend to leave him with the task.

 

“No, my lady. He offered to foster _my_ grandsons _._ I only thought of _our_ grandsons, knowing I have no other old enough to be fostered.” Ned Stark's offer must not seem too eager, lest she notices. _No, she must only see him as a pawn, and we, the players._

 

“And why would he want to foster another? Doesn't he have several children of his own, and a ward at that.”

 

“He only offered as kindness for my daughter, Lynesse. He knew how hard it was for his wife to get used to the North.”

 

“The honourable Eddard Stark. Psh.”, the thought seemed unbelievable to her. “No man could be so honourable. He might be taken advantage of if he truly is so. Or worse, be killed for it.”

 

“But he sure is. Quite a sensible person too. It was a wonder how both of him and the king was brought up by the same man. They seem ways different from each other.”

 

“I see you're putting him in quite a high pedestal. You really want to have someone there for your daughter? I know you're portraying yourself as the family man, having _so many_ children. If you loathe to be so separated from your daughter, you should not have let her marry in the first place.”

 

“Well my lady, I am quite the family man. It was my daughter's wish to marry a lord from the North, and so I approved of it.”

 

“Always having something to respond with. Anyways, you're saying you'll be getting something from this arrangement. What will House Tyrell gain from this?”

 

 _And so it begins._ The Queen of Thorns never did do a deal without something in return. _But first, I'll have to put up with this farce._ “A good connection with a Great House is done through fostering. A chance for a betrothal perhaps is another after that. His twin sons are the same age as Loras, and near Margaery's age. Our granddaughter could be a Lady of a Great House.”

 

 _But Mace wants her to be Queen_ , Lady Olenna thought _._ Well at the very least, his oaf of a son have not shared _that_ part. “I don't seem to think Margaery will fair well with the cold. Loras would go for the adventure. But would he truly be a knight in the dreary North?”

 

“Aye. The young lords and ladies are trained by fine knights. You know I don't commend knights that easily. It will also be a good thing to have him trained in the North. I personally think it will do him good. The harsh snows will make him strong, and Lord Stark will mentor him to be honorable.”

 

“You do have good sense of what is of quality, I'd give that to you.” Lady Olenna took a moment before she continued: “Did you say lords and _ladies?_ ”

 

“Yes. The Stark daughters are also trained by them. Although, Lord Stark shared they are only learning archery for now. Lady Stark insists they would still need to finish learning being proper ladies.”

 

“Interesting.” _If not a Lady of the North, maybe a Lady of the Reach?_ “Tell me, how old are his daughters?”

 

“The older one is a year younger than Margaery, the younger is I believe five namedays.”

 

 _A bit too young. But she will do._ “And the Greyjoy, how is he faring? Will he cause trouble?”

 

“From what I see, no. They are strict with him but even as a hostage, he is still treated well. He seems quite fond of Lord Stark as well.”

 

She looked at him more seriously then. “There must be something more Leyton. I know you're quite fond of your daughter, but I sense there's something you're not telling me.”

 

 _She always does love winning against others. “_ There is.”, he gave her a tight smile. “I plan to establish a permanent trade route from the Reach to the North. I know Lord Stark only offered fosterage out of kindness, but the bond I know that will come out of it will be beneficial to our Houses. I hope that in the coming years, that the North will depend mostly on tradings from Oldtown. I've found out that they outsource much of their food from the Free Cities and the Riverlands. Both are not as bountiful in crops as the Reach, and the cost of what they trade are higher. Me offering them crops for a fraction of the price will surely reel them in. Of course, with your cooperation, House Tyrell will also reap from the taxes.”

 

“Now, you're telling me.”, the old crone seemed pleased with herself. “You know I would've found out eventually. I think it's a great idea really. Family and business means almost the same in our world. And you Leyton, as much as I know you make it look like you are a family man, you're also a businessman underneath. If only I'd have a cock, then I won't mind having so many children to bargain with other lords like you do.”

 

“So, do you approve?” Upto the last, he played the desperate lord.

 

“I do.”, the Queen of Thorns smirked. “But you know, I'm not you're liege. I'll _try_ to convince my son.” She winked at him and left the table.

 

He felt relieved then. He saw Lady Olenna later in the feast approaching her son, almost haphazardly pulling him away from Lord Renly. _The wizened lady must have something more to plan._ , he thought. Alerie may not have voiced it out, but he knew that there was something more on why it was a Baratheon that Mace chose to foster Loras. Even Garlan is being fostered by a Reach lord. To be fostered by a Great House is a privilege, but just like Rickard Stark, he did it to gain something more. _Oh what a big game we're all playing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really worried about my personification of Lady Olenna and "Reach Lord" Leyton. I hope this chapter does some justice to the originals. Hitherto, we'll be moving on to next parts of the story.
> 
> I have come to know a lot of suggestions in the comments (thank you for that), and consider them for the later chapters. I know some of my ideas may seem out there, but I do think on them a lot and double check on forums and wikipages as much as I can. With that saying, I wouldn't be changing any plot in the chapters that I have already put out. I'll try my best to put them in for the next chapters instead. :)
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the continued support <3 l've been busier lately and thought I wouldn't be able to keep up with the schedule. Here's to hoping I stick with it 'til the end!


	9. Chapter 8: Someone Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of a rose, a talk of Hands, and a moment in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for ValDeCastille for the awesome mood board! It's perfect for the moment last chapter, but I believe it also goes well for the end of this one ;)) Check out her fics if you haven't yet! I love them to bits <3
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Willas - 17  
> Garlan, Renly - 14  
> Theon - 12  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 9  
> Margaery, Joffrey - 7  
> Sansa - 6  
> Arya - 5  
> Bran- 1

****

 

 

**Winterfell**

 

It was almost high noon when the southern gates opened and a group of men came through. Two men at the front are carrying standards bearing the golden rose of House Tyrell. The only boy riding behind them is without a doubt young Loras Tyrell. Robb and Jon dropped their practice swords and joined their parents to welcome the newcomer. Dany and Theon stayed in the practice yard to observe from afar. As the twins reached their parents, Sansa also came into view, pulling a hesitant Arya by her side.

 

Now that he’s walking towards them, they could see Loras Tyrell is taller than both of the boys. His brown ringlets reached his shoulders, and his hazel eyes shone with the rays of the midday sun. Sansa thought he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He came down from his horse with ease and walked to them with a grace she always imagined the knights she have read of would have.

 

“My Lord,” he addressed to Lord Stark. “I am thankful for your offer to foster me here. It is an honor.”

 

“You are most welcome Lord Loras.”, Ned answered. “I hope you would find Winterfell as your second home.”

 

“I hope so too, my Lord.”

 

“This is my wife, Catelyn, and my children—Robb, Jon, Sansa, and Arya.” Ned gestured to them with his hand. Catelyn and Sansa curtsied while the twins bowed. Arya stayed upright, still scrutinizing the young lord.

 

“Lovely to meet you all, my Lords and Ladies.” He bowed back to the boys and kissed both Catelyn and Sansa’s hands, which made Sansa blush. When he got to Arya, he offered her to take his hand, but she did not give her hand to him. Sansa nudged Arya, but it only earned her a glare. Loras just laughed at them, earning shocked faces from the Starks.

 

“Forgive me.”, Loras said. “I mean no offense. I am only amused.”

 

“It is us who should be sorry my Lord.”, Sansa said as she softly pinched Arya’s back. “Right, Arya?”

 

“Aye.” Arya said, defeated. “Forgive me, my Lord.”

 

“There is nothing to forgive. I have a younger sister myself, and I learned early on to never force a lady on doing something she doesn’t like.”, he said and winked at her.

 

“But I’m not a—”

 

“You must be tired from your long journey, my Lord.”, Catelyn cut her off. They all knew what she would say. Oh her little wild wolf indeed. “I’ll show you to your rooms. We prepared food and baths for you.”

 

“Thank you, my lady. Please, lead the way.”

 

And with that, Catelyn and Ned went with Loras and his retinue inside the keep. Robb and Jon came back to the practice yard and the girls decided to stay and watch them. They were met with Dany and Theon sparring, Ser Damian and Ser Rodrik coaching them at the side.

 

Dany held his skinny practice sword at the ready, similar to the sword Dany was gifted with by Ser Damian. It was almost like he was dancing, as he avoided Theon’s attacks. Sansa and Arya were amazed. They have not yet seen Dany practice with the lighter practice sword. He was more relaxed now, they observed. Dany parried Theon’s sword, once, twice, and then a third. At the fourth clash of their swords, Dany swiftly twisted his sword against Theon’s, making the older boy let go of his practice sword. Before Theon could reach for his sword, Dany poked the tip of his sword at Theon’s shoulder.

 

“Dead.”, Dany said smugly. The young onlookers applauded him with his win.

 

“Very good, Dany!”, Ser Damian said proudly.

 

“Aye, a great match.” Ser Rodrick commented. “I see my suggestion of a lighter sword helped. It’s good your uncle gifted you with that sword. It’s better you take advantage of your lithe body for speed.”

 

“Thank you, Ser Rodrik.” Dany felt honored being praised by the knights. It was her first win at swordplay, and seeing all the practice pay off was worth it.

 

“Re—match!”, Theon demanded, still panting from exhaustion.

 

“Maybe later Greyjoy.”, Dany smirked. “Better catch your breath first.”

 

“Aye.” Theon said, his chest heaving harder. “I guess…that is…for…the best.”

 

As they reached for their waterskins, the siblings approached them, congratulating Dany once more.

 

“So, how is the young Reach lord?”, Theon asked after he regained his composure.

 

“He was so handsome and gallant!”, Sansa answered, almost squealing, which made the others cringe.

 

“More like pretty, you mean.”, Arya retorted. “He’s prettier than Dany!”

 

“What? Pretty?”, Theon said incredulously. “And here I thought no one will take the crown from Queen Dany.”

 

“Hey!” The other boys reprimanded, Theon earning a smack in the head three times by Dany, Robb, and Jon.

 

“Our lady mother herself told you to stop calling him that Theon.”, said Robb. “You know what she’ll do next time she hears you.”

 

Dany didn’t really mind. She can’t wait to see Theon’s baffled face when he learns of the truth. But Lady Stark was right, it will be best for Theon’s teasing to stop.

 

“Aye, aye.”, Theon felt resigned. “I’ll stop. I’d rather not spend a day with Septa Mordane.”

 

“Hey!” It was Sansa that came in defense. “She’s not that bad. And you boys may like stitching too.”

 

“Thank you for the offer.”, Theon said. “But I have to decline. I’d rather stick to the manly arts.”

 

“And what’s wrong with the ladies’ arts?” All of them were shocked to see Loras Tyrell nearing them.

 

“My Lord.” Sansa curtsied once the shock came off. “We thought you were resting.”

 

“I rushed down to take a look when I saw them sparring from my window earlier.”, he nodded to Dany and Theon. “It was a great play my lords…”

 

“Theon Greyjoy.” Theon offered his hand, and Loras shook it.

 

“Dany Terrick.”, Dany said, and Loras took and shook his hand too.

 

“Loras Tyrell. Well met my Lords.” Loras gave them a smile. “Will you continue practicing? I’d like to have a match as well. It was moons since I have sparred with a boy my age.”

 

“I’ll take that offer!”, Robb answered enthusiastically. “I’m curious about the swordplay in the South.”

 

“I don’t think there will be much difference, my lord.”, Loras admitted. “Although, I do long to know how I’ll fare sparring in the cold.”

 

Loras and Robb picked their chosen practice swords and proceeded to the center of the yard. Like Dany, Loras was fast even though the blunted blade that he was holding was longer than Robb’s. He avoided Robb’s attack once and at Robb’s second attack, parried the blow with a strong push of his blade, making Robb’s right hand let go of his. And with a poke of his blunted sword on Robb’s chest, the match was over in an instant.

 

“That was unbelievable!”, Robb was smiling widely. “I think there’s much to learn from Southern swordplay. Or maybe you’re just more advanced than we are, and Ser Damian and Ser Rodrik have not taught us that yet. Would you teach me how you did it?”

 

Loras was surprised by his reaction. Garlan and his Redwyne cousins have always asked a rematch whenever he defeated them. It was new to have someone want to learn from defeat.

 

“Of course, my Lord.” He smiled back at Robb. “Happily.”

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Ser Gerold watched over the children from the balustrade. His great grandson was a surprise to say the least. He seemed advanced for his age, much like him when he was a lot younger. He felt proud of the boy, even though they have not officially met yet.

 

“He’s a skilled one, Lord Commander.”, Ser Oswell said in a low voice. “It is no doubt that you carry the same blood in your veins.”

 

“He is.” He looked at them once more, seeing the boy teach Robb some footwork, Ser Arthur and Ser Rodrik assisting near them. “He’ll be a great knight.” _Mayhaps he’ll be a Kingsguard too._

 

“Oh, I know that look.”, Oswell said chuckling. “You’re already picturing him to be one of us, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe.” The old knight just shrugged his shoulders. “There will be much time before that happens. Anyways, how is your daughter’s wedding preparations going?”

 

“Rather smoothly.”, Ser Oswell sighed. “Too smoothly for my liking. They’ll be married in just a fortnight.”

 

“I know you’ve grown attached to Wylla. It’s still a father’s duty to see her daughter happy, you know.”

 

“Aye. It’s just I have never thought having a daughter happy could make you so sad. I have known our vows for so long yet, it is only now that I fully understood it. It really is hard to part with your child.”

 

“Oh, don’t be so over-dramatic, Whent.” It was now Ser Gerold’s turn to chuckle at his friend. “It’s not like they’ll be moving far away. They’ll still be here in Winterfell.”

 

“I know.”, Ser Oswell sighed once more. “But there will come a time when we’ll really part. And by that time, I may have more grandchildren—more people I would loathe to part with.”

 

“When that time comes, I think you should be more relieved.” Ser Gerold’s words were only met with a curious look. “It will be safer for them to remain here, than be with us. Without a doubt, we’ll be fighting in battles wherever we’ll be.”

 

“I guess that’s one way of looking at it.” Ser Oswell saw the children continue practicing in the yard. He prayed to the gods to keep them safe, and may his future grandchildren grow as carefree as they are.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

_Dearest Margeary,_

 

_We have just arrived in Winterfell, and so far everything is very well. The guards that came with me will be returning after three days of rest. Do not fret though, Lady Stark shared that Aunt Lynesse will come to Winterfell in less than a fortnight to attend Lady Wylla Whent and Lord Jory Cassel’s wedding. It is some comfort having some family close._

 

_Lord and Lady Stark seem very caring people and their children are quite interesting. I’m delighted to have found new friends in them, even with Theon Greyjoy, Lord Stark’s ward, and Dany Terrick, Ser Damian Terrick’s nephew. I have yet to see Ser Damian use two swords, just as mother said he could do. He and Ser Rodrik seem to be good mentors so far. They seem less strict than Ser Vortimer, but nonetheless are well-respected by the others. The Stark children are similar to us, well except they have a very young sibling, Lord Brandon. The older ones are very close to each other, and seem to care deeply for each other even if they bicker sometimes. Lady Sansa and little Arya remind me of you. Sansa is the perfect lady while Arya is more of a rebel. They are the perfect resemblance of your outside and inside, my dear sister. You may perfect your stitches now, but I do know you only practiced so hard to get away faster from Septa Nysterica. The twin brothers are night and day. They do not look like each other, Robb taking after Lady Catelyn and Jon taking after Lord Eddard. They are both handsome though; I think you’ll agree with me when you see them too. Robb is very outgoing, not unlike Garlan, and very kind. He asked me for swordplay pointers rather than smugly asking for a rematch earlier. I still can’t believe it! I truly wonder if it was the Stark’s honor Grandmama was talking about. Jon is very kind too, but rather more reserved. I was astonished that he knew so much about the Reach. He said he reads a lot. He reminds me a lot of Willas, he talks less but seem always so sure of what he’s talking about when he does._

 

_I fear seeing each of you in them makes me miss all of you all the more. Even so, do not worry about me. It’s true that it’s colder up here, and I have yet to see if the winter roses in the glass gardens will be able to compete with our golden ones in Highgarden. But, there is great warmth in the keep, and I have made friends easily on my first day. I feel that I will grow stronger while I am here._

 

_Send my love to Father and Mother. Kiss Grandmama for me, and pinch Willas and Garlan if you can. And please, write as soon as you are able. I miss you the most._

_All my love,_

_Loras Tyrell_

 

**Kingslanding**

 

It was an odd feeling for Lord Tywin, being back again at the Tower of the Hand. Odder still, is that it was not him sitting at the back of the Lord Hand’s desk. Lord Jon Arryn took his time finishing penning his letters before looking back at the Lord of Casterly Rock.

 

“Thank you for waiting, my Lord.”, the Lord Hand said. “What is it that I can do for you?”

 

“I have received a raven Lord Arryn.” Tywin answered simply. “As our king is still _intoxicated_ , I have come to you for a better response.”

 

“I don’t think I have any excuse for his behavior.” Lord Arryn just sighed. “But I believe I can help you. Who sent you a raven and what does it have to do with the crown?”

 

“It’s from Olenna Tyrell. She seeks a betrothal between Joffrey and her granddaughter.” Tywin said nonchalantly. “She offered to loan the crown some coin with no interest, until they are wed. And when they are, she said the Lady Margeary’s dowry will be of _great_ help.” He then handed Jon Arryn the aforementioned letter of the Queen of Thorns.

 

The Lord Hand kept silent as he read it. “I think it is still early to form such an agreement. And Robert would surely decline.”, he said as he finished reading.

 

“Why would he? The crown can benefit easily from House Tyrell’s coin. I know she’s a sly woman, but a betrothal seem a good enough deal.”

 

“The king plans on having Ned’s daughter as Joffrey’s wife.”

 

“Ridiculous! He’s still stuck on befriending Ned Stark? I thought it was Lyanna Stark he was in love with.”

 

“It is. He’s still set on a Baratheon and Stark alliance.”

 

“But it’s not really what the crown needs, is it?” Tywin said sharply. “I have been in your position for many years. I know what you need, and surely reassurance of Ned Stark’s unwavering duty to the crown is not it.”

 

“You’re right. I know Ned, I raised the boy.”, Lord Arryn said defensively. “But I know Robert too. He will not stop until he gets what he wants.”

 

“Surely, you’ll do something for him to stop. I just can’t watch my grandchildren slowly be beggar royalty. I have never let the coffers run dry even when Aerys went mad, why can’t you?”

 

“They are different kings indeed, and they have their own faults. And forgive me for my _inexperience_. The recent rebellion cost a lot, and the feasts afterwards are never ending. Contrary to your belief though, I have made plans to resolve the issue. I have sent the Master of Coin as emissary to the Iron Bank.”

 

“And how do you plan to pay them? They are very strict in their debts.”

 

“The Small Council agreed to raise taxes. We are also coordinating with Lord Stannis to be our new Master of Ships. He seems good with the trade.”

 

“I think you’re oversimplifying things _Lord Hand._ ” Tywin said snarkily. “Those will not be enough to pay them if our king will continue his _ways_.”

 

“Indeed, Lord Tywin.” _That’s what I’ve been worried about all along._ “But I believe I can straighten him up once more.” Jon Arryn said with more confidence than he felt.

 

“Are you quite sure about that? It doesn’t hurt to have a backup plan you know.” _Just a little more convincing and he’ll do._

 

“Aye.”, Lord Arryn stared at the blank parchment in front of him. _Maybe it doesn’t._ “Alright then.”

 

“You’ll agree?”

 

“No, not yet. For now, I’ll ask for the Lady Margaery to go to court. I think it will be a good enough offer. I’ll also ask for Lady Olenna to come. It will be better to talk to her personally about this.”

 

“Good enough for me. See, you’re learning Lord Hand. You can’t always bend to what your king wants.”

 

“I only do what is best for the crown.”

 

“If you say so.” Lord Tywin stood up, motioning to leave. But before turning his back, he leaned in closer to Lord Arryn. “But if you’ll take one more advice, keep your sentiments to the king away. Remember: _The king shits while the hand wipes_. The less shit you let your king do, the less clean-up you’ll need to do.”

 

 

**Winterfell**

 

It has been a sennight since Loras’ arrival in Winterfell, and he seems to be adjusting quite well. He blends easily with the boys now with their almost all-brown attire. Loras has also gotten used to the long fur coat that they wore, feeling more comfortable with the cold by the day. They were at the wolfswood now, practicing archery with the girls. He was amazed at how Sansa was good at the bow, even beating all the boys’ marksmanship. He thought to himself that he would try his best to send Margeary a bow and arrow for her nameday. He feels that her sister has the potential too to be as good as Sansa.

 

It was late in the afternoon when they stopped practicing to get ready for supper. Griff, Dany’s other uncle helped them in picking up their arrows. It is still a wonder to him that the man is from Essos. He seemed to have a similar accent to some of the Lords he had met on the South. It was only his tanned face that seems to indicate that he was from there. The twins said he and Dany used to have blue hair, well that will be a sight to see. His adventures seem believable enough though. His travels were a constant talk between them. He wonders if he could also travel like him after becoming a knight.

 

They were on their way back when he realized he dropped his handkerchief along the way. It was special to him, a handkerchief stitched with the first perfect golden rose that Margaery was able to make that she gave him on his eighth nameday. But as he went back and found it, he found something else. There, unbeknownst to others were left behind, were Jon and Dany, playing in the snow. They were throwing snowballs at each other, their laughs resonating in the clearing. He was about to join them, but then snow started falling.

 

The snow fell softly, seemingly mindful of the moment it was being a part of. It was then he saw Dany dusting off snow from Jon’s hair, his look at the other boy almost tender. He could not see what Jon’s face was like, nor had the chance. Dany noticed him then, and removed his hand quickly from Jon’s hair, as if he was caught doing something bad.

 

“Loras!”, Dany called out, and Jon also turned around. “What are you doing there?”

 

There was a shift to his voice that Loras noticed, even though Dany tried his best to make it seem natural. “Nothing really. I just came back to get this.” He raised his hand and showed his handkerchief to them. “Let’s go back. The others are way ahead of us.”

 

“Aye! Let’s go.” Dany went ahead of them and he and Jon silently followed.

 

It was then that Loras realized that it wasn’t only his siblings who have someone they are alike with at Winterfell. There was someone like him too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff for Valentine's to warm up the soul. :) I hope you have a Happy Valentine's! Tell your loved ones you love them! Also, to all the single's like me out there, Happy #StrongAloneDay to us <3 Love you!
> 
> Tell me what you think. I can't lie that I have procrastinated in writing this one. I really need to manage my time well. Pushed to finish it today though! It's a fast and short chapter. I hope to get better at the next one :)
> 
> Thank you again for ValDeCastille for the awesome mood boards she sent me!! Love you dear! <3 Check out "I Chose You", it will make you laugh, cry, and feel a lovely mess of emotions <3
> 
> Another S/N: I still don't know how to properly link other users and works in the Chapter Notes. huhu. HELP. I think I parented the inspo somehow correctly though. But, the link can only be seen in the Preface. Again, HELP.


	10. Chapter 9: Family and Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughters, ladies' woes, wards, and words before the word 'but' :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're speeding up again. There are small time jumps within the chapter!
> 
> Ages by the end of this chapter:
> 
> Willas - 18  
> Garlan, Renly - 15  
> Theon - 13  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 10  
> Margaery - 8  
> Joffrey, Sansa - 7  
> Arya - 6  
> Myrcella - 3  
> Tommen, Bran- 2
> 
> Thank you once again for ValDeCastille for the awesome mood board! :D

****

 

 

 

 

**Winterfell**

 

Wylla could not stop looking at herself in the looking glass. Catelyn truly outdid herself with the dress she made for her. It was made of white wool embroidered with gold satin threads. Small golden bat wings line the ends of her sleeves and skirt hem. Her hair was put up too; Cat adorned it with pearls and waved a thin gold chain in between the braids. She could hardly recognize herself. The lowborn Wylla from Dorne would not have believed she would someday wear things that are so beautiful.

 

“Everything is so beautiful, Cat.” Wylla turned around to look at her best friend. “I am most thankful.”

 

“ _You_ are the one that's beautiful my friend.” Cat pulled Wylla in for a hug. “He should know how lucky he is to have you.”

 

“I am lucky to have him too.” _The gods know how lucky I have been in this life._

 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ser Wendell entered with a wrapped package at his hand. He wore an ecru doublet over a white tunic. A black cape was draped over his shoulders, completing his House's colors. It was a strange thing for the knight, having withdrawn most of his affiliation with his House for so long.

 

“If I could have a moment with my daughter, Cat.”

 

“Of course, Uncle.” With a gentle squeeze of Wylla's hand, Catelyn left them alone together.

 

“This is for you, my dear.” Ser Wendell handed the package to his foster daughter.

 

Wylla was shocked to find a golden fur cloak,with nine black bats sewn on it--a maiden cloak of House Whent.

 

“But...but I can't. Didn't we agree that I'll just use my brown cloak? I simply couldn't…”

 

“You could.”, Ser Wendell cut her off. “You are _my daughter_. You are a daughter of House Whent.”

 

“But…”

 

“No more but's Lady Wylla of House Whent. Let your old man send his daughter donning his House's colors before it is changed.”

 

“Thank you.” She went ahead and embraced the only parent she ever knew. “Father.”

 

She's sobbing now. Oh, how Catelyn will reprimand her when she sees the red in her eyes.

 

“Dry your eyes, child.”, her father said, wiping the tears from her left cheek. “T’is a happy occasion. Smile.” The knight smiled goofily with his eyes wide and upper teeth over-biting his lower lip.

 

That earned a snort from her, and finally a laugh. Her father has been short on his jokes lately ever since Jory asked for her hand in marriage. It was good to see his jolly face once more.

 

“There it is!”, Ser Wendell smiled with her. “Let me put that on for you. I think they'll be calling for us for the ceremony in a few minutes.”

 

Wylla handed the maiden cloak to her father, and he secured it upon her shoulders. And so for the first and last time, she wore the sigil of her father's House.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

It was a joy for Lynesse Mormont to see her nephew after more than a year. It was nice to see a semblance of family, after a trying marriage of almost a year. The wedding ceremony was beautiful, much like her own was. But it only gave her a bitter taste in her mouth. She remembered being so happy then, and realizing that she was a fool to think that she will continue to be so made her frown once more.

 

The simpleness of Bear Island was a hard thing for her to get used to, with all the splendor of Oldtown seeming like a dream. But she did, in fact, accepted her new castle, small as it may be compared to what she was used to. Jorah gave her jewels too, every time he saw her sullen state. It made her smile for a while, but the thought of her big boisterous family always lingered not long afterwards. It was harder to get along with the other Mormont women, as they have no similar interests whatsoever. They fancy themselves more with archery and swordplay. Not once did they accept her insistence of them joining her in sewing. They also do not like seeing her with so many jewelry and fine dresses, of which luxuries she did have trouble parting with. She had for a couple of times heard Lady Maege tell on Jorah to stop on giving her the expensive trinkets. She has asked Jorah to stop the gifts, but he insisted still, saying he'll give anything to make her smile. It frustrated her so, and in the end made her miserable.

 

She could not admit to her devoted husband that what makes her sullen was her inability to produce an heir. It was her duty, but it was more of a want for her. All she ever prayed to the gods was a family, similar to her own--little ones running around like she and her siblings did. It was only days before they traveled when her moon blood came again. The memory of her crying alone in her chamber pot made her drink down even more wine at the feast. It was her sixth, maybe seventh glass. She was not sure. The intoxication from the wine made her feel light-headed, and she did not notice Lady Stark approach her. Lady Catelyn's pat on her arm made her jolt, almost spilling some of the wine on the linen-covered table.

 

“Are you alright, My Lady?”, Lady Stark asked, worry evident in her voice. “Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you.”

 

“Nothing of import, my Lady Stark.” She fretted with her hair, trying to compose herself. “Nothing at all.”

 

“I just came to have a little chat with you. How are you finding your new home so far?”

 

“Bear Island is...is…” Lynesse felt the tears forming in her eyes. Lady Stark must have noticed, for she tugged on her arm, motioning for her to stand up.

 

“Let us go somewhere more private, Lady Lynesse.”, Lady Catelyn offered. “Would you like that?”

 

“Yes.”, she nodded. “Yes, I would like that.”

 

 

\------------------

 

 

They entered the very sept she was married in, feeling the cold now that it's mostly empty. Lady Catelyn lighted some candles and motioned for Lynesse to sit beside her at a bench in front of the Mother.

 

“This is my sanctuary here in Winterfell.”, Lady Stark broke the silence. “Winterfell did not become home for me immediately, but when Ned made this sept for me, I felt the welcome of home instantly.”

 

“I fear Bear Island would never have a sept within its walls.”

 

“Aye. The North did not like the idea of Ned building it for me, let alone the idea of having a southern Lady of Winterfell. It took some time, but they eventually accustomed to the idea. Maybe Bear Island will too.”

 

“I doubt that very much, my Lady. I don't think even my lord husband would like it.”

 

“Mayhap.”, Cat agreed. “But a sanctuary is not limited to being a sept. Is there any place in Bear Island that gives you comfort?”

 

“My room is one. It's the warmest room in the castle. I enjoy having tea, but having no one to talk to makes me feel lonesome.”

 

“Lady Maege and her daughters do not join you?”

 

“Aye. They are very active ladies, preferring outdoor activities rather than sitting idly.”

 

“But surely, they could spare some time with you?”

 

“I don't think so, my Lady. The first few times I asked were blatantly declined, and I stopped asking after the third time.”

 

“You should try again, my Lady.”, Cat insisted. “Northerners are hard to bend, but I found that constancy does wonders.”

 

“I'll try when we go back then, my Lady.”, Lynesse gave her a tight smile. “But that would be for a couple of moons from now.”

 

“Why, my Lady?”

 

“My lord husband and I will be attending a tourney  in the Crownlands.”, Lynesse felt more sober now, remembering their upcoming journey South. “He insists that he’ll crown me the Queen of Love and Beauty once more, and it will also provide a good break from the cold.”

 

“I'm happy that you could travel South.”, Cat said. “Mayhaps you could see your family once you get there.”

 

“Aye. I wrote to father that we'll be attending. He said my brothers will be participating as well.” For the first time, Lynesse smiled sincerely.

 

“It really is a good thing to see family. You're lucky. I don't know when I'll be able to see my father and siblings again.”

 

“Does it not cause you a great loneliness, my Lady?”, Lynesse asked. “It's a bit of comfort that my nephew is here now, but it is nothing compared to my father and older siblings.”

 

“It was at first.”, Cat admitted. “But then Robb and Jon came, and I did not feel the emptiness I felt.”

 

“You are lucky to have them so early, my Lady.” Lynesse felt the tears come once more, but now, she cannot help but let them run down her cheeks. “You are most lucky. I really envy you.”

 

It was by maternal instinct that Cat embraced her. Lynesse bawled even harder as her head rested at her shoulder. Catelyn felt almost guilty. She remembered her sister who she has not received a raven from in a while. _Does Lysa also feel this way?_ She had the sudden urge to ask Ned to let her go to King's Landing to be at her sister's side.

 

“Children will come to you in time, Lady Lynesse.” She patted Lynesse's arm. “The gods give to those who most want it.”

 

“I really want them.”, Lynesse managed to say in between sobs. “I really do.”

 

Catelyn prayed to the Mother in front of them to provide the Lady with a child. Somehow Catelyn felt that the gods would grant the lady so. Mayhaps in a year or two, she'll have a child to call her own.

 

 

**King's Landing**

 

After a few minutes of entering King's Landing, Margaery finally managed to take her handkerchief off from her nose. The Red Keep loomed over them as she and her Grandmama came out of their litter. As soon as she breathed in some air though, she had the inclination to cover her nose once more. The stench was a far cry from the scent of roses that wafted at Highgarden. Even so, she stopped her hand and stood straighter. _There are far more important things to be patient with. A lady should not falter with just a foul stench._ Her Grandmama seemed to think otherwise. As soon as Lady Olenna's head poked outside, she exclaimed:

 

“What in seven hells is this place? Are you sure we are at the right place? I recall asking to be brought to a royal _castle_ , not a royal chamber pot.”

 

“This is the Red Keep, Lady Olenna.”, a man with golden armor approached them. “I am Janos Slynt, Commander of the City Watch. Lord Arryn told me to escort you to the Tower of the Hand.”

 

“Do it quickly then.” Lady Olenna hit Janos’ foot with her stick. “I hope the awful stench is less foul when we get inside.”

 

It took a moment for Janos Slynt to recover from the old lady's hit. Before he could say anything though, Lady Olenna already pulled Margaery forward and walked ahead.

 

“Well? What are you waiting for?”, Lady Olenna stopped and called out in front of him. “We don't have all day. Lead the way, gods damn it.”

 

“Yes.” he finally managed to say. “This way, my ladies.”

 

 

\------------------

 

 

“Thank you for accepting my invitation for you to come here, my Ladies.” Lord Arryn started as they sat down in front of the Lord Hand's desk.

 

“Aye. But I doubt you have our heart's _best interest_ , seeing you still needed us to come here before accepting our _very generous_ offer.”

 

“I am afraid Lady Margaery is much too young to hear any of this.”, Lord Arryn insisted. “If you may, I'll send one of my guards to escort her to her rooms.”

 

“Margaery is not too young nor unimportant enough to be shooed away from this talk.”, Lady Olenna retorted. “This does concern her after all.”

 

Lord Arryn looked at Margaery then. With a nod from her, he acquiesced. _Growing strong,_ Margaery thought. _I can handle it. Even if it seems they are selling me away._

 

“Well then.”, Jon Arryn straightened up in his seat. “I have talked to the King about the betrothal.”

 

“And?”, Olenna asked impatiently.

 

“He...declined.” The Lord Hand felt the exhaustion of the past few weeks of asking Robert to accept on his shoulders. He asked weeks on end, and still his decision was unwavering.

 

“What are we wasting our time here for then?” Lady Olenna stood up briskly from her seat. Her fragile facade gone. “Margaery?”

 

“Wait, my Lady!” Lord Arryn stood up too in haste. “Please, calm down. Nothing is on paper yet. That is why I called on you to be here.”

 

“Go on.” Olenna stood firmly in place and tilted her chin higher.

 

“Please, sit down first.” The Lord Hand waited for them to sit once more before continuing. “Your offer is still in consideration. The King may have declined, but the rest of the Small Council have not.”

 

“Pssh. Small Council my arse. If you are even remotely powerful, we would not have any further discussion needed.”

 

“The King just does not see the way we see it yet, but soon enough he will.”, he assured her. “We would like to have Lady Margaery accompany the royal children while you are here. We propose that she grow up here as my ward.”

 

“You mean to treat my dear grandchild like a hostage for House Tyrell to bend to your needs?” Lady Olenna scoffed at the Hand's audacity. “I do not see how leaving her in this gods forsaken city could make a difference.”

 

“She’ll grow up with the crown prince and his siblings. It will give a great advantage.”, he explained. “The King may also change his mind and think of her as a viable daughter by law in time. She will be well taken care of here. I will make sure of it.”

 

Margaery could only look at her grandmother. She did not want to be left behind at all. Still, she stayed silent, knowing it was not her decision to make.

 

“I will think on it.”, Lady Olenna answered after a long silence. “I will stay with my granddaughter here for a while longer, and see if your counter-offer amounts to any merit.”

 

Margaery felt relieved at her Grandmama's response. _It may not come to be just yet._ , she told herself. _I still have Grandmama with me._

 

“Thank you, Lady Olenna.” Lord Arryn felt relieved as well. There will be time still to work it out to how the Small Council planned it.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

_Dearest Loras,_

 

_How are you? Grandmama and I have arrived at King's Landing three days prior to me writing this. Things are not final yet, but Lord Arryn offered to take me in as his ward and stay here. Grandmama said that she will stay with me until she deems Lord Arryn suitable as my foster father._

 

_Lord Arryn fostered Lord Stark, did he not? I have only heard good things of Lord Stark from you. Lord Arryn also fostered the King, but he has yet to earn a good opinion from me. Has Lord Stark ever talked about his fosterage under Lord Arryn? If so, do tell me if it is good or not. I feel the need to know more about him knowing that I may be fostered by him as well._

 

_I have met the royal children the other day, and one can easily say that they favor their mother more. They all have golden hairs, and emerald eyes. The crown prince is handsome, but he was almost always glued to his mother whenever I see him. The only conversation we had so far was about the cat in the Red Keep kitchens. He suspects that the cat is pregnant, and can’t wait to see the kittens it will bore. He seemed more innocent than I expected of a boy of seven. Didn’t you stop playing with kittens at six namedays? I guess we’re a bit more mature than the others. Grandmama did taught us so. Princess Myrcella on the other hand is a sweet girl of three. She’s very doted on by the Queen’s ladies-in-waiting. The youngest one, Prince Tommen is a babe of two, always carried by the Queen wherever she goes. The Queen is still a mystery to me. She called me sweet and pretty, yet I do not feel any joy in her saying so. Grandmama does not seem to like her. Grandmama used her mocking tone when they spoke to each other._

 

_So far, that is my observation of the royal family. I wonder if I’ll ever see them as my own.  I’ll need to talk more to them to know. Father did say that he plans on making me Queen someday. Lord Arryn said that the King does not approve, but my stay here might change that. I loathe to part with Highgarden, but I’ll do it for our House. On the bright side, I’m now a league closer to you. Mayhap, Grandmama and I can visit you before my fosterage is settled._

 

_I miss you more every day._

 

_Growing stronger,_

_Margaery Tyrell_

 

 

 

**Winterfell**

 

 

It was a rare thing to not see Jon and Dany in the Great Hall when Loras came down to break his fast. Normally, they were first to be there at the high table, together with Arya. He had been staying in Winterfell for almost a year, yet it was only a moon ago that he found out their secret arrangement. The three would wake up early to secretly train little Arya with the sword. It was one of the two secrets he has been keeping. Well, if Arya training with the sword could be even called one. It was an open secret, even to Lady Stark. Yet, he still chose not to speak of it to anyone. The other secret was not his to tell, especially now that the one in question is late for breakfast. It was then that Jon entered the hall with a worried look on his face.

 

“Dany has a fever.”, he informed them.

 

“I knew it!”, Theon exclaimed. “I told him to remove his tunic when we went in the hot spring. The little priss didn’t want to, he deserved it.”

 

“Hey, that’s not a good thing to say about someone who’s sick.”, Loras countered. “Besides, he didn’t want to join us in the first place. Remember, it was you who pushed him in, Greyjoy.”

 

“Whatever, Tyrell.” Theon stuck his tongue out on Loras. “If he heeded my advice to remove his tunic when he got wet, _then_ he would not have gotten a fever.”

 

“Stop it already, you two.”, Robb scolded at them. “How does Dany fare, Jon? What did Maester Luwin say?”

 

“He said that if Dany’s fever broke tonight, he will be alright.”, Jon answered with a scrunch of his forehead. “He’s still unconscious though.”

 

“Don’t worry, brother.”, Robb patted his twin’s arm. “He’ll get better. Dany’s a tough one.”

 

“Aye.”, Jon nodded. “He is.”

 

                                                        

\------------------

 

 

Dany laid in his bed covered in so much fur that Jon could not see his body anymore. A wet cloth was put on his forehead, and a warm basin was left at his bedside. Jon convinced his lady mother to rest and promised her that he will watch over his friend. It worried him a lot earlier when he came upon Dany’s room. Dany answered his door pale-faced and coughing. He insisted that he was fine. But, before Dany could take a step out of his chambers, he collapsed on Jon and became unconscious. Jon was glad that Dany is not as hot as he was earlier. Some of Maester Luwin’s herbs helped to keep his temperature down, but Dany’s condition was far from stable. It was past supper time now, and Jon can’t help feel that his condition will only get worse.

 

Dany stirred wildly, seemingly bothered by some nightmare. Jon could hear him utter the word “Muña”. It was the first time he heard his friend speak in a foreign language. _It’s the Valyrian word for mother_ , he recalled. _He must miss his mother now._

 

He took Dany’s hand and removed the wet cloth from his forehead. He put his left hand on Dany’s forehead then stroked it gently. He tried to remember as much as he can of the tune that his lady mother hummed to him when he had a fever when he was seven namedays old. His lady mother did not leave his side, a prayer wheel she made for him not far away. Lady Catelyn stroked his forehead and hummed the gentle tune until he fell asleep. It was what he was doing for Dany now. Jon could not even fathom a life without his mother. It must have been very hard on Dany when he lost his. He reached for Dany’s hand under the furs with his right hand, and held it tightly. Dany stopped stirring at his hold, and his face became calmer.

 

Loras watched from Dany’s chamber door, keeping his silence, lest Jon notices him. He closed the door gently, leaving his two friends to themselves.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

“Lord Stark.”, Griff started. They are at the Lord of Winterfell’s solar now. He asked for a private audience earlier, seeming the timing for the Princess’ recovery as a good one. “I came to discuss of our upcoming departure. It’s time.”

 

“Aye.”, Ned sighed. “There is no helping of it now. The recent incident at the hot pools only cemented it. What does Ser Harrold think?”

 

“He agreed with me, and said that he’ll be coming with us. We’ll be leaving for Essos in no less than a moon turn.”

 

“Will that be enough time to prepare?”, Ned asked. “The children will be devastated when they learn of it.”

 

“It will be enough.” Griff released a sigh himself. “I will be devastated as well, yet it is what needs to be done.”

 

“Alright then. Make all the preparations you need. I’ll also set aside some coin for your travels.”

 

“Thank you for everything, Lord Stark.”

 

“You are very welcome.”, Ned smiled at him. It took a while to get comfortable with the exiled lord, but they got along better than he expected during the past two years.

 

It was then that an urgent knock disturbed them. Ned called out for whoever it was to enter. It was Ser Damian, holding a scroll on his hand.

 

“There is a pressing matter.”, Ser Damian said with all seriousness and handed Ned the scroll.

 

“What is it?”, Griff asked curiously.

 

“Lord Jorah Mormont was seen selling poachers to a Tyroshi slaver.”

 

“What in the seven hells?”, Griff exclaimed. “Who saw him? Surely, this is false news.”  _The punishment for slavery is death._

 

“It was one of his stable boys that saw him. The boy went to Deepwood Motte not long after and told it to Lord Glover. He must face justice.”

 

“Wait!” Griff pulled on Ned’s arm before he could leave the room. “You can’t! Calm down! You have to remember he’s Leyton’s son by law!”

 

“Griff’s right, Ned.”, Ser Damian interjected. “You can’t kill him. Everything we did so far will be for naught.”

 

The Lord of Winterfell tried to keep himself calm. His honor demands justice, but his duty to his family weighs on him just as much. He felt frustrated as he remembered his own words: _Anything before the word ‘but’ is horseshit._ He just never thought that his honor would be part of the words before it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a socially busy week it has been. It was all worth it though. I didn't think I would be so socially involved during Valentine's season. I went to a job fair, then a local concert event with a friend, a movie with my family, and a fan meet with a long-time celebrity crush! <3 I was determined to stick to schedule so I wrote most of this chapter while waiting for the fan meet to start. (I waited for 6 hours in line. Dedication for the ones we love! Lol) I considered skipping a week, but decided that I would do so on a later chapter. Maybe after Chapter 10 or 11? I'll inform you guys if I would.
> 
> Thank you for the continued support. I still have not answered previous comments. I'll go on and answer them after I finish a school work that is due on Tuesday. I read that some inquired as to when the major time jump will be. For the comfort of your minds: It will be on Chapter 11 :))
> 
> As always, tell me what you think :D


	11. Chapter 10: Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewells, embraces, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I was not able to post last Sunday. And there I was a week earlier, assuring all of you that I will be able to post. :( But things happen unexpectedly, such as sickness and other stuff. I still haven't skipped a week though! I'll still push through on posting next Sunday. I'm all better now and I'll make sure of it! :D
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Corra202, who patiently waited :)) Hope you like it!!
> 
> And as always, thank you for ValDeCastille for the mood board <3
> 
> Ages by the end of this chapter:
> 
> Willas - 18  
> Garlan, Renly - 15  
> Theon - 13  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 10  
> Margaery - 8  
> Joffrey, Sansa - 7  
> Arya - 6  
> Myrcella - 3  
> Tommen, Bran- 2

****

 

**Winterfell**

 

The weather seemed to agree with the feelings everyone was having on the day of Dany and Ser Harrold's departure. Griff and Ser Damian went ahead a fortnight prior to find a boat that will sail them to Essos. Lord Eddard Stark, Jory and Martyn Cassel also saddled their horses, preparing for their ride to Bear Island. They are to travel together on the Kingsroad and diverge along the way. As the Lord of Winterfell gave his lady wife a kiss farewell, the children said theirs.

 

“I hate to say it Theon, but I think I'll miss your teasing when I get back to Essos.”, Dany offered him a hand. As Theon took it, she was pulled in an embrace.

 

“I'll miss Queen Dany too.”, Theon said, barely a whisper. Then with a louder voice said: “Let us meet again and have a drink. The whores in Winter town will like a pretty face.”

 

Even at the last moment, Theon was successful in making Dany scowl. “Now that foul mouth of yours, I wouldn't miss.”

 

Dany moved on to Loras who already has his arms opened wide. “Seven blessings to you, Dany.”, he said.

 

“Aye. Seven blessings to you too, Loras.”, Dany said as they embraced.

 

“Safe travels, Dany.”, Robb said next. “You are welcome to come back to Winterfell any time.” He gave her a lordly handshake and not unlike Theon, pulled her into an embrace.

 

“Thank you, Robb.”, she said as she pat on his back. “Until we meet again.”

 

“Jon.”, Dany then addressed her only blood and best friend. Shyly, she offered her hand to shake. Rather than taking it, Jon slapped it away and after a few seconds, embraced her awkwardly.

 

“Stay safe.”, she whispered on his ear.

 

“Aye, you too.”

 

As they broke their embrace, Arya leaped at her and wrapped her arms around Dany's neck.

 

“Arya!”, Sansa called out. “It was my turn!”

 

Ignoring her sister's plea, Arya held her tighter. “I'll miss you a lot, Dany.”

 

“I'll miss you a lot too, little wolf.”, Dany said back, carefully setting Arya back to the ground.

 

“My Lady.”, Dany bowed and kissed Sansa's hand. It will be the last time she will act as such. Sansa curtsied like the lady she was, but after doing so, could not stop her tears. Like the others, she rushed and embraced Dany.

 

“You should not cry. We'll meet again. I promise.”, Dany assured her. Sansa's response was incomprehensible, but Dany told her “I'll miss you.” all the same.

 

It was Ser Harrold next to bid his farewell to the children. He gave them pointers as to how they could develop their skills. He gave a handshake to each and a secret compliment to Loras. He told him that with enough practice, he could be a Kingsguard just like his great grand-uncle. Loras felt proud at his compliment, not knowing it was the legendary knight himself.

 

While the knight went on to the children, Dany moved on to her foster mothers. Each of them carried a child of their own. Lady Catelyn carried the now two namedays old Brandon, and Lady Wylla carried her newborn son, Oswell. Ser Wendell was also with them, with a rare solemnity on his face.

 

“Thank you for everything, Lady Catelyn, Lady Wylla, Ser Wendell.”

 

“You are most welcome, Dany.” Catelyn put her left arm across her shoulders. “And there is no doubt we'll see each other again.”

 

“Aye.”, Wylla chimed in and embraced her, carefully as not to disturb little Oswell's sleep.  “I feel that it will not be long. Mayhaps we could visit you too. No doubt you'll be unrecognizable by then.” Wylla winked at her.

 

Dany chuckled lightly. The thought of her dressing as a girl again has not sunk in completely. She had become comfortable  in the past two years of wearing pants. She thinks that mayhaps there is a way to adapt it to the dresses that she is yet to buy once in Essos.

 

“I'll miss you, _lad_.”, Ser Wendell interjected. Back to his playful tone, he then mockingly reprimanded her. “Now don't go sticking your sword at anyone in Essos. It is best you make friends.”

 

“Yes, Ser Wendell.”, she answered. “ _But_ as you said, only if they are kind.”

 

“Aye, my _boy._ ” Ser Wendell then went back with the solemn face he had earlier. “Rhae would have been proud.”

 

“Thank you, Ser Wendell.” Dany went and embraced the knight as well.

 

With all farewells said, the White Harbor and Bear Island parties set out of the Southern Gates, their loved ones watching their figures recede as they get farther away.

  
  


**Wolfswood**

 

 

Lynesse never thought she would ever run for her life. But there she was, running with her lord husband, with still no clear explanation as to why.  Jorah woke her up in the middle of the night, with a filled sack at his back, demanding her to get up and move in haste. Her mind has been in a whirl, and only made out the words: _“They’re coming for us.”_

 

It was at the hour of the wolf when they left Bear Island. To her astonishment, a man with a horse at hand was already waiting for them after crossing the Bay of Ice. They have been traveling the Wolfswood for hours now, the sun rising at their wake. Feeling the exhaustion finally take a toll on her, she gripped her husband’s arm and told him to stop. Seeing her tired face, Jorah acquiesced and found a small clearing for them. He tied the horse on a tree, and laid some furs for them to rest on.

 

“Have this, my love.” Jorah handed her some dried meat. “We could rest here for an hour, but not longer. We can’t risk being here for too long.”

 

“But _why_?”, she whined. “You have not told me anything. Who’s coming for us? Why are we running away?”

 

Jorah furrowed his eyebrows and released a frustrated sigh before answering: “Lord Stark.” He then handed her the scroll that he received only days before. “The raven came from Winterfell.”

  


_Lord Stark knows about your crime. He's coming to serve justice._

_-A friend_

 

“Why would Lord Stark be coming for us? What did we do wrong?”

 

“You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I… I…”

 

“You what? Tell me!”, Lynesse snapped, not being able to control her emotions anymore.

 

“A moon ago, some Tyroshi slavers came by Bear Island. I...I sold some poachers to them in exchange of coin.”, Jorah answered gravely.

 

“Slavery?”, Lynesse asked incredulously. “How could you?”

 

“Can't you see, it's all for you!”, Jorah shouted back. It was the first time in their marriage that he had ever snapped at her. He was always patient with her, and devoted. _Maybe that's the problem._ , she thought.

 

“We were in debt, but still, I was ready to give you everything.”, he continued as he calmed down.

 

“But I never asked for you to give me everything. I didn't even ask you _anything._ I told you, I was fine.”

 

“Fine is not happy, my love.”, Jorah answered back. “It was what I promised you, and I intended to keep it.”

 

“And you thought material things could make me _happy_?” Lynesse felt even more tired now. No, not tired, but defeated. And so, she broke down.

 

“I felt alone. I only wanted a family. And I couldn't make one for us.”, she said in between sobs.

 

Jorah could only hold her close. It was the first time they argued. He realized rather, it was the first time they truly conversed. They hid their troubles from the other. He did not know her worries, as they have not talked about having a child since their marriage. He did not pressure her to give him anything. She was enough for him. On the other hand, he thought that he was not enough for her. And so, he tried to fill the gaps with the luxury that she was used to. He remembered the time when they went on a tourney and met her family. He thought she was happy because the Hightower retinue provided her the past that she had. He can't believe he dismissed her longing eyes on her young nephews and nieces, as just familial nostalgia. What a fool he was, indeed. Rather than going miles away to bring her gifts, he could have been there for her. In the end, he caused her more pain with his vile efforts in making her happy.

 

“I'm sorry.”, he said finally. “I did not know.”

 

“'Tis alright.”, she answered, trying to compose herself. “It is a woman's burden.”

 

“No, I am at fault too. I am your family. I could have spent more time with you. You need not have to feel alone.”

 

Jorah embraced her more tightly, and let her cry it all out. They did not notice the two men that approached them, before their visions turned black.

 

 

**King's Landing**

 

Lady Olenna sat across the Hand of the King once more, waiting for him to finish whatever he was scribbling on his desk. She knows the reason of why she was called, but felt the justification of the reason lacking. She knew she was right on what she did early in the morn.

 

“You had talked with the Queen?”, Lord Arryn asked.

 

“I think 'talked’ is a mild way of putting it.” Lady Olenna took a sip of her wine. “I prefer the word: 'reprimanded’.”

 

“And may I ask why you _reprimanded_ her so much, that she is asking the King to remove you from court?”

 

“I reprimanded her for keeping his spoiled brat of a son under her skirts and letting him grow up as a sadistic Crown Prince.”

 

“What do you mean?”, he asked innocently. He knew the young Prince was spoiled yet timid. But, he had never shown signs of being hurtful.

 

“Well, yesterday, the Crown Prince _happily_ showed Margaery his little experiment with cats. Do you know what he did?”

 

“What?”

 

“He gutted a pregnant cat with his dagger, and took out the kittens from its belly.”, Lady Olenna tutted. “He then gifted one of the kittens to Margaery, relaying what he did. He proudly said that he took the kittens out himself. It took all night to stop my granddaughter from crying.”

 

“Surely, they are just children. The Prince is just young. He did not know what he was doing.”

 

“Young? That's your excuse? You're even worse than Cersei.”, Lady Olenna just rolled her eyes. “My Margaery is also young. Yet, she knows that taking kittens from a cat's belly is not right. She also knows that a _dead_ kitten is not a suitable gift. I'd say he's mad.”

 

“Mad is a strong word, my Lady. The Prince will be able to grow out of it.”

 

“That's the thing, Lord Hand. Do you know what Cersei said to me?” At his silence, she just continued: “She said her son can do _whatever_ he wants. The Prince will not grow as good as you think he will if that's the case. And I'm afraid you will not be a suitable guardian for my granddaughter if you just let him go awry.”

 

Lord Arryn felt his tiredness tenfold. He had thought in the past moons that things were going according to his plan. He had slowly but surely built a trust between him and the Queen of Thorns. Now, it felt like those moons have come to waste.

 

“I will not let him continue the way he is. I will talk to the King about it. Mayhaps Lord Stannis could also help. He is a man of honor and conduct.”

 

“I'll see about that. Well, later. For now, we will leave.”, Lady Olenna said nonchalantly.

 

“Where would you go?”, Lord Arryn asked, shock evident in his voice. “Surely, the offer still stands?”

 

“Aye, it does.”, Olenna answered, peering over her glass of wine. “Margaery and I will be taking a break from the capital. You see, there was only one thing that made Margaery stop crying. We're going to see her brother.”

 

“You’re going back to Highgarden?”

 

“No, I rather like the peace of mind of being away from Mace.”, she chuckled. “No, we'll be going to my grandson, Loras. As you are aware, he's in the North with your foster son.”

 

“Aye. I know of the arrangement. But, it's so far away. When will you be back?” He could not help but worry that time and distance will not be on their side with the matters of their planned agreements.

 

“Gods know when.”, Lady Olenna smirked. “But you can rest assured that my old bones would not stand the cold for long. We'll be back before you know it.”

 

“It does give some merit.”, the Lord Hand realized. “At the very least the animosity between you and the Queen can simmer down. But pray tell, what did you say that made the Queen so angry?”

 

Olenna just laughed at the memory of the early morn. “It's simple Lord Hand. I called her _ugly._ ”, she laughed even more.

 

“Well, not just ugly.”, she continued. “I told her she was as ugly as her soul. It's not my fault she knows her soul is as foul as everyone thinks it is.”

  


**Wolfswood**

  
It has been a fortnight since their captors have all but tied them up and covered their mouths. They were Lord Stark's men, Ser Damian and Griff. They have fed them well and assisted them when needed, but they still have not told them as to the reason as to why they were in the situation they were in. If they are on Lord Stark's orders, they could have brought them forth to Winterfell. Still, they have not moved that far south. They have only moved to a farther clearing, and settled there since.  
  
It was then that their usual quiet was disturbed by the sound of horse hooves. The very man Jorah feared of meeting, Eddard Stark went down from his horse and approached them. _So they were working on his orders_ ., he thought. _But why here?_  
  
"Untie them.", Ned Stark commanded.  
  
As they were released from their ropes and removed of the covers in their mouths, Lord Stark came in closer.  
  
"I was very displeased when I heard about what you did, Jorah.", he said.  "You know that it is my duty to give justice."  
  
"Aye.", Jorah responded. _There is no going back now._ "Do what you have to do."  
  
"Mercy, please!", Lynesse begged.  
  
"But...", the Lord of Winterfell continued. "It will be a different kind of justice."  
  
"What do you mean?", he dared ask.  
  
"You will be stripped off of your titles and Bear Island will pass on Lady Maege. And, you will go on to Essos to protect my goodsister. Lady Lynesse may choose to go back to Oldtown at the protection of her father."  
  
"Goodsister? Who are you talking about?" _Is it Lysa Arryn? What happened, and why him? Most of all, why is Ned Stark doing this?_  
  
The Lord of Winterfell released a sigh before continuing: "I am talking about Daenerys Targaryen."  
  
The shocked faces of Jorah and Lynesse seemed almost comical. Jorah wanted to laugh, but as the other men with them did not, he stayed silent.  
  
"So it's true." It was Lynesse who broke the silence. "Your sister ran away with the Silver Prince. My father always told me that Prince Rhaegar was not one to rape a girl. But, why are _you_ doing this? She's still the daughter of the one who killed your brother and father."  
  
"Because, she is not her father.", Ned said solemnly. "And, she is my son's blood."  
  
"What do you mean? You're not making any sense." The more Lord Stark tried to explain, the more Lynesse can't understand.  
  
"He means Jon.", Ser Damian interjected. "You may not know me, my Lady. But, I have served with your grand-uncle for a long time."  
  
He released his great sword from its sheath, its luster shining through. He then unwrapped its scabbard, revealing an image of a fallen star on its cross guard. _Ser Arthur Dayne._  
  
"Jon Stark, as you all know as Lord Stark's second son, is our king. He is King Aemon Targaryen, the first of his name, trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark.", the Sword of the morning continued calmly, as if it was something to be taken with lightly.  
  
"Now, I'm convinced you've lost your mind, Ned. You've all lost your minds." Jorah looked at them, bewildered. "First, you waive off the King's justice and now you're telling me that your twin son, is a Targaryen king."  
  
"Believe me, I could hardly believe it that Lord Stark was capable of betraying Robert Baratheon.", Griff joined in. "But in the end, blood is thicker than water. These two years of being under his protection proved it. The princess and I are most thankful."  
  
"Princess?", Lynesse said but cut herself short when she remembered the purple-eyed boy Griff called nephew. "Dany Terrick, she's the princess. How many more of you are hiding your true identities?"  
  
"Just a couple more, my Lady. I am Jon Connington, former Hand of King Aerys. There is also your grand-uncle, Ser Gerold who posed as Ser Arthur's father, Ser Harrold Terrick. Then the old bat Ser Oswell is now Jory here's good father.", he gestured to Jory, who has stayed silent with his father at the sidelines. "There's also Wylla. Although, besides from being a Whent, she remained as Wylla."  
  
"That's ridiculous. If Ser Gerold was at Winterfell, father would have--" She was mummed once more. _Father knows._  
  
"Seeing as you seem to have figured out why your husband is still alive, I'll answer it for you.", Griff said. "Aye, your father knows. And he has pledged his allegiance to our cause."  
  
"So, say that _everything_ you said are true.", Jorah started. "What now? How will I go with you? How will Lynesse get back to her father?"  
  
"I will go to Bear Island to look for you. And seeing as you tried to escape as predicted...", Ned explained as Griff waved the scroll Jorah received days prior.  
  
"You planned it all along." Jorah could not believe honorable Ned Stark could be capable of such deception. _He was able to hide Targaryens under everyone's noses. Why couldn't he?_  
  
"Aye, we did.", Ned admitted. "As I was saying, we will make it look as if we've never encountered you. You will be seen as the lord who escaped justice, just as _you_ planned. You will then be shipped off to the Disputed Lands with Dany and Griff. Lady Lynesse will come with you upto Braavos, and Ser Harrold will take her to Oldtown."  
  
"No.", Lynesse decided. "I'll go with my husband."  
  
"Lynesse, you don't have to go with me.", Jorah told her. "You could go back with your family."  
  
"No, I'll stay with you." Lynesse was firm in her decision. "You're my family now, remember?"  
  
If Jorah could only kiss her then, he would. But propriety demanded they do not, and so he stopped himself. It was the first time Lynesse showed a similar devotion towards him.

 

“So, you agree?”, Ned Stark interrupted them.

 

“Well, you leave me no choice if the other one is death.”, Jorah answered. “May we return in  the North?”

  
“It all depends on what happens in the future.”, Ned said honestly. “It will be known to everyone of what you have done. But, there is a chance to redeem yourself. Protect Daenerys and we'll talk about it.”

 

“I admit, I was wrong. Forgive me.”

 

“I fear it is not me you should ask for forgiveness. The ones you sold did not deserve what you've done. There's also the case of House Mormont and what a stain it will be to your family. The North remembers, Jorah.”

 

“Aye.” Jorah knows all too well. “I would undo it if I could. There's only going forwards from now.” _It may be the only way to redeem myself in Lynesse's eyes._

 

Jorah then kneeled in front of Ned Stark. “Upon my honor, however small you think of it now, I vow to the old gods and the new, to protect Daenerys Targaryen and your secrets.”

 

“I do, too.” Lynesse followed in kneeling.

 

“Rise.”, Ned commanded. “I thank you for your vows. Although, you must remember that it is still a punishment. So, you will still be within the watch of your companions.”

 

“That's right. And so, may we?”, Griff said and pulled up the ropes that bound them earlier. “It's only up until we get to the ship. I believe in Arthur's skill, and your vows, but it's best to be careful. It's just southern paranoia, I assure you.”

 

“Aye, you may.”, Jorah acquiesced and held out his hands. Lynesse followed suit and was bound as well. Afterwards, they were carried atop their captors’ horses. Lynesse rode with Ser Arthur while Jorah went with Griff.

 

“This is where I'll leave you. Safe travels.”, Ned Stark said.

 

“Aye, my Lord. We'll see each other again.”, Griff winked at him.

 

“Safe travels.”, Ser Arthur said. “I'll be back in Winterfell in a moon.”

 

“You better.”, Ned chuckled. “Jorah, Lady Lynesse.” He nodded to them and they nodded back their farewell.

 

With that, the Lord of Winterfell with the Cassels went further North. The others in turn, traveled south, to fulfill the vows they pledged.

 

 

 

**White Harbor**

 

It has been a moon since they said their farewells with Lord Stark along the Kingsroad. There are only a few days left before they need to depart. Griff assured them that he will make it, but also said to not wait if he cannot. The ship they are in was the very one that they used to leave Pentos. The captain recognized them, and seemed glad to meet them once more. He said that he was always paid handsomely by Griff, and it was always a pleasure. Dany had started growing her hair again, the silver peeking out of the dark locks. Washing the dark dye off made her think of Winterfell. If only she could, she would pretend to be a boy forever. _To be with_ _Jon._ , she thought. _But no, just a little longer._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the starting motion of the ship. She dried her hair hurriedly, and went to the solar Grandpa Harrold chose to stay in. It was then when she saw Griff and for the first time in a while, and she felt relieved. _Griff is safe._

 

She noticed that they were not alone. Jorah and Lynesse Mormont are with them. They were a bit shocked when they saw her. She then realized that her silver blonde hair was out in the open. She tried to cover it with her hands, rather unsuccessfully.

 

It was Lady Lynesse who approached her and removed her hands from her head. “It is alright, Princess. My lord husband and I know.”

 

“Aye.”, Jorah said, following his wife towards her. He then kneeled and offered to take her hand. Dany gave it and Jorah pressed a light kiss upon her knuckles. “We have pledged to your cause. And it is our duty to uphold our vows.”

 

“You may rise.”, Daenerys straightened up and answered. “I thank you for accepting. House Targaryen will never forget it.”

  


 

**Winterfell**

 

The sun has not yet risen, but like the past few days, Jon embarked by himself towards the godswood. As he reached the familiar clearing past the heart tree, he sat down and laid his head on a nearby tree. And just like the days that passed, he recalled the memory of the day of Dany's departure. Unconsciously, his hand reached for his lips.

 

_He was waiting for Dany. His best friend arranged for them to meet in the clearing where they gave each other their nameday presents. It was also the place where Dany first told him that they were leaving. They cried a lot then. And he became restless ever since, not being able to sleep well. And so, he let himself lie upon a tree trunk and closed his tired eyes while waiting. His eyes were shut tight as he heard Dany's footsteps approach. He planned on surprising him, but then he felt Dany's warm breath on his cheek._

 

_“I'll miss you the most.”, Dany whispered. “I lo--”_

 

_To Jon's surprise, he felt something press lightly on his lips. It was then when he opened his eyes to reveal Dany's face up close. Dany must have noticed, for he opened his eyes as well. With the surprise of seeing Jon's dark pools, Dany jerked backward and made a gesture to run away. But Jon held him back, and tugged, making Dany fall upon him. Jon grabbed Dany's cheek, and pressed a kiss on Dany's lips. Jon did not know why he did it. He only knew that it felt right._

 

It was a short moment. Their lips were only joined for a second. Yet, it was a secret they promised that only they would know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! HAHA. A little gift before the love month ends. :))))
> 
> Tell me what you think! To be honest, I'm not completely happy with this one. I really struggle on the whole R+L=J thing to new alliances. And because parts of this were written on different days, I'm not that confident with the quality. In the end, I chose to move forward. I'm so excited for them to grow up!! Speaking of, I think I'll push it to Chapter 12. Hope that's fine with you.
> 
> See you next Sunday! (for real now ;))


	12. Chapter 11: What Happens Before Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selling, offering, and thieving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week, I was late in updating. But during this week also, a lot of my most-awaited updates happened! Queensgate, I Chose You, Her Life and Her Death, Wolf in the Sand, and Goodbye, Brother just to name a few. I was so happy :)
> 
> Again thank you for ValDeCastille for the awesome mood board! This chapter's especially for you my dear.
> 
> Ages by the end of this chapter:
> 
> Willas - 19  
> Garlan, Renly - 16  
> Theon - 13  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 11  
> Margaery, Joffrey - 10  
> Sansa - 9  
> Arya - 7  
> Myrcella - 4  
> Tommen, Bran- 3

****

 

**Oldtown**

 

Lord Leyton silently drummed his fingers upon his desk as he read Lord Stark’s letter. He has waited frantically for moons since the last message his ship captain has presented. His goodson has prevailed upon himself to stoop down to the level of a slaver. Leyton thought he was an honorable man, but in the end has tainted his daughter’s name. He was glad to know that she is safe, but he preferred that she had chosen to go back to the High Tower rather than live in exile with her daft husband. The only other comfort Ned Stark has provided is that his uncle was with them. The princess is now moving on to acquire her army, yet Lord Connington’s assurance of the Golden Company’s alliance is still questionable. In the end, it will all go down to gold. The trade route that they have made with the North had provided them coin, but another missive from the capital makes him think it will not be enough by the time it is needed.

 

“Father, you called for me?”, Malora asked as she peeked from his solar door.

 

“Aye, my dear. I need your thoughts on this matter.” Lord Leyton handed her the forwarded message from their liege lord, demanding to pay higher taxes, as issued by the king.

 

“Another increase?” Malora’s eyebrows knitted in contemplation. “Was it not increased only six moons ago?”

 

“Aye. Apparently, they say the money the crown has borrowed from the Iron Bank depleted greatly after the recent tourney.” The message from his source has also shared the winning of Ser Barristan Selmy. Even at fifty and seven, the knight seemed formidable. Leyton could not forget when he was unhorsed by the very same man. “And the king has not yet accepted the Tyrells’ offer of betrothing Margaery to the Crown Prince. You know Lady Olenna will not withhold anything before a deal is sealed.”

 

“That sounds like her indeed.” Malora thought deeply. “There was a Summer Islander that was willing to trade double the amount of golden wood in exchange for iron. I think we could use that.”

 

“What do you mean? Isn’t it forbidden for them to trade such?”

 

“Aye. He was not trading the raw material, he was trading already made weapons.”, Malora explained. “He said that trading weapons were another matter, and he could provide us some in the long run.”

 

“A good business deal.” Lord Leyton considered the idea. It is known that goldenheart bows are almost as sought-after as dragonbone ones. “Is he willing to trade _solely_ to us?”

 

“That can be managed.”, Malora assured him. “I’ll talk to him before the sun sets. Any other news, father? What of Lynesse?”

“Lynesse is alright, my dear.” Leyton handed her the letter from Ned Stark.

 

Lord Leyton noticed Malora’s release of her held breath as she got to the middle of the letter, but then creased her forehead by the end of it.

 

“Margaery and Lady Olenna will be going to Winterfell?”, Malora asked. “Whatever for? I don’t think Loras would be enough to warrant such.”

 

“I don’t think so either.”, Leyton admitted.

 

“Do you think she’s planning to marry my niece off to House Stark?” _No, the betrothal with the prince is still a possibility. She will not settle for less._

 

As if hearing her thoughts, her father said the same sentiment. “I don’t think so. Maybe she’s just playing hard-to-get. House Tyrell’s betrothal to the crown will still be their priority.”

 

“I doubt the King will be more inclined to have Margaery as a gooddaughter if he sees less of her.”

 

“Aye, but that hardly matters. There are rumors.”

 

“What do you mean? What rumors?”

 

“They say that the King is set on marrying the Prince to Sansa Stark.” Leyton was not at all shocked at the rumor. It is known that even if Eddard Stark has severed his ties with his friend, Robert Baratheon is still set on mending them. A thought crossed his mind. “Do you think?”

 

“If we are thinking the same with the Queen of Thorn’s plans, I think it’s plausible.” If Lady Olenna is set on having Margaery as queen, she will have to thwart the King’s plans. “She would want for Willas to wed Sansa Stark. Would Lord Stark agree?”

 

“That’s for Lord Stark to decide. It provides a good deal for our cause, yet her being almost half his age could pose as a problem. You’ve seen how adamant they were in sealing betrothals for the children.”

 

“That is true. But, it will be better for us if he accepts it. Betrothals are another matter, but ties of marriage are still more beneficial than that of fosterage.”

 

“I could not agree more.” Lord Leyton remembered his earlier plans then. “Speaking of, Denyse have told me that Lord Paxter Redwyne is planning to hold a tourney for his twin sons’ nameday. Make sure that Baelor will attend and bring with him little Beth.”

 

“Aye, Father. Do you have anything more to discuss with me?”

“No, my dear. Unless you do.”, her father quirked his left brow on her.

 

“I have not shared this earlier because the deal is much too costly.”, Malora shared. “There is also someone who is proposing a trade of dragon bone, but with a less than generous offer.”

 

“My, my, dragonbone?” Lord Leyton could scarcely believe it. “Now, that’s a very rare item. Who’s trading them?”

 

“A new merchant from Pentos is. Do you think they’ll be profitable?”

 

“But of course, my dear! Many Lords of Westeros would line up to get them. They will bid as high as they could for bows made out of them.”

 

“Well, he demands a great deal in exchange for them.” Malora thinks that they are better off to accept only the deal with golden wood. There is much to wager on the dragonbone. “If you think it viable, I suggest _you_ broker the deal with him.”

 

“Of course, all the better. I believe that I could persuade this merchant. I could invite him to supper later. Pray tell, what is his name?”

 

“I believe his name was Illyrio Mopatis.”

  
  


**Winterfell**

 

  
Margaery has already put on all the coats and furs that she had brought on their travel. But still, she felt cold. As someone who had grown up with the spring weather of the Reach and stayed long with the unpleasant sun of King's Landing, nothing could have prepared her for their journey North. She now wonders how Loras could have adapted with it in such a small amount of time. She did welcome the pleasant smell of pine trees though. It was a great relief to be able to get away from the smell of the capital. A great contrast from their arrival at the Red Keep, she breathed in the air fully as she and her grandmama went out of their litter.  
  
"Margaery!", her brother called out. Loras came running from the corner of her eye. Before she could take in the changes in his features, he pulled her up and embraced her, twirling her above the ground.

 

“I missed you!”, he said as he put her down.

 

“I missed you too.”, Margaery replied. “So much that I traveled such a long way to see you. You should be honored.” The teasing came easily, as if their time apart did not happen.

 

“Aye.” Loras bowed mockingly. “I am truly honored, my Lady, to be in your presence once more.”

 

“Good!” Margaery went ahead and embraced him once more. He was her closest sibling, and no amount of letters could compare with having him close again.

 

“Don't seize him all to yourself.”, their grandmama cried out.

 

“Grandmama!” Loras let go of Margaery and went to their grandmother. He let her grab hold of his cheek and take in his stature.

 

“Gods, you've grown, child.”, Lady Olenna noted. “I think you're almost Garlan's height by now.”

 

“Aye, I am _growing strong._ ” Loras winked at her. Even with the cold of the North, the charm of her grandson has not waned. Many ladies would go after him. _Men too_ , she thought to herself.

 

“Hmmm...Clever but unoriginal.”, Olenna replied. “Nonetheless, I am thankful to the gods that you are healthy. Now child, introduce us to your foster family.”

 

They could see from where they are, the members of House Stark, standing in the middle of the courtyard. None of them made a move to interrupt the small Tyrell reunion, giving the family their own time. The roses went to the wolves to be acquainted.

 

“We hope you had a pleasant travel, Lady Olenna.”, the Lord of Winterfell said.

 

“I won't call it pleasant.”, Lady Olenna scoffed. “The cold is a thing I could do without. It was an uneventful travel though, and we are well. This is my granddaughter, Margaery.”

 

“Well met, my lady. It is good to hear that all was well.” Lord Stark did not seem surprised with the old lady's remark. He and his lady wife stayed nonchalant while the rest of their family had their eyes widened. “This is my lady wife, Catelyn.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you, my ladies.”, Lady Catelyn Stark curtsied. She is a beautiful lady that makes Margaery think of her lady mother. She’s dressed in simple grey wool, her striking red hair providing a stark contrast. She then gestured to the boy next to her, with a similar auburn hair. “This is our eldest, Robb. And this is his twin brother, Jon.”, she said and then gestured to the boy with dark hair and eyes at the next of the line.

 

Loras has told of the twins in his letters often. He said they were handsome, and Margaery could not help but agree. With a charming smile, the eldest, Robb offered his hand to her. His “pleasure to meet you” has been left for deaf ears as Margaery felt her heart beat faster as he pressed his lips upon her hand. _Keep yourself together, Margaery._ , she thought to herself. Her grandmama would mock her to no end if she knew she’s being this nervous with someone she just met. Loras was not jesting when he wrote that Robb Stark’s smile was disarming.

 

Jon Stark, on the other hand, is just as reserved as Loras told her. After kissing her hand, he offered a tight smile and nothing more. They then moved on to the two daughters of House Stark, a mirror of their older brothers. Sansa Stark curtsied with a similar grace of the ladies who Margaery met in the south. Arya Stark curtsied stiffly, the grimace on her face prevalent as her head dropped lower. The youngest one, Brandon, bowed shyly. He has the image of his oldest brother, but did not utter a word much like his other one.

 

“It is lovely to meet you all.”, her grandmama said. “It would be lovelier still to talk more with you. But I’m afraid a moment more out in this cold will prevent me from doing so.”

 

“Of course, my Lady.” Lady Stark ushered them in to the keep to show them their rooms. Lord Stark and Loras followed them inside while the rest of the party stayed in the courtyard.

 

“She’s beautiful.”, Robb said, his eyes still locked on the doors of the keep.

 

“Do you fancy her?”, his brother whispered to him. Jon has never seen his twin so focused on something other than swordplay. Or _someone_ , for that matter.

 

“I am not sure about fancying.” Robb has yet to know about that. “But I do think she’s pretty. Don’t you think so?”

 

 _Anything before the word ‘but’ is horseshit_ , their father has always said. Robb may not realize it now, but Jon was familiar with that look, or at least he thinks he is. It has been moons since Dany has left, and they have not heard of anything yet. He had feared the worst, yet Ser Damian assured him otherwise. He said to wait longer. He knew they would send a missive once they reach Tyrosh. It will take a long time since there are no ravens there, and they would have to find a trusted courier.

 

“Aye, she is.”, Jon answered him. _But not as pretty._

  
  
  
  


**Disputed Lands**

  


Daenerys held her head up as Harry Strickland, who Griff introduced as the captain-general of the Golden Company, looked at her up and down. Her silver hair was past her shoulders now, a golden dragon clip holding the small braids together. Lynesse had insisted to braid them rather than letting them loose. Lynesse was also the one who chose the light blue satin dress that she was wearing on top of her beige linen trousers, her skinny sword dangling at her hip. The lady said she enjoyed their time in the Tyroshi market. She shared having done so with her sisters when she was younger at Oldtown’s trading port. She said that she would also like to do the same when she bears a daughter. The Lady Lynesse herself was standing beside her now, protectively looking at a small distance. Ser Jorah, Ser Gerold, and Griff were not far behind, seeing the meeting unfold.

 

“It is true that you have the looks, but are you quite sure this is the one, Griff?”

 

“I _am_ Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.”, Daenerys answered for him. “I think _I_ should know who _I_ am.”

 

“Ah, above gods and men indeed.” Homeless Harry only chuckled. “It has been a long time since we have waited for you, Princess. Tell me, has Griff shared with you our side of the deal?”

 

“Aye.” Daenerys held her head higher. “After the wars are won, we will talk about your pardon and lands.”

 

“And what is our odds in these wars?”, he asked her. “We all know the Golden Company will not be enough.”

 

“I thought we have already discussed this.”, Griff interjected. “You said you’ll provide.”

 

“That was years ago, my friend. And, it was just as the Princess said. It is only settled if we win.”

 

“We have made alliances with House Stark and House Hightower.”, Daenerys told him.

 

“House Stark? Didn’t the North fight to oust your mad father?”

 

“Aye, but they now hold my nephew, our King.”

 

“Care to elaborate?”

 

They then told him about Jon, the Targaryen king that was hidden amongst others’ knowledge. They shared the plans they have made for their cause. In the end, Homeless Harry was mummed, but still with an unsatisfied look on his face.

“Even if you say that House Stark is with you, it cannot be said that the North will. There was a reason why they fought against your House during the rebellion.”

 

Daenerys did not know what to say. But, Harry continued: “Your plans are still lukewarm as of now, but I can see its potential. For now, what the Golden Company can offer you is asylum. We cannot guarantee our part until there is gold and assurance.”

 

“Aye, I understand. To be honest, it is more than we hoped.”, Daenerys said. While Griff has assured them of the Golden Company’s help, Ser Gerold knew they would still need more gold for their loyalty. “We thank you, my _Lord_.”

 

“I am no Lord, Princess.”

 

“Better get used to the title, _my Lord_ .”, she told him. “Because I _know_ and I assure you: we will _win_ back our throne.”

 

Harry Strickland bursted out in laughter. The princess looked like a small dainty thing even with her sword. Yet her violet eyes hold will and courage, the promise she has spoken almost ringing true. He has never met someone so small with so much fire. _A dragon indeed._

  
  
  


**Winterfell**

 

Margaery felt more accustomed to the Northern air as the warmth developed from all the laughter that has consumed her. Sansa has once again bested Theon in striking arrows on the apples Ser Damian has been throwing across their line of sight. Sansa has hit seven while Theon hit three. The ward was boasting his win earlier, confident that he will make Sansa cut her long auburn hair. Yet it was him that was going to go bald before the day’s end.

 

“Rematch!”, Theon demanded, his hands not leaving the strands of his hair.

 

“I decline.”, Sansa told him. “You better get ready with a woolen hat Theon. You wouldn’t want to have your head be cold.” To which, everyone laughed.

 

“You...”

 

“What?”, Sansa challenged him. Margaery did not miss how she looked at her brothers and Ser Damian as she said so.

 

“Nothing.”, Theon finally said, defeated.

 

“Time for self-practice everyone!”, Ser Damian announced. “Pick a target of your choice. You know the rules.” With that, the children each chose a partially buried trunk of their choice. The red target on them were littered with arrow strikes, revealing the flesh within. Like the previous sennights, Robb followed Margaery to the left-most trunk, offering guidance on archery. She welcomed his advances. _There is no harm in accepting. I am just accepting his kindness._ , she convinced herself. But as he steadied her arm and guided the pull of her bowstring, she felt like she was fooling herself. There was a growing warmth within her, and she knew it was not at all just because of laughter.

 

\------------------

 

“Lady Olenna, what may I do for you?”, Ned Stark stopped what he was doing immediately and offered a chair for her. Her unannounced visit was taken more kindly than she had thought.

 

“I’ll be straight to the point with you, Lord Stark.” Frankness was one thing she knows she and the Northerner had in common. “I want to offer my grandson to your daughter.”

 

“You want Sansa to marry Loras?” Ned knows of the boy’s want of being a Kingsguard. And he has only ever seen Sansa as a younger sibling, as far as he knows.

 

“No, no, Lord Stark.”, Lady Olenna said almost impatiently. “I meant your Sansa with our Willas. I have observed your daughter. I think she will be a wonderful Lady of the Reach.”

 

“That is a generous offer, my Lady. But, I--”

 

“Don’t make your decision just yet, Lord Stark.”, Lady Olenna cut him off. “I am quite old, but I am willing to wait for such things. I know our Willas is much older, but so was my lord husband when I married him. When your daughter is ten and six, I doubt their age difference will be a problem.”

 

“Isn’t your grandson at a marrying age by now?”, Ned conjured. “You’d rather have him wait for my daughter than provide an heir to your House?”

 

“You do not know the value of your daughter, Lord Stark. It is not common to see such a graceful lady that is good with the bow. I heard that she has also been attending lessons on war strategies on top of that?”

 

“Aye, she does.” It was the only condition Cat has agreed on to let Arya learn as well. She does not like the idea of them having more than the other. Ned thinks that he will need to commision swords for them as well soon. Arya has been wanting to learn the sword properly since she was young. Her secret lessons with Jon has decreased since more lessons have been given to the boys from Maester Luwin.

 

“Quite a young lady indeed.” Lady Olenna was amused. “If you only knew how seldom that is seen down South. I daresay, I haven’t known any in the Reach.”

 

“Your words flatter, my Lady. But the matter still stands, she is much too young.”

 

“My offer still stands as well.”, the old lady persisted. “I could wait for your decision until you think your daughter is ready to be betrothed.” _I pray to the old gods and the new that it happens before the King becomes sober enough to ask him the same._

  
  
  


**King’s Landing**

 

The dungeons underneath the Red Keep smelled fouler than the air of the capital which he was used to. He let his long sleeves drag upon the murky water until he reached the small opening that provided the view of Blackwater Bay.

 

“It is done.”, his old friend told him.

 

“Good.”, he answered simply. Now, the only thing to do is wait. _The dragons will be back in time._

  
  


**Winterfell**

 

Robb knew it was not proper for a man to be alone with a lady. Yet, he knew that he will not have another chance. The two moons he had spent with Margaery was _different_ . Spending time with her broke the routine of just practice and lessons. He enjoyed her company, and became her companion in such a short time. He remembered Dany and Jon being the same before, often sneaking off somewhere. _If Jon can, why can’t I? Margaery and I are also friends, right?_

 

“Where are we going?”, she asked for the tenth time.

 

“We’re near, I promise.”, he assured her. “See the walkway over there? It’s just at the end of it.”

Margaery did not ask any more and followed him through the walkway. By the end of it, the framed glass windows of Winterfell’s glass garden could already be seen. It was a good thing that the glass windows were fogged, lest it could ruin his surprise.

 

“Walk right in, my Lady.”, Robb bowed, gesturing his right arm to the entrance.

 

With Margaery’s surprised gasp, he knew that he succeeded. The famed winter roses of the North filled the glass house, their scent getting stronger as they went further in.

 

“They’re beautiful. I have never seen roses of such blue color.”, Margaery exclaimed as she touched one of the blooms.

 

“Aye. I bet you’ve only seen golden ones up until now.”, he teased. To which, he earned a playful bump on the shoulder from her.

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarious!” She rolled her eyes on him. “I do think I have never heard that before.”, she told him mockingly.

 

“Are you sick of them?”, he asked seriously.

 

“Well, Highgarden is full of them. I believe even grandmama has been sick of them. But, I don’t mind them. They do represent our House."

 

“Maybe blue ones will give you some variety.” Robb picked out one bloom, cutting the stem with the small dagger that he brought with him. “It could provide some excitement as well.”

 

However, before he could hand the winter rose over to her, a thorn had pricked his finger. Noticing his wince, Margaery hurriedly grabbed the bloom and laid it on the ground.

 

“You know, even with their beauty, roses have thorns.” She let out her handkerchief, pressing it to Robb’s small wound.

 

“Won’t it be ruined?”, Robb asked as she continued pressing on his finger.

 

“It will come away with one wash, you don’t have to worry.”

 

“Alright, I’ll ask a maid to wash it quickly when we return.” _She will be needing it when they leave tomorrow._

 

“No need.” She clasped her hands together on his hand. “You could keep it. Think of it as my thank you for the rose.” _Also something to remember me by._

 

“Thank you.” After a moment of silence, he finally garnered the courage, and put his left hand over hers that were holding his right. “Can I write to you?”

 

Margaery almost laughed, she thought Robb would be asking her something of a more serious matter with the way his hands were shaking. “Of course you can, silly. I’ll write to you as soon as we reach King’s Landing.”

 

Robb smiled widely at her response. It was that disarming smile again, never letting her have a calm moment. She wasn’t able to help herself then. _It will be the last._ , she told herself. Without a second thought, she aimed her lips towards Robb’s cheek. But then he turned, and she could not think anymore. After the shock of their lips touching has worn off, Robb held his hand to her cheek and she let him press his lips on hers longer. As Robb pulled away, Margaery noticed there was little contrast between his hair and his face. She wonders if she is the same, the cold of the North forever forgotten with the heat she is feeling on her face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when there is thieving or stealing? A robbery, of course! Or with this case, a Robbaery. HAHAHUHU. *hides immedately in shame*
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I'm rather happy with this one, compared to my recent updates. Tell me your thoughts like always. I have been practicing Cinderella's words of: "Have courage and be kind." since starting this. I am practicing the former because I am such a wimp. Simple words could easily hurt me before, but I am far better now at taking criticism. I do hope I don't miss the being kind part when I answer your comments. Tell me if I do. I really appreciate them, and they make me learn more, so it will be bad if I hurt anyone with my replies.
> 
> On another note, I can't help but mesh my views and opinions in life as I write this work. So, if I offend any of you in any way, tell me and we'll talk about it. I am actually so proud of this community (insert meme here), as everything could always be resolved diplomatically (wow, big word.) Well at least I think they do. So yeah, continue on guys~~
> 
> Lastly, I'll be having a graduate scholarship interview tomorrow. I am shamelessly asking for your well wishes and prayers. I badly need them, as I'm not that confident with my grades. wew. Still hoping for the best though. If not, I'll still be moving forwards. "Onwards, and upwards!", another thing I tell my often anxious self.
> 
> I hope everything is fine with you all, and thank you for reading. See you next week! :D


	13. Chapter 12: Winter is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing and believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I saw this picture on Instagram when I just posted the Prologue. I saw it on @the_starks_of_winterfell. I saw someone with the same username here, although I don't know if it's the same. I couldn't post the specific picture here so I just googled the similar image. hehe.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Willas - 23  
> Garlan, Renly - 20  
> Theon - 18  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 15  
> Margaery, Joffrey - 14  
> Sansa - 13  
> Arya - 11  
> Myrcella - 8  
> Tommen, Bran- 7  
> Rickon - 3

 

**Winterfell**

 

It was the rigorous tapping sound that made Loras open his tired eyes. Dark pools greeted him with mirth as he groaned. As the light from the glass windows washed over his friend's eyes, they almost seemed purple, making him think of another boy he knew from long ago. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the dark pools came back and he felt nostalgia rush in. _It has been a long time since I thought about him._ He wonders if the boy in front of him is the same.

 

“You know, you should really consider going back to the keep after your _adventures_ with Calon.” Jon smirked at Loras as he leaned on the table Loras was sleeping on just moments earlier. “You can't keep missing on breaking your fast either.”

 

“I know.” Loras stretched his arms and felt some of the soreness leave his muscles. “It's just, the hearth leaves enough warmth here to last the night. I didn't want to go out in the freezing cold.”

 

“It's getting warmer lately. At least get back before the sun rises.”

 

“Aye, _Lord Stark_.”, Loras said mockingly. Besides his appearance, Jon's voice has also developed similarly to Ned Stark's. People have not stopped saying so after he and Robb reached ten and four.

 

“You're laughing now but wait until Father finds out where you've been spending your nights.”

 

“You would never!”

 

“I would never say the _real_ reason why.”, Jon assured him. “Although, I could always say that Theon's _character_ has been rubbing off on you.”

 

“Now _that_ ,” Loras stood up and started making his way to the door. “I wouldn't want. Seven hells take me before anyone thinks I'm being like Greyjoy.”

 

Before he could take a step out the door, Jon pulled on his arm. “I forgot to tell you. You missed the first morning exercises. Ser Damian told me to let you know you're on stable duty today.”

 

“ _Now_ you tell me?”, Loras said in an exaggerated tone. Despite the aggravation in his voice, a small smile is forming on his lips.

 

“Oh, don't pull that rubbish on me.” Jon sidestepped and went ahead of him. “We all know Calon will be there with you.”

 

“How well you know me my friend. How well you know me.”

 

Loras just smiled and followed his friend. It has been three moons since Jon found out about his small rendezvous with the stable boy. Winterfell's library was their first hiding spot, the hearth always being barely put out because of Jon's evening reading habit. It was one night when Jon forgot a book and discovered his _adventures_ , as Jon calls them.

 

_“We love who we love.”, Jon told him when Loras approached him about the matter._

 

_“I would not call it love, Jon.”, he countered. “It's not that deep.”_

 

_“We like who we like then.”_

 

Loras always wondered if Jon was the same as him. Jon certainly has not shown it, even entertaining Alys Karstark's flirtations on his and Robb's last nameday celebration. He did brood a lot after Dany went away. But it only lasted for a few moons, his usual energy flaring back right after the knowledge of having a new sibling. Young Rickon Stark is now three namedays old, and would always follow Jon when he could. Loras thought that maybe it was more of losing a brother to Jon when Dany left. Jon did gain another one with Rickon. Loras never dared to ask him.

 

Regardless, Jon took his encounters with Calon as their secret and would always cover for him. Jon did eventually chided him on their arrangement though, just like this morning. Loras knows that his friend has a point. _Mayhaps I could find an abandoned room inside the keep_. Waking up from a table has been affecting his left arm. _Later._ , he promised himself.

  


**Disputed Lands**

  


When his father first told him that he will be going to Essos, Ser Humfrey Hightower could not believe a word he said. Seeing it with his own eyes, he could scarcely believe it still. He had traveled the Narrow Sea aboard the Huntress, a newly built war galley of House Hightower. He knew his father has fancied himself in building ships ever since his siblings were young, yet it is only a few years ago when he started seriously building the fleet to a larger degree. Now, it was all falling into place, seeing his sister alongside the Targaryen princess. Her long silver hair was braided tight, with silver chains weaved through, and a small silver dragon dangling on her forehead. She held her head high, her thin sword strapped on her hip. Underneath her elegant violet silk dress that accentuated her eyes, her linen breeches shone through with leather boots hiked up her knees. She looks just like the Targaryen warrior queens of old that history books described. _Absolutely ethereal._ , he thought. _All that is missing is a real dragon._

 

“My dear brother!”, Lynesse cried as she embraced him. “How good it is to see you again.”

 

“You as well, sister.”, he replied, although his sight has still not left the Targaryen Princess. Noticing this, Lynesse broke the embrace swiftly.

 

“This is Princess Daenerys Targaryen.”, his sister introduced.

 

“Well met, Princess Daenerys.” Ser Humfrey offered his hand to kiss, and she took it. “My father sends his warm regards.”

 

“It is nice to meet you too, Ser Humfrey. Lady Lynesse has told me a lot about you and your siblings. I have also met Lady Malora when I was younger. I hope she and your father have fared well since I saw them last.”

 

“They are quite well, Princess.”, he assured them. “I could even say that House Hightower has been thriving in the last couple of years. That is the part of the reason why I am here.”

 

“What do you mean, brother?”, Lynesse asked.

 

“I have come to get you. We'll be going to Pentos.”

 

“What about the Golden Company?” A portly man clad with golden armor strode in the room. He came with three other men, a much older one with similar eyes to his father, a younger one with blue hair, and his goodbrother that he has not seen in years.

 

“This is Ser Harry Strickland, captain-general of the Golden company.” Daenerys gestured to the man who entered. “And this is Ser Jon Connington, and your grand-uncle, Ser Gerold Hightower.” She gestured to the blue-haired man then the older knight.

 

“A pleasure to meet all of you, Sers.” Humfrey bowed at them, particularly looking at his grand-uncle in awe as he straightened back up again. “I am Ser Humfrey Hightower. My father sent me here to settle some business with you.”

 

“I believe it will be better to talk this through while sitting down.”, the Princess announced. “Let us go to _my_ solar for now.”

 

Harry Strickland chuckled at her. “Look at you, it has not even been a moon since you won my solar on a wager. Yet here you are, owning the place already.”

 

“I won it fair and square.”, Princess Daenerys replied. “It was _my_ tactic that won you your gold in Lys. Don't you forget it.”

 

“It's likely that I will never forget my dear, nor would the others.”, Harry chuckled once more. “Let us go to _your_ solar then.”, the captain waved his hand to the door in a mocking way, letting the princess walk ahead.

 

They followed her to a much more spacious room at the higher part of the mansion they were in. The room opened up to a balcony overlooking the southern west coast of Essos, pieces of Tyroshi land just barely visible if one would look at more closely. She led them to a round table with several chairs. She took a seat at one and gestured for them to do the same. As they all settled in their seats, the Princess broke the silence.

 

“Let's continue where we left off.”, she started. “Ser Humfrey, you said something about us going to Pentos?”

 

“Aye, Your Grace.”, Humfrey replied. “As I have said, House Hightower has gained much in the recent years. My father made a deal with a Pentoshi merchant of dragon bone, and has acquired a good business out of it. The merchant is Illyrio Mopatis, a rich magister in Pentos. He offered his manse to aide you in your House's restoration.”

 

“And is this man to be trusted?”, Daenerys asked him.

 

“I have only met him once. My father is still wary of him, yet he seems loyal enough for the coin.”

 

“I have heard of this magister.”, Harry interjected. “He is famous for his connections with the Dothraki. I think it is best not to trust the man.”

 

“That is true. That is why we will be asking for your employ. My father is prepared to give coin for some of your men to protect the Princess while we stay there. A little more time and we will also ask your services for the wars to come.”

 

“Are you quite sure that Leyton will be able to provide for all of this?”, Ser Gerold asked him.

 

“Even if he does, we will need more allies.”, Daenerys told them. “Any news of other Targaryen loyalists that can come with us?”

 

“My father had told me that House Velaryon will be coming into the fold and will send an emissary to Pentos.”, Ser Humfrey shared.

 

“They are a staunch supporter of your House.”, Griff added. “They hail from Old Valyria too.”

 

“Any news on Dorne?”, Daenerys asked.

 

“Prince Doran remains unresponsive, Your Grace.”, Ser Humfrey told her. “My father has said that he was not told of the _whole_ truth.”

 

“I understand.” _It will cause much more damage if they knew_ , Daenerys thought. “Any more potential allies?”

“No more has confirmed yet.”

 

“I suppose we’ll have to wait longer then.”, Daenerys decided. “When can we leave?”

 

“I am at your disposal, Your Grace.”

 

Daenerys turned to the captain-general. “Ser Harry, do you accept his proposal?”

 

“Where the gold is where I will be. I will take the men that I trust most.”, Harry replied to her.

 

“Well then, we’ll leave upon the morrow at sundown.”

  
  
  


**King's Landing**

  


Margaery's eyes are still swollen from crying so much from the night before. The  bells rung deafeningly still, letting all in King's Landing know the death of the King's Hand. She could hardly believe it herself. One day her foster father was as healthy as a ram, then suddenly became wriggling sick on the next. _And where is Lady Lysa and little Robyn?_ They should be here with her, praying in the Sept of Baelor while the silent sisters are doing the ritual over Lord Arryn's body. She could see from where she sat, the Queen and her brother, the Kingslayer perched upon the balcony overlooking the raised altar in front of the Stranger. They were talking with each other until Queen Cersei caught her eye and raised an eyebrow at her. Unlike every time her and the Queen's eyes met, she held down her stare. _Let her know I won't back down anymore. Not now._ With her usual smirk, Cersei cut off their look and went down as the arrival of the King was announced. The courtiers present in the sept bowed as he entered. King Robert Baratheon was unusually sober, yet rightfully so as it could serve as final respects he could give to their foster father. The Queen went to his side and curtsied, but the King just ignored her and approached Margaery.

 

“My King.” Margaery curtsied as he reached her.

 

“Lady Margaery, where is Lady Lysa and Jon's boy?”, the King inquired.

 

“I am sorry, Your Grace. I have no knowledge of where they are either.”

 

The Queen leaned over to the King's ears and whispered something Margaery cannot hear.

 

“She can't be serious. She could not even stay for seven days? Jon's body is not even cold yet for gods’ sakes.”, the King bristled under his teeth, his usual red face resurfacing.

 

“Lady Lysa has not been in her _best_ state long before her child was born. Gods know what she has in her head now.”, the Queen said in a much louder tone, making most of the people present hear.

 

“Gods know she has the right of it to suspect in this shithole.”, the King retracted. The courtiers did not mind as they are used to it, although the silent sisters and septas present could not help but stop at his words. The King ignored their stares and turned to Margaery once more.

 

“Now that Jon is gone, I will take upon the responsibility of being your foster father for now. We'll wait until Renly  goes back and then he'll take over.”, the King declared for all to hear. “That is unless, you would like to go back home to Highgarden.”

 

The King being sober was one thing, and him being kind and responsible is a whole other. _Is this what mourning does to people?_ She thought for a while of her options, but found herself ridiculous thinking she has any other choice. _My purpose of being here is not yet done. I will not disappoint my House._ “You are most kind, Your Grace. I will be honored to be fostered by you.” She curtsied once more.

 

“Rise now child, and prepare your things.”

 

 _But I thought I will be staying here?_ “Whatever for, Your Grace?”

 

“After Jon's funeral services are done, we will travel to Winterfell.”

  
  
  


**Winterfell**

  


Bran steadied his arm as much as he could, and released the arrow with a resounding clang from his bow. The arrow landed on one of the barrels piled next to the target stands.

 

“Go on. Father is watching.” Jon smacked his shoulders. They looked up behind them and saw their parents watching over them from the balustrade. “And Mother too.”

 

Bran gave their parents a tight smile before putting an arrow on his bow once more. He released the bowstring together with the breath he held. His siblings were silent but then burst into laughter as the arrow hit the barrels again.

 

“And which one of you was a marksman at seven?”, their father asked them. “Keep practicing, Bran. Go on.”

 

“Don’t think too much, Bran.”, Jon told him as he started to load an arrow to the bow again.

 

“Relax your bow arm.”, Robb instructed right after he stretched the bowstring.

 

As everyone held their breath once more, an arrow suddenly struck true on the target, catching Bran off guard. All eyes turned to Arya who curtsied as she put her bow over her left arm. Much to their amazement, another arrow struck the target, splitting Arya's arrow in half.

 

“Show off!” Arya peered above and shouted over Sansa, who also curtsied at her audience.

 

“You escaped stitching again.”, Sansa replied. She was standing over the balustrade next to their parents. “I might as well show you a lesson!”

 

Before Arya could retort, Bran was already running to her, wanting to get revenge for interrupting his practice. The rest of the family only laughed at them, Rickon barely holding on the saddle beam where he was seated.

 

“Well, Father. There goes your answer.”, Robb said. “Sansa was certainly a markswoman at seven namedays. Arya was a bit later at about eight.”

 

“Exactly.”, the Lord of Winterfell smirked at them. “You and Jon have a lot to learn from your sisters.”

 

“No fair, they were only able to learn at those ages because Jon and I were there to teach them earlier.”, Robb retorted.

 

“If you say so.”, their Lord father replied.

 

Jon could not help but laugh at his twin's attempt to persuade their father as Rickon was helping him pick up Bran's arrows. He heard their mother chuckle as well. Jon was always told that he was all Ned Stark yet he knew it was Robb who truly inherited their father's temperament. Jon could be stubborn, but not as stubborn as Robb and his father were when their decisions are made. He'd like to think he got more of their mother's forgiving side. He and his siblings continued on cleaning up the courtyard when he saw Ser Damian, Ser Rodrik, Loras, and Theon approach their parents. They have grim faces upon them. He was sure that whatever news they will impart will not be good.

  
  
  
  


“Lord Stark, my Lady.”, Ser Rodrik greeted them. “A guardsman just rode in from the hills. They captured a deserter from the Night’s Watch.”

 

“Tell the lads to saddle their horses.”, Ned Stark ordered at Theon and Loras who only nodded and followed.

 

“Do you have to?”, Catelyn asked him.

 

“He swore an oath Cat.”

 

“Law is law, my Lady.”, Ser Damian added.

 

Cat could only sway her head at the side.

 

“Tell Bran, he’s coming too.”, Ned said to the two men. They nodded and went away as well.

 

“Ned.”, Catelyn called him out in a serious tone. “Seven is much too young to see such things.”

 

“He won’t be a boy forever.”, Ned told her. “And winter is coming.”

 

Ned left her then, his words ringing in her head as she watched Rickon, Robb, and Jon put the arrows in a basket. “ _We’ll need to tell him, Cat. He’s a boy no longer.”_ , Ned also told her a fortnight ago when Lord Leyton’s missive told them about Dany’s voyage to Pentos. Her son must have felt her stare on him, looking back at her from below with a smile. She could only smile back at him, making sure that no worry can be seen on her face. _Boy no more indeed._ , she thought. _But her son he was, still._

  


\------------------

  


“Don’t look away, Bran.”, Jon whispered at his back. “Father will know if you do.”

 

Bran made himself look straight on as the deserter said his last words to their father. He cried of White Walkers, mythical creatures that he has only heard from Old Nan’s stories. After their father said some words, he swung Ice swiftly upon the man’s neck. The deserter’s head rolled down the hill, and still, Bran did not look away. He only did once their father turned to them and motioned for them to ride their horses. His Lord father went to him as he was preparing to hop on his palfrey.

 

“Do you understand why I did it?”, he asked Bran.

 

“Jon said he was a deserter.”

 

“But do you understand why I had to kill him?”

 

“Our way’s the old way.”

 

“A man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.”

 

“Is what he said about the White Walkers true?”, Bran asked him.

 

“The White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years.”

 

“So he was lying?”

 

“A madman believes what he wants to believe.”

  


\------------------

  


A dead stag blocked their path on the way back, its left antler cut short and its carcass already being consumed by maggots. Faint sounds of whining can be heard from where they stood, and was surprised to find a litter of pups, near their dead mother, the missing antler from the dead animal earlier protruded on her flesh.

 

“It’s a freak!”, Theon said.

 

“It’s a direwolf.”, Jon conjured, seeing the beasts’ massive size.

 

“It’s a tough old beast.”, Ned added.

 

“But I thought there are no direwolves south of the Wall.”, Robb interjected.

 

“Well, now there are five.” Jon passed one over to Bran’s hands. “Hold it.”

 

“Where will they go? Their mother’s dead.”, Bran asked them.

 

“They don’t belong down here.”, Ser Rodrik said.

 

“Better a quick death.”, the Lord of Winterfell agreed. “They won’t last without their mother.”

 

“No!”, Bran cried as Theon went on to approach the pups with his blade.

 

“Put away your blade.”, Robb told him.

 

“I take orders from your father, not you.”, Theon retorted.

 

“Please, father!”, Bran cried once more.

 

“Lord Stark?”, Loras called out. “The direwolf is the sigil of House Stark. I don’t know about here in the North, but we Southerners value the sigils that our House represents. It will not be good to kill something that represents so much of House Stark. I propose you keep them.”

 

Ned thought for a second on what Loras said. _Then what does the stag earlier represent?_ He believes none of the omens that the South are wary of, yet he could not help thinking that something is not right. After a few more seconds, he decided.

 

“You will train them yourselves. You will feed them yourselves. And if they die, you will bury them yourselves.”, he told them before walking away. Theon put away his sword and followed him with Ser Rodrik.

 

“Thank you.”, Bran told Loras silently as he held on the two pups.

 

“Little Rickon would be devastated when he sees there are no more pups for him.”, Ser Damian remarked.

 

“He could have this one.”, Jon gestured to the pup he’s holding. “We could train it together.”

 

But as he said so, they heard a small ruffling and whining over some bushes ahead. Jon went closer and was surprised to find a pure white pup with red eyes. _He looks just like Whiteflame._ Jon looked at the sword at his hip, its engraved wolf hilt eerily similar to the pup he was holding.

 

“See, I was right!”, Loras said as he saw Jon’s discovery. “Six direwolves for six Stark children. Sigils mean more than you think.”

  


\------------------

  
  


Catelyn rushed to them as they passed the gates. Ned has just jumped off his horse when she pushed the scroll on his hands, not even paying mind to the pups that their children were now holding.

 

“Ned, there’s grave news from the capital.”, Ned heard her say as he read its contents.

 

He did not say a word after and just went ahead to the godswood. _Jon Arryn is gone, and Robert is coming to Winterfell._ All the tragedies that could happen came to his mind. He did not notice Cat was already there beside him in front of the heart tree.

 

“Cat, you know what we need to do.”, he told her.

 

“Aye, there is no escaping it now.” _Gods, I pray that he will be able to forgive us._

  


\------------------

  


“Jon! Wake up!”, Robb shook him from his slumber. “There’s a fire. We’ll have to hurry outside.”

 

Before he could regain his full consciousness, Robb already put a coat on him and pulled him out of his room.

 

Their parents and other siblings were already outside, Theon getting out of the Keep moments after him and Robb did. He could see the flames engulfing the library tower from where they stood. He felt a certain ache as his favorite place burned.

 

“Is everybody here?”, he heard their father call out.

 

“Loras is not in his rooms.”, Ser Damian announced as he came out of the keep. “Does any of you know where he could be?”

 

Breathing out a silent curse, Jon ran towards the library tower. _That fool! I told him to stop sleeping there!_

 

Ser Damian, Robb, and Theon tried to catch up to Jon, but to no avail. Jon quickly entered the burning tower, letting no one block his way. Ser Damian tried to follow inside, but the archway that framed the entrance broke down, tall flames not permitting anyone to go through. _Gods damn it! This can’t be happening now!_ He swung his sword upon the path, trying anything to be able to ease the fire. “Seven hells! Somebody give me water!”

 

The Lord of Winterfell himself was helping the others in bringing the water forth. They poured buckets of water upon the entrance, yet more flame just welcomed them afterwards. Frozen from where he stood, Robb was already fearing the worst, his siblings and mother already crying at his side. _No._ , he told himself. _Jon will make it through._

 

After what seemed like an eternity, two figures became visible behind the flames. Finally finding the feeling of his feet once more, Robb went closer as the two figures got out of the burning tower. He felt relieved as he saw his twin’s face. He was half naked, with only his breeches on. He was holding another person, covered under the cloak that Robb put on him earlier. It was revealed to be Loras, his face seemingly still confused on to what is happening.

 

Robb can’t help but run to embrace Jon. But before he could do so, he noticed there were still small flames flickering in his already burned curls. Robb put them out quickly, earning some small burns on his left hand.

 

“Jon, you’re...” Robb tried to find the bruises that the flames left upon the bald spots where Jon’s hair was no more. He tried to look for burns across his bare skin, with no success. His twin was safe. His twin was…

 

“Unburnt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the Season 8 trailer? It made me emotional! I don't want it to end yet :(( Most of the dialogue at Winterfell is from Season 1. I'll need to rewatch everything soon.
> 
> Anyways, I didn't proofread this one as much as the others because I already feel the cold medicine hitting my mind as I am finishing this. I'll edit typos if there is some tomorrow. I'll try my best not to get sick next weekend, because I'm really aiming the no-update day on the 24th and I have a big exam coming up the following week. I'll delve on finer details next chapter.
> 
> Still, I hope you like this one. As always, tell me what you think. :D


	14. Chapter 13: The Laughing Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> As promised, here is Chapter 13! :')
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Willas - 23  
> Garlan, Renly - 20  
> Theon - 18  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 15  
> Margaery, Joffrey - 14  
> Sansa - 13  
> Arya - 11  
> Myrcella - 8  
> Tommen, Bran- 7  
> Rickon - 3

**Winterfell**

  
  
Jon has been sweeping his hand back and forth in the candle's flame, feeling the warmth but nothing more. The fire that happened before dawn seemed like a fever dream. He remembered hearing Loras' cry for help, being locked in from the reading room.  He remembered kicking the door open and covering Loras with his cloak. He remembered the burning post that hit his head and back, almost knocking him down. He remembered removing his tunic that was quickly consumed by the flames, leading his friend out of the tower without a second to spare. He remembered Robb's worried face as they got out, mumbling something he could not comprehend. He remembered being covered by Robb's cloak right after, guiding his feet to the entrance of the keep. He remembered seeing his mother's crying face, shouting for Maester Luwin's help. He remembered everything. Yet, when he woke up, there were bandages but no burns nor pain. There were only the soreness in his back, a few scratches, and the baldness of his head. He put his hand on the fire once more, letting the flames lick his fingers for a moment longer, waiting for the burn that never came. He quickly withdrew his hand as his bedroom door opened.

  
  
"I thought you were still asleep.", Robb said, walking to his bedside. "How are you feeling?"   
  


"Like nothing happened."

 

“It seems like it by looking at you.” Robb quirked his head to the side and smirked. “Although your precious hair being gone says otherwise.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Aye. You were  _ unburnt _ .” Robb straightened up and put his hands on Jon's shoulders, looking at him seriously. “What happened to you was a miracle, a gift from the gods, and maybe  _ magic. _ I don't know and I don't  _ care.  _ As long as you are  _ alright _ , I'll believe in anything.”

 

“I wish I could be as accepting as you of what has happened.” Jon turned his head and looked at the books that he has read and kept over the years. “The thing is, nothing that I have read can explain what happened.”

 

“That's because there is more to this world, Jon. Books just capture an inkling of it.”

 

“Aye. You're right.” 

 

Just then, a bundle of white fur peeked from under Jon's covers and jumped at Jon's waist.

 

“Gods!”, Robb exclaimed. “Your little runt scared me! How could it creep so silently like that?”

 

“I don't know either.” Jon gave the little wolf a scratch behind its ear. “That's why I called him Ghost.”

 

“Well, Greywind and the others would bring the wolf out of him. They growl and whine a lot together.”

 

“You called yours Greywind?’

 

“Aye. You should see how fast he runs. You would think a grey blur flew past you.”

 

“Do the others also have names now?”

 

“Sansa named hers  _ Lady _ .” They rolled their eyes at that. “Arya named hers Nymeria, and Rickon named his Shaggydog.”

 

Jon just shook his head at the names his siblings gave to their wolves. Each wolf is a reflection of its master. “What about Bran's?”

 

“He said he still can't find a name that fits his wolf.”, Robb shared. “Maybe you could suggest one when you see them on the morrow.”

 

“If Mother and Father would allow me. I still don't get why I couldn't go down earlier.” Jon released a frustrated sigh. “Maester Luwin told me I was fine.”

 

“Aye. But he also said that you should rest.”

 

“But are these bandages really necessary?”, Jon asked. “What's the point of having bandages if there are no wounds to cover?”

 

“That is exactly the point, Jon. People will talk.”, Robb told him seriously. “Maester Luwin told us he much rather have them covered before he could know the reason why you have no wounds.”

 

“Gods. I don't think I'll be able to take staying in bed for much longer.”

 

“I’ll talk to Mother and Father. I'll make sure you'll get out here soon, brother.” Robb squeezed Jon's arm.

 

“Thank you, brother.”

  
  


\------------------

  
  


“What have you found so far?”, Ned Stark asked. He was seated at the table of his solar, his lady wife beside him. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell seated across from them, wearing grim faces.

 

“The fire was no accident, my Lord.”, Ser Oswell started. “There were traces of fuel inside the library. And besides, the fire grew wild fast. No upturned candle could have caused it.”

 

“Loras was also locked from the inside.”, Ser Arthur added. “I confirmed from Jon that there was indeed a lock on the door. It is quite odd since the library tower has never needed of locks.”

 

“That is true.”, Ned contemplated. “It has always been a place where anyone is welcome. It has been that way since I could remember.”

 

“You mean to say that someone is after Loras’ life?”, Cat asked.

 

“Aye, niece.”, Ser Oswell said. “Apparently, Loras has had a habit of sleeping there often. Someone else must have known.”

 

“It is a good thing that Jon was able to save him.”, Ser Arthur said. “House Tyrell would have House Stark pay if Loras had perished.”

 

“By the gods!”, Catelyn exclaimed. “Someone planned to create a feud between our Houses.”

 

“That is true, my Lady.” Ser Arthur answered. “We are still investigating on who instigated the fire.”

 

“Find him.”, Ned told them. “He'll face the block once we know who he's working with.”

 

“We will make sure to find him. Jory and Ser Rodrik are already conducting the questioning of the household.”, Ser Oswell assured them. “On another note, we need to talk about Jon.”

 

“Aye.” Ned released a sigh. “I know we planned on telling him today, but the fire has prevented that from happening.”

 

“I think it is wise to withhold it for a day, but not longer.”, Ser Arthur told them. “Especially not after what happened to Jon.”

 

“You mean what  _ didn't _ happen to Jon.”, Ser Oswell interjected. “There were rumors of Targaryens being immune to fire. I never believed it after witnessing what happened at Summerhall.”

 

“I’ve always doubted Rhaegar's talk of prophecies as well.” Ser Arthur rubbed his hands through his face. “For the first time, I think they might be true.”

 

“Prophecies are a fickle thing Arthur, magic even more so.”, Ser Oswell said. “Whatever is the reason, it only pushes us more to tell the truth.”

 

“Aye.”, Ned said. “Robert is also already on his way. We cannot delay it any longer. We'll tell them tomorrow evening.”

 

“Them?”, Catelyn asked.

 

“Robb would need to know too. He is the future Lord of Winterfell and he has grown up knowing Jon is his twin. Jon will be the one to decide if he'll tell the others.”

 

Just then, a knock came upon the door. The person they were just talking about spoke.

 

“Father, may I come in?”, Robb asked.

 

At Ned's nod, Ser Damian went and opened the door for him.

 

“Oh, you're all here.”, Robb said. “I just want to ask if Jon could go out with us on the morrow, just in the godswood. He wanted to get out of his room and see the other wolves.”

 

“I fear we still can't do that, Robb.”, Ned answered. “The perpetrator is still on the loose and anything could happen.”

 

“So the fire was no accident.”, Robb realized. “I understand. I'll tell Jon the sad news then.”

 

“If it's only getting out of his rooms…”, Catelyn interjected, holding her husband's arm. “Mayhaps the Great Hall will be fine. As long as Jon  _ keeps _ his bandages. Remember what Maester Luwin said.”

 

“Aye, Mother.” Robb went over to kiss his mother's cheek. “Thank you.”

 

With that, Robb bid his goodbye to tell Jon the good news, little as it may seem to the older ones in the room. Catelyn could only look at his back, thinking her sons would never forgive them after they tell them of the truth.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


It was some time after midday when Robb came to pick Jon up from his room. They decided to visit Loras before going to their siblings in the Great Hall.

 

“Come in.” Jon heard Loras answer after he knocked on his door.

 

Jon entered with Robb, his twin becoming his shadow after they went out of his room. His bandages were still intact under his coat, some patches covering his bald head. Two other small shadows followed, Ghost and Greywind trailing after them. The wolves went close to the hearth, finding comfort fast and lied down together. Loras was seated up in his bed, a parchment on his lap. He also has some bandages, but mostly on his right arm. His hair was also cut short, but only small bruises littered his face.

 

“It's good to see you're faring well, my friend.”, Jon told him as they sat by his bedside.

 

“I have you to thank for it.” Loras smiled at him. “Thank you for saving me and my pretty face.”

 

“You know that was my priority in saving you. I can't have ladies all over the Seven Kingdoms crying.”

 

“You two and your pretty faces.” Robb laughed at them. “You're both lucky the gods have spared you.”

 

“Aye, thank the old gods and the new.”, Loras said. “Westeros would have been flooded with ladies’ tears indeed.”  _ And men's. _

 

“Are you doing something?”, Jon asked. “We're going down to the Great Hall to see the wolves, and our siblings of course.”

 

“Of course I would love to. I can use  the exercise. I was just reading my sister's letter again.”, Loras looked pointedly at Robb. “She's going to Winterfell with the King.”

 

“Really?” Jon also looked pointedly at Robb. His twin doesn't seem surprised.  _ He knows. _ Robb and Margaery have kept correspondence ever since she went back to King's Landing.  _ Good for them. _ He wasn't as lucky with Dany.

 

“Aye.”, Robb finally answered. “I received a letter the night before the fire. Lord Jon Arryn died, and the King is traveling to Winterfell to ask father to be his Hand.”

 

“Truly?”, Jon asked, worry etched in his face. “So that's why Father and Mother was not able to join us during supper the other night. Father must be troubled. Lord Arryn was like a father to him. Did Father say anything about accepting the King's offer?”

 

“No. He has not told the family anything yet.”, Robb answered. “Maybe he's still grieving, and the fire also posed another problem.”

 

“He'll have time to tell us yet. Margaery told me the Queen is not as eager and may delay their arrival by moons.”, Loras said. “Well, you know that already. Don't you, Robb? My sister seems to share everything with you.”

 

Robb could only answer: “Aye.” His ears were already becoming the color of his hair.

 

“Now that I've saved your life, will you accept Robb as your goodbrother?”, Jon dared to ask Loras.

 

“Jon!” Robb hit his lap, but then later turned to Loras. “Will you?”

 

Loras could only laugh at them. They were already his brothers in all but blood. He knows Margaery would also be happy with Robb.  _ But that is not for me to decide. _ Still, he hopes there may still be a chance.

 

“We'll see when she gets here.”, he smirked at them. “You are already my brother, Robb. But you'll have to ask Margaery. And worse, you'll have to ask our grandmother.”

 

“I know.”, Robb told him sincerely. “I'll be prepared when the time comes.”

 

“You better!” Loras made a move to stand from his bed. “Anyways, let's get a move on. I'm excited to see the other wolves,  _ both  _ kinds.”

  
  


\------------------

  
  


They went to the Great Hall where their siblings, together with Theon and Oswell, were already waiting for them. Ghost and Greywind ran to their siblings, who were eating meat in separate dishes on the floor. There were also something for them, and so after licking each other, the two also devoured their food. Not unlike Ghost and Greywind, their siblings rushed to Jon, hugging him carefully. They then went to Loras, glad that both of them were alright.

 

“It is good to see you both kicking.”, Theon said. “And, Jon's precious hair gone. I thought I'd never live to see the day.”

 

“Very funny, Theon.” Jon rolled his eyes at him. “Of course you’re glad you're not the only one who had a bald moment in this household.”

 

“Aye.  _ Very  _ glad.”, Theon answered. “I'll let you borrow my bonnet if you want.”

 

“Stop it already, you two.”, Robb said, ever the mediator between them. “Just admit you're happy they're alright, Theon.”

 

“I did! Want me to say it again?”

 

“You really are bad with your words.”, Loras shook his head at Theon. “Thank you, Greyjoy.”

 

“You're welcome.”, he said. “You better stop sleeping outside the keep, and  _ you _ ”, he turned to look at Jon. “Better stop running in an open fire.”

 

“Thank you, Theon.”, Jon told him. “That's the kindest thing you ever said to me.”

 

“Don't get used to it. You're lucky you're still alive to hear it.”

 

“Of course.”, Jon smiled at him.

 

It was then that their younger siblings called on them, letting them know that the wolf pups were done with their meals. They took each of their wolves and settled them on the high table as they sat.

 

“Why do I feel that they've grown already since I saw them last?”, Loras asked. “Are you sure I've only rested for a day or two?”

 

“They have.”, Sansa answered, as she settled young Rickon beside her. He was as restless as Shaggydog. “It's remarkable really. Maester Luwin told us that direwolves grow a lot.”

 

“Aye.”, Jon agreed. “From what I've read, they could grow as big as a small horse.”

 

“Really?”, Bran asked, his eyes wide in amazement. “I can't wait till the day I may ride my wolf.”

 

“It’s not impossible but I doubt he'll let you.”, Robb told him. “You will need to call him something to be able to train him to do so.”

 

“I'll be able to name him. Just give me a moon.”

 

“What about Silver?”, Jon suggested. “His fur is more silver than grey compared to Greywind.”

 

“I thought about it, but no. It doesn't feel right.”

 

“We've already suggested a hundred names to him.”, Arya chimed in. “Bran is too picky.”

 

“I am not!”, Bran retorted. “Nothing just feels right.”

 

“Call him 'Nothing' then.”, Oswell smirked at him. He was also frustrated at his friend's indecisiveness.

 

Everyone laughed at the young Cassel's jape. It was then that their parents entered the Great Hall, smiling as they heard their laughter from the outside.

 

“What are you laughing about?”, their mother asked.

 

“Nothing.”, Oswell answered, which made everyone laugh once more.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


To everyone's dismay, the direwolf pups were not permitted to be with them  during supper and had to go to their respective rooms. After finishing their supper, and saying their good nights, Robb and Jon were pulled aside by their parents.

 

“We need to talk to you both.”, their father simply told them. “Follow me.”

 

Without a word, their father went out to the door of the Great Hall that led to the outside of the keep. Their mother took both of their hands and they silently followed him.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


The soft light from their lanterns have given Winterfell's crypts an eerie glow. Stone faces of dead Kings of Winter, and Lords of Winterfell looked back at Jon with their cold yet judging eyes. He had dreamt of them often when he was a child.  _ No, not dreams. More like nightmares. _ In his nightmares, their stone effigies came to life, telling him he does not belong there. He has always wondered why his nightmares came to be so. They have stopped in front of their Aunt Lyanna's tomb, her statue’s head already adorned with a crown of winter roses. He was surprised to see Ser Damian and their Grandpa Wendell there, a small chest in between them, right at the foot of the statue. Robb gave a look of shock as well, and was about to ask them before their father interrupted him.   


  
“I have asked you to be here because we have something to say--something we have kept from you.”, their father started.

 

“What is it, Father?”, Robb asked.   


  
“First, I would like to tell you a story of a tourney that happened before you two were born.”

 

Robb and Jon looked at each other. Their lord father has always avoided talking about the Rebellion. They both knew about the tourney he was talking about, and knew well what it led to.

 

“After years of being fostered at the Eyrie, I have met my brothers and sister at Harrenhal, where Lord Whent hosted a grand tourney.” Ned looked at Ser Wendell, knowing the true reasons of why his brother hosted it. “Many highborns were also there: Robert came with me, and of course the royal family was also present.”

 

Hearing no comment from his sons, Ned continued: “An unusual event that was rarely told of was the appearance of a mystery knight with mismatched armor, holding a shield with the image of a laughing weirwood painted on it. He was dubbed as the Knight of the Laughing Tree. He defeated three knights at jousting, and when the king asked for what reward he wanted, he said that he only wants those knights he defeated to teach their squires honor.”  _ Honourable to a fault _ , others would always call Eddard Stark, yet his sister precedes him in that aspect so much more.  _ To a fault indeed.,  _ he thought.

 

“King Aerys was  _ weary _ of traitors, paranoia has already consumed him. He thought that the knight's shield was mocking him. He even thought it was Jaime Lannister, betraying him. He told this to everyone who could hear. He ordered for his knights to defeat the mystery knight on the next round of jousts the following morning, but by then the Knight of the Laughing Tree had already disappeared. Convinced that someone must have told the mystery knight of his plans, he sent his son, Prince Rhaegar and his Kingsguards to search for him. They looked for him yet Prince Rhaegar only got back with the vanished knight's shield, saying that he saw it abandoned in a tree.”

 

“While I think it's a great story, Father.”, Jon said. “I still don't get why you're telling us this.”

 

“I'm telling you, because the Knight of the Laughing Tree was my sister, Lyanna Stark.” Ned looked at his sister’s statue then.  _ It's finally time he gets to know about you, Lyanna.  _ “And Rhaegar Targaryen found out about it, yet kept her identity safe. He knew what his mad father would have done if he knew it was her.”

 

“That's why he gave her the crown of winter roses.”, Jon realized. While it was considered taboo to talk about his aunt, he has still heard some of the household talk. He remembered someone saying that all smiles died when Prince Rhaegar passed his wife and laid the crown of winter roses on his Aunt Lyanna's lap.  _ Is that also the reason why he kidnapped and raped her? _

 

“Aye. Also because, unbeknownst to many including me, he loved her.”

 

“That's ridiculous!”, Jon fumed. He could not believe his father, of all people, would say those words. “If he truly loved her, he would know better than to kidnap and rape her. If he truly loved her, he would leave her alone. He has a wife and children for gods’ sakes!”

 

“Love is the death of duty, Jon.”, Ser Damian spoke for the first time. “One could set aside everything, for the sake of love.” Rhaegar had planned the tourney to be a  way to overthrow his father. It was all thwarted when the king joined them, and plans of the king's removal was set aside for later when he fell for Lyanna. Rhaegar and Elia were fond of each other, but never in love. He could doubt all of Rhaegar's talk of prophecies, yet he could never doubt that his Prince loved Lyanna Stark.

 

“Kidnapping a lady could not be called an act of love.”, Jon argued.

 

“My sister was not kidnapped, she went willingly.”, Ned said. “She loved him too.”

 

“You mean to say Father, that the rebellion was built on a lie?”, Robb asked him.

 

“The Rebellion was bound to happen.”, Ser Wendell interjected. “The king was getting madder by the day, burning people as punishment in the Red Keep. Prince Rhaegar was the one who truly planned the tourney, not Walter. He knew his father was mad beyond repair, and needed to be removed. He planned to have lords on his side but was stopped when the king decided to attend.”

 

“Aye. I fought the Mad King because of what he did to my father and Brandon.” Ned looked over the statues beside Lyanna's. “I also fought to take back my sister, but it was all for naught.”

 

“Still, they could have foreseen the repercussions of their actions. Even if you say King Aerys’ madness were the reason of it all, they still instigated it.”, Jon said. “Uncle Brandon went to the Mad King because of Aunt Lyanna's disappearance.”

 

“Our lord father has always told us that Brandon and Lyanna had more of what he calls wolf's blood. They have both made their mistakes, but it does not matter now. The ink is already dry. We cannot change the past, only the future.”

 

“What do you mean, Father?”, Robb asked.

 

“My sister and Rhaegar were married. Prince Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Princess Elia. And my sister…” Ned paused, trying his hardest to finally let the truth they have hidden for so many years out of his mouth. “My sister bore him a son.”

 

“We have a Targaryen cousin?” Jon heard Robb say amidst the thunderous beating of his heart. After that, all he could hear were the voices of long dead Starks that told him over and over that he does not belong there. He thought of his unburnt hand, the flames that lighted the crypts that can't harm him somehow taunting the bad feeling he has in his chest. Robb continued: “Where is he?”

 

When no one seemed to answer, Jon looked at his mother's face. She had been silent all throughout their time in the crypts. Her look was forlorn and sad, not leaving his face. She did not utter a word, just looking at him. She was crying now, but Jon could not bring himself to make a move to comfort her. All he could say was: “No.”

 

“It seems you already know where we are going with this.”, Ser Damian said, looking over Jon. “I have always known you were too much like Rhae.”

 

“Jon? Ser Damian?”, Robb asked. “Can someone please tell me what's going on?”

 

“No! No! No!” Jon broke down, feeling the tears now spilling from his eyes. He made a move to run away, but his mother held his hand.  _ His mother?,  _ he thought, darting his eyes from Catelyn to Lyanna's statue.

 

“You remember the story about how we came about to Winterfell.”, their Grandpa Wendell started. “We came in time for your birth, Robb.”

 

“ _ Our  _ births.” Robb tried to correct him, yet now already fearing the worst. “Ser Harrold, Ser Damian, you, and Aunt Wylla came just in time for  _ our  _ births.”

 

“No.”, Ser Damian answered him. “I, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, and Wylla, came to Winterfell carrying our  _ king _ . I am Ser Arthur Dayne, and I vowed my best friend to protect his wife and child. Princess Lyanna thought it best to entrust his son's safety to his brother. We all vowed to protect  _ him. _ ” He then looked at Jon, who was frozen where he stood and looking at the ground, Catelyn's hands still firmly gripping his.

 

“You're crazy!” Robb blocked the knight's view of Jon, trying his best to hide his brother from their eyes. “Jon is  _ my twin _ .” He turned his back on Ser Damian, looking at his mother and brother.

 

“Mother, tell them!”

 

But Catelyn still didn't say a word, the ache in her heart making her paralyzed in tears. Robb was crying now too. “Mother, tell them!”, he repeated, holding his mother's shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

 

“Robb!” Ned went and held him back. “What Ser Arthur said is true. I'm sorry, my sons.”

 

“No!”, he cried. “You're lying! You're all mad!”

 

Robb felt his world crumble, feeling the air of the crypts suffocate his lungs. He shrugged his father's hand, and reached for Jon's. He dragged Jon out of the crypts as fast as he could, not even looking back to see if anyone followed them.

 

Before he knew it, they were already in front of the heart tree. Robb heard Jon's resounding heave, kneeling as he let out the contents of his stomach. He stroked Jon's back, letting him spill on the godswood’s ground.  _ Fuck the gods! Fuck everyone! _

 

As Jon finished and stood up, Robb looked at him--his little brother, his twin. Jon's eyes were stricken with tears. Robb could not comprehend what his little brother is feeling right now. All he could do was embrace him as tight as he could, letting the tears out once more. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the heart tree's face. It seemed to be laughing at him now. He remembered thanking the old gods for keeping Jon safe from the fire, saying that he'll accept believing anything that could explain what happened. But he can't accept  _ this. _ He wanted to take back his gratitude, and spit at them instead. He wanted to curse his parents, for hurting his brother so.

 

He wanted many things, but mostly, he wanted Jon to be his twin again.

  
  
  


****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (image from google/ fanforum)
> 
> This chapter is really a very good example of those "when you thought everything was alright, but then all goes to shit" type of moments.
> 
> I actually wanted the reveal to be all in Jon's POV but I felt that almost half of a chapter won't be enough with what he's going through. Robb being a big brother also tugs at me a lot. I really want him to be there for Jon (this is Brothers of Ice and Fire after all). And there's also Cat and Ned's perspective of it. The next chapter will cover more of Jon's, and more details on the truth (and that chest!).
> 
> Thank you for your well wishes. I'm alright now. I actually feared I had UTI because of the stomach cramps and chills. Test results came out and the doctor assured me that I was still in the clear. She said it was just because of PMS and stress. I seldom get cramps but have them very painful when I do. The chills, and rise and fall of body temp were the weird part. Goes to show to never overthink and believe in google searches. Go to your doctor! Aaaaannd...stop stressing out. It really manifests both in our mental and physical health. Take care of yourselves!
> 
> And as always, tell me what you think. As I said earlier, I really wanted March 24 to be a no-update day because of exams. A big exam will be on the 30th, so I fear I wouldn't have enough time to post by the 31st. That's why, I decided the next update (Chapter 14) will be on April 7th, so that we'll be back to regular schedule. I hope that's alright with you, and hope to see you then. :D


	15. Chapter 14: Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knocks, locks, and doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! It's good to be back! Here's a longer chapter for you than usual to make up for the time I was out. :))
> 
> This is dedicated to my friend, Janella, who gave me a giant Gudetama plushie! She may not see this since she doesn't know I write fanfic, but still. I'm so overjoyed <3
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Willas - 23  
> Garlan, Renly - 20  
> Theon - 18  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 15  
> Margaery, Joffrey - 14  
> Sansa - 13  
> Arya - 11  
> Myrcella - 8  
> Tommen, Bran- 7  
> Rickon - 3

**Winterfell**

 

It was past midnight when Robb and Jon went out of the keep, and went to the stables. They saddled their horses, slung their sacks of clothes upon their backs, and quietly led their horses to the southern gate. The guard looked at them queerly, but with Robb's flashing of a golden dragon, he stayed silent and proceeded to open the gates for them. _To think that listening to Theon's boasting of his nightly pursuits had its merits._ Jon shook his head at the thought. As the drawbridge to the outer gates were drawn, they mounted their horses and went out to winter town. They were about to ride faster but two mounted figures were blocking their path.

 

“You'd think with a decade and a half of guarding you, we wouldn't think of all the things you could do when you find out the truth?”, Ser Arthur told them. “All gates are heavily guarded, but one. Theon will be sad to know that his trusted guard would be replaced tomorrow.”

 

“Let us go.”, Robb retorted, letting out Winterfrost from its scabbard.

 

“I am afraid we can't do that grandnephew.”, Ser Oswell said, also releasing his sword. “It is not safe, and there is more that we need to talk about.”

 

“We discussed enough.”, Robb replied. “Anywhere is safer than with you liars.”

 

“I beg to disagree.”, Ser Arthur said. “Liars we may be, but we did it to protect Jon and your family.” Ser Arthur dismounted his horse and brought out Dawn from his back. “I know you have every right to go, but you'll have to go through us first.”

 

Robb was about to dismount his horse as well, but Jon stopped him. “We'll go back.”, Jon told them.

 

“But Jon…”, Robb said but Jon cut him off.

 

“I know they would not harm us, but I also know that we would not be able to defeat them.”, Jon whispered. “They're the legendary Kingsuards we have read of, Robb. We won't be able to go even if we try.”

 

Jon eyed the two men they respected throughout their years. “We'll go back.”, he told them again. “But it doesn't mean we would listen or accept anything more that you have to say.”

  


\------------------

  


_“Leave!”_

 

_“You don't belong here!”_

 

_“Dragonspawn!”_

 

_“Only wolves belong in Winterfell!”_

 

_Jon was a young boy again, running through the crypts. The Kings in the North and Lords of Winterfell came alive and taunted him with their words. He tripped and found he was in front of his grandfather and Uncle Brandon's statues._

 

_“You're the reason we're dead.”, his Uncle Brandon told him._

 

_“You’re no grandson of mine. You’re the grandson of a mad man who burned me alive.”, Rickard Stark said. “Get your mad blood away from here!”_

 

 _Jon stumbled back, only to find his Aunt Lyanna's statue._ No, not his Aunt, but his mother. _Her statue came alive and touched his shoulder. Unlike the rest, Lyanna's face was gentle._

 

_“Jon?”, she told him._

 

_But he just backed away from her._

 

_“Jon?”, she called out again and again._

  


“Jon!”

 

He woke up to find his mother's face. _No, not his mother, but his aunt._ He felt the hollowness in his stomach and pain in his chest once more.

 

“What are you doing here?”, he asked her. “How did you get in?”

 

“I was knocking when I heard your screams. I asked a maid for your chamber's spare key. Are you alright?”

 

“I'm…”, Jon started and remembered all that was said to him last night. “Not. I'll feel better if you go.”

 

If Catelyn was hurt by his words, she did not let it show. “I understand. I'll have someone bring you your breakfast.”

 

“There is no need. Just go.”, Jon pleaded. “Please.”

 

When Catelyn finally left, Jon sunk in his bed once more, hoping that his furs will swallow him into gods know where--anywhere except where he currently was. He regretted for a moment of assuring Robb that he wanted to be alone. _But no, Robb should not carry my burden._ Robb was even prepared to leave Winterfell because of him. He shouldn't let his brother sacrifice anymore. He wondered if he'll think of Robb as anything but his twin brother. But alas, Robb was not truly his big brother, and they were no longer children that needed coddling.

 

For the first time in his life, he truly envied Robb. _He is still a Stark._ Robb is still the trueborn son of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn. He is still _their child._ He accepted early in life that he could never be Lord of Winterfell, that he will be his brother's loyal bannerman if Ned Stark ever gives him a keep of his own. He even thought of being a knight, a sellsword, or even a Night's Watchman just like his Uncle Benjen. Whatever he thought he could be then, he thought he would be able to bring honor to House Stark in his own way. But no, instead of being any of those, he became a king. _A hidden king. A king who knows nothing. A king that was the cause of the demise of a dynasty._ His mind whirled once more and felt another bile forming at the bottom of his stomach.

 

The knights he grew up with were apparently the Kingsguards they all revered. His Lord Father that he looked up to was actually his uncle. His aunt was actually his mother, and his mother was actually his aunt. He thought that was the worst. He loves his mother dearly, he still does, even if he all but refused to have her near him. He just can't bear to look at her any longer because it hurt him the most. Knowing Lady Catelyn was not his mother was a lifetime worse than knowing he was not a Stark.

 

Once he was able to relieve himself, he locked his chamber doors tight. He did not notice Ghost climb up his bed. His wolf somehow knew what he was planning to do. And so he sunk under his furs once more, and hugged his wolf tight. It's as if he was a child again, holding onto a stuffed doll, comforting himself from a bad dream. Only this time, his mother was not  there to soothe him from his nightmares. The nightmares of long-dead Starks seem ways better than waking up in the world he has now. As his mind wandered off from reality, he thought of a pair of purple eyes that he thought of only a day ago.

 

_If they are who they say they are, then who is Dany?_

  


\------------------

  


“Where is everybody?”, Arya inquired as she sat at the high table. Theon, Loras, and Sansa were already there, so was her Lord father. The younger ones aren't up yet as per usual, but the absence of her Lady mother and older brothers were odd.

 

“Your lady mother is indisposed, and Robb is with Jon.”, the Lord of Winterfell lied.

 

“Is mother alright?”, Sansa asked.

 

“She's alright. She is just tired from settling matters with the household after the fire.” Ned lied again. _How far from honorable he is in truth._ He wants to think his lies are for an honorable cause. _For Jon's safety._ But the guilt did not sit as easily with him as the words that flowed from his mouth.

 

In truth, his lady wife was inconsolable. He chanced upon her leaving Jon's chambers earlier, her eyes welling up with tears once more. He tried to calm her down, but he couldn't. He reluctantly left her in their chambers afterwards, after she assured him she'll follow down to break their fast. _But she still hasn't._

 

“What about Jon?”, Arya asked again. “I thought he was already fine. He even joined us at supper last night.”

 

“Maester Luwin told him to rest more.”, he explained, grabbing bread and some blackened bacon. Arya sensed that her father has no more to say and their conversation was over.

 

Still, it bothered Arya. Her father is a man of few words, yet she felt his words just now lacked something. She just doesn't know what. Mayhaps she would visit Jon later in his chambers just to be sure.

 

After their father finished his meal, he turned to Sansa. “My dear, will you come to my solar after you finish? I have something to discuss with you.”

 

“Of course, Father.”, Sansa answered him.

 

Their father left them then, piquing Arya's curiosity even more. _What will he discuss with Sansa that he can't tell us?_

  


\------------------

  


“What are you doing here?”, Robb asked, looking at him venomously.

 

“I am the Lord of Winterfell, and I have the right for access in any room in my home, do I not?” As if to mock him even more, his father swung the set of keys he has in his hand.

 

“Even so, you should know that you are _not welcome_ here.”

 

“I am fine with that. I know that it is not easy.”

 

“What would you know? It wasn't your life that was ruined!”, Robb spat at him.

 

“I know because I have prepared for this day since you were born, yet my troubles have not lessened since.”, Ned Stark calmly replied.

 

“Why did you have to do it?”, Robb asked.

 

“I did it to protect Jon--”, his father started but Robb cut him off.

 

“I don't mean that. I meant, why did you have to tell us the truth? We could have lived as we were forever.” Robb thought about it. He'd rather live in a lie without knowing it was one. It could be their truth. He would have protected Jon without them telling him. He would have protected his brother until his last breath.

 

“It was my sister's wish for his son to know. Gods, it was her wish for him to retake his throne.”

 

“What do you mean?”, Robb asked. _Grandpa Wendell_ _, no, Ser Oswell told us there was more. It can't be._

 

“Jon will be the one to choose if he wants to. Your mother and I agreed to that when we vowed to protect him. But if he so chooses, the restoration of his House is already in motion for him to lead.”

 

“How?”, Robb asked incredulously. The remaining Targaryens he knew were in exile, with no riches nor power to their name. And no one would side with them, given the Mad King's reputation. No, Jon would be joining a losing battle if he pursued the throne.

 

His father seemed ready to impart everything that he knows, yet he stayed silent once more. “That is for Jon to know first.”, he finally said.

 

“Why don't you tell it to him, then?”

 

“You should know well that you and your brother are more alike than you think. Even both locking yourselves in your chambers.”

 

 _Brother. Jon is still his brother._ “We already feel like prisoners anyway, what's one more lock of the door?” If they could have only escaped earlier, they should be halfway to White Harbor by now.

 

Ned Stark could only sigh. His son really was as stubborn as he was. “I need you to be more cooperative, Robb. It is for Jon's safety. I know that you know of Robert's impending arrival in Winterfell.”

 

“How did you know?” A sudden fear came to Robb. He forgot about the king's visit.

 

“Maester Luwin informed me that both you and Loras received a raven from the capital. Both sealed with the Tyrell rose. I presumed you were notified by his sister.”, Ned answered. “It will not be safe for Jon to be here. That's why, we need you to cooperate.”

 

Clenching his teeth, Robb thought for a second of holding his pride for a little longer. But he thought of Jon, of how his safety was paramount. No ego of his would compare to having his brother protected.

 

After a while, Robb finally answered: “Alright then, what do I have to do?”

  


\------------------

  


“Cat?”, Wylla said as she opened the Lord and Lady of Winterfell's chamber door. She found her friend in bed, Catelyn's back turned to her. “Are you awake?”

 

After a sniffle, she heard Cat's heave and wave of sobs. She went to the side of the bed where Cat was lying, and stroked her shoulders for comfort. Ned talked to her earlier, and told her what happened. For years, they know it was coming, but she knew that nothing could prepare her friend from the pain.

 

“He'll come back to you, Cat.”, Wylla said as Catelyn faced her. She held Cat's hands and rubbed them. “You _are_ his mother, nothing can change that.”

 

“He... hates… me.”, Cat said in between sobs.

 

“He doesn't. He's just in pain. He loves you, still. I know it for sure.”

 

“But…”

  


“No but's! Your love for each other is unconditional. I'm a witness of it. Give him time and he'll talk to you again.”

 

Catelyn held hope for her friend's words. She prayed and prayed, yet it seemed for naught. In the end, her son didn't want to see her. She prayed harder, wanting her friend's words to be true.

  


\------------------

  


It was midday when he heard Robb's voice after three knocks. “Jon, can I come in?”

 

It was a couple of seconds before Jon opened the door for him and let him inside.

 

“How are you faring?”, Robb asked, a worried look on his face. Jon looked worse than he did when they parted before dawn. With the absence of his bandages, Jon looked even smaller, his bald head emphasizing the gauntliness of his face. “Have you eaten?”

 

“I can’t.”, Jon admitted. “I just let it all out anyway. It will only be a waste.”

 

“You need to eat.” Robb grabbed Jon’s shoulders, and looked at him seriously. “We need to be in our best shapes to get out of here.”

 

“I don’t think we can get out even in our best shapes.”

 

“Ha. But, we will. We have to.”

 

“What do you mean, Robb?”

 

“Father talked to me.”

 

“What does Lord Stark have to say?”, Jon asked bitterly. Robb didn’t miss the way he addressed their father.

 

“He would not tell me more without you.”, Robb said. “Will you come with me to talk with him?”

 

“I thought you don’t want to hear them anymore?”

 

“I did. But…”

 

“But what?”

 

“You need to be safe. Robert Baratheon is coming and I don’t know what to do.” Robb had never looked so helpless in his life. His hands were in his face, frustration apparent in the way he pushed back his curls. “I just want you to be safe. Father said that if we listen to him, you would be.”

 

“I don’t need you to protect me.”, Jon told him. “You don’t need to do anything, Robb. It’s my burden, and mine alone.”

 

“Of course it’s also my burden. I am still your brother, no matter what they say. So please, let us hear them.”

 

 _You are still my brother, too._ _And, I don’t want you to be involved in_ my _mess._ Jon’s thoughts were left unsaid. Jon thought about it. While it still hurt, there were still many questions lingering in his mind. He already felt ruined. _Can knowing more really be worse?_ He wasn’t so sure. He never knew being a curious person can be such a pain. Deep within himself, he knew he wanted to know more. He _needs_ to know more. He needs to stop running away from the truth and know them.

 

After swallowing the lump in his throat, and clenching his jaw, he acquiesced: “Alright, let’s go.”

  
  


\------------------

  
  


When they entered the Lord of Winterfell’s solar, what Jon first noticed was the absence of Lady Catelyn. In a way, he felt relieved that she wasn't there. _Having her here will be much harder._ , Jon thought. He also doesn't know what to say to her after he made her leave earlier. Ned Stark was sitting behind his desk while the two Kingsguards were standing not far from him.

 

“It's good to have you here, my sons.”, Lord Stark said.

 

“I am not your son as you have already told me.”, Jon replied. “There's no other here that you need to fool.”

 

“You are still my son, Jon. You have been _our_ son since the night Robb was born.”

 

Jon looked at the man who was his Father. He seemed sincere in his words. _But how would I know, he lied my whole life and I didn't even know._ He chose not to answer more and sat on one of the seats in front of Ned Stark's desk. Robb sat beside him afterwards.

 

“Let's get to the point, Lord Stark.”, Jon said after they were seated. “What more do you have to say to me?”

 

Eddard Stark did not miss the way Jon addressed him. Sweeping the thought away, his calm mask stayed. He just nodded his head at the two Kingsguards. They proceeded to lift the chest Jon saw they have from crypts, and laid it on Lord Stark's desk. It looked larger than he remembered, and had a lock with ornate scales closing it tight. Ser Arthur handed Jon a key with a three-headed dragon at its grip. Jon lets his right thumb graze on the grip repeatedly, feeling no association with the sigil unlike the Stark's direwolf.

 

“Prince Rhaegar left this for you and your siblings.”, Ser Arthur said.

 

 _Siblings?_ , Jon thought. And then he remembered the gruesome deaths of the Targaryen children, of Princess Elia's fate--the very same reasons Ned Stark's friendship with Robert Baratheon ended. Jon pushed the key in the keyhole, and turned it. With a resounding clink, the lock opened. He removed the lock and lifted the lid, revealing a silver harp upon a black and red banner. _A Targaryen banner._ The silver harp, much like everything, was ornate with dragons. Its strings were shining as if it wasn't tucked away for so long.

 

“That is your Father's.”, Ser Arthur continued. “He may be a great fighter, but he never once liked fighting. He likes singing and playing his harp more, and reading too. Rhae would often escape to the Red Keep's library, much like you did.”

 

Jon just nodded, not really knowing what to say. Ser Damian has always told Jon he was so much like the knight's brother. _Dany's supposed father._ Now Jon knew it was actually his sire. Again, the question arises: _Who is Dany?_ But Jon left it for later, lifting the harp and the Targaryen banner underneath. The Targaryen banner revealed itself to be a cloak. _A marriage cloak_ , he realized. _So they were really married._ When he set aside the harp and cloak, the chest revealed to carry more. There, in a pile of golden dragons, lied three dragon eggs, or what he presumed to be ones. He has read of them, and saw sketches of them in countless books about dragons he has read over the years. Only, they seem petrified, almost like time has made them into stone. He touched one--the green one with golden streaks upon its scales. It felt warm in his hand. _It's alive._ For the first time, he felt a connection. He remembered the connection he had with Ghost. It was such a familiar feeling, yet he chose to remove his hand from the egg, and go back to his seat.

 

“Rhaegar believed just like King Aegon V, that they will come alive again.”, Ser Oswell told them. “We found them when we were in Summerhall.”

 

“He also believed that the dragon has three heads. That you, together with Prince Aegon and  Princess Rhaenys, will be able to hatch them.”, Ser Arthur added.

 

“But they're dead.”, Robb said.

 

“Aye, they are.”, Ser Oswell answered him. “While he’s not mad like his father, the Prince believed in many things. Prince Rhaegar also believed in the prophecy of the Prince that was Promised. He believed it was King Aemon, that's you, Jon. He said that yours were the song of ice and fire.”

 

 _My name is Aemon, just like the maester at Castle Black. He's my great grand-uncle._ , Jon thought. His great grand-uncle has given him one of the best books he has ever read. It was about the Long Night, and talked of the very prince the knight was talking about. It was the book he gave Dany. Again, the question persisted: _Who is Dany? Who is Griff?_

 

“Ser Arthur.”, Jon addressed the knight by his real name. “You said I was much like Ray, your brother. You actually meant Prince Rhaegar.”

 

At the knight's nod, Jon continued: “If Ray is Prince Rhaegar, then who's Dany? You said he was Ray's son. Do I have another brother I don't know of? And who is Griff?”

 

“Griff is Lord Jon Connington, he was Lord of Griffin's Roost and Hand of the King to Aerys before he went into exile. He was a trusted friend of ours.” It took a moment before Ser Arthur continued: “You may or may not know, but Prince Rhaegar's siblings were able to flee from Dragonstone. The news of Prince Viserys’ death from an epidemic reached us when you were eight name days old. We also knew about Robert's plan to kill his remaining sibling. That's why Ser Gerold went to Essos. Griff was also there with the same purpose of saving her. Dany is your aunt, Jon. She's Princess Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

“Dany's a girl?!”, Jon heard Robb exclaim.

 

“Dany's my aunt…”, Jon could only say. Unbidden, he remembered the kiss they shared when they were young, the way he felt then. _Is it our blood?_ , he can't help but think. After the realization came the feeling of betrayal once again. “Does she… _know_?”

 

“Aye.”, Ser Arthur simply answered. “Ser Gerold told us that it was the determining factor of why she agreed to come to Winterfell. She wanted to meet you, her last remaining blood.”

 

Dany knew all along. _Why didn't he tell me? No, why didn't_ she _tell me?!_ Jon felt lost again. He wondered how many more people lied to him. Robb noticed how Jon clenched his fist. Robb grabbed his hand in hopes of calming him.

 

“I think that's enough for now.”, Robb told them. “We'll hear more later.”

 

“No.”, Jon said. He removed Robb's hand gently from his, as if to tell him that he was alright. “Let's get this over with. What more do you have to say?”

 

It was Ned Stark who spoke then: “Lyanna wanted you to be what you were destined to be. Catelyn and I agreed that it will be your choice if you plan to retake the throne.”

 

“That's madness! I don't want a stupid throne!”, Jon said. “Even if I did, there is no way people will want another Targaryen on the throne after the Mad King.” Jon realized that for the first time, he acknowledged being one out loud. _In truth, I don't know what I am anymore._

 

“That is not entirely true.”, Lord Stark answered him.

 

“What do you mean?”, Jon asked him.

 

“When I found out that Robert was still set on killing all Targaryens in the world, and even sent assassins to kill Dany, Ser Gerold thought it best to prepare alliances for you. When his nephew, Lord Leyton Hightower, came to Winterfell, we made a pact. He declared for House Targaryen's restoration.”

 

“Loras was not fostered here because of Lady Lynesse.”, Jon realized. “Does House Tyrell also know?”

 

“No, they don't.”, Ned Stark admitted. “But you're right. He was fostered here to have House Tyrell on our side, even if they didn't know.”

 

“One of our greatest feats if you ask me.”, Ser Oswell chuckled. “Leyton was able to outsmart the old crone.” The others in the room don't seem to share his amusement.

 

“I don't believe this! How can you prepare all this for me and not let me know anything?!” Once again, Robb calmed Jon down, rubbing his arm.

 

“We wanted you to have a normal childhood. We wanted you to be old and wise enough to understand before you make the choice. In the event that you do, the foundations are already set for you. If not, then Daenerys will.”, Ned answered him.

 

“Let her take it then! I don't want any of it!”, Jon fumed. _What is a player compared to a cyvasse piece, anyway?_ Dany knew everything, yet he knew nothing.

 

“If you're sure of your decision, then you can renounce your titles to her yourself.” Somehow, Jon thought he heard wrong. Ned continued: “She’s in Pentos. And if you agree, we'd like you to go there for your safety.”

 

 _This is their plan for safety? They want me away to Pentos?_ He thought they could have let Robb and him leave that morning. They were bound for Essos anyway. He can't help but laugh. “You ask for my choice, yet it seems that agreeing is the only choice you're giving me.”

 

“No.”, Ned replied. “I can send you to House Karstark or  House Umber. I could also send you to the Wall to visit Benjen. There are many options. And of course, you can stay here. It will be perilous, but just like when Leyton came here, Ser Arthur, and Ser Oswell can hide. And maybe by the time Robert gets here, your hair will grow again. Maybe he would not doubt you're my son.”

 

“I don't think you have to worry about that.”, Robb said. “Jon looks more Stark than I am.”

 

“That's not entirely true.”, Ser Oswell chimed in. “He has Rhaegar's eyes. What seems dark grey to you is indigo to us. It always has been. His Valyrian features are even more prominent now without his hair. He looks like young Rhaegar without the hair, if you’d ask me. Don't you think so too, Arthur?”

 

“Aye. You do.”, Ser Arthur admitted. “I don't know if Robert Baratheon will notice, but Cersei Lannister might. Ser Barristan and Jaime might if they come with them. Those are the consequences.”

 

Jon always dismissed it as a trick of the eyes, whenever light will hit his eyes and they shone purple. _And they say I look like him._ Can it be true? All his life people say that he looks like Eddard Stark, and now they are saying otherwise. Should he stay? If what they are saying are true, what would happen if King Robert finds out? What of his family? What of his brothers and sisters? Would it be better to run to a loyal bannerman or to the Wall? He'll be welcome to both, bearing the Stark name. Somehow, it felt that he was running away from the truth again. He wanted to face everything, to find his own self. Mayhaps, after dealing renouncing the _claim_ they are talking about, he can be free. The truth is, freedom seems like the only thing he wants right now.

 

“Alright, I agree.”, Jon finally decided. “I'll come with you to Pentos.”

 

“I'll come with you.”, Robb said.

 

“No, Robb.”, Jon told him. “You should stay. You are the Heir to Winterfell. I told you, I shouldn't be a burden to you. I'll be alright. I'll write to you and come back.”

 

“But…”, Robb started.

 

“Jon's right, Robb. It will be better for you to stay here.”, Ned said. “I need you here for when I become Robert's Hand.”

 

“You mean to accept?”, Robb asked him. “But, why? I thought you were supporting Jon.”

 

“I am. We talked about it.”, Ned said, looking at both knights. “It will be better for me to be with Robert to know of his plans. He did send assassins to Dany before. He can do it again. Sansa's betrothal would also be finalized in King's Landing.”

 

“Who is Sansa marrying?”, Jon asked. Their sweet and talented sister. _She shouldn't be involved in this, just like Robb._  “Don't tell me you're marrying her off for an alliance.”

 

“That is one reason, but it was Lady Olenna who offered Willas Tyrell herself when she was here. Lord Leyton had informed me that it was because Robert intends to offer his own son to Sansa.”

 

“Does she know? Sansa is much too young.” Jon said.

 

“Aye. I talked to her before coming to Robb earlier. She accepted. She'll be fostered there before she becomes of marrying age.”

 

“What about me?”, Robb dared to ask, his real question left unsaid. “Who am I to marry?”

 

“I want you to marry a loyal bannerman. That is all I ask.”

 

“Have you sent the acceptance letter to Lady Olenna already?”, Jon asked.

 

“No.”, Ned admitted. “No, I have not.”

 

“Then, if you could change your mind, mayhaps Robb could marry Margaery.”, Jon told them. He knows what his brother was not able to ask. “You could always refuse King Robert of Sansa's hand.”

 

“Your words are true, but it would be difficult.”, Ned answered. “While I know you fancy the lady, Robb, I doubt Lady Olenna will accept. If Lord Leyton's words are true, she and Lord Mace wants Margaery to marry Prince Joffrey.”

 

“I know.”, Robb said. In truth, he's known for a long time from Margaery's letters. But nothing was written in paper, and he still dared to hope. When his father denies the King of Sansa's hand, it only means that Margaery will be the king's next option. Still, he can't help but hope.

 

“But can you try?”, Jon asked Ned again. He wants Robb to be happy, and from what Robb has told them, Margaery will be too. “Please, _Father._ ”

 

It was a slip of the tongue that Jon was avoiding for the past hours. It seemed to give the desired effect though. For the Lord of Winterfell nodded and said: “Alright, I'll see what I can do.”

  
  
  


\------------------

  
  


“How are you feeling?”, Robb asked him once they were alone in Jon's chambers.

 

“Not worse, but also not better.”, Jon admitted. “At least some good came out of that talk.” Jon gave Robb a tired smile.

 

“Aye, thank you for that.” Robb smiled back.

 

“It’s nothing. I can't let them thwart your plans before you even take them into action.” Jon can't believe it was only the day before when Robb first admitted that he plans on asking for Margaery's hand. It felt such a lifetime ago after all that was said from that night upto this afternoon.

 

“You are the best brother in the world.” Robb went closer and embraced him. “I'll miss you. I can't believe you're leaving. I can still come with you.”

 

“No. Stay.”, Jon said as they break their embrace. “How would you ask Margaery if you come with me? I'll come back safely. Again, you need not worry about me.”

 

Just then, the door of Jon's chambers opened. It flown from Jon's mind to lock it again. Arya's wide eyes greeted them wildly.

 

“You're leaving?!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I think I oversaid a bit and cut the "reveal continuation" weirdly. While this chapter is longer, I did have trouble writing it because of my long rest. Again I'll say: I'll do better on the next one. This chapter's pace is faster and while there were more feels I want to add, I decided to put it on the next one and focus on the truths for now. 
> 
> I'll let you guess what's missing from what was presented to Jon and who has it :) See you on the next one!


	16. Chapter 15: Mother and Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of farewell and arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> Willas - 23  
> Garlan, Renly - 20  
> Theon - 18  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 15  
> Margaery, Joffrey - 14  
> Sansa - 13  
> Arya - 11  
> Myrcella - 8  
> Tommen, Bran- 7  
> Rickon - 3

**Winterfell**

  
"You're leaving?!", a wide-eyed Arya greeted them. "But why? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to Pentos.", Jon said. "I'm going with Ser Damian and Grandpa Wendell to visit Ser Harrold. He's getting old, you see."  
  
"Really?", Arya's eyes then shone with glee. "May I come with you? I'd like to see Essos!"  
  
"I doubt Father and Mother will let you.", it was Robb who  answered. "You're still a young lady."  
  
"I'm no lady! I can handle myself." Arya raised her chin at them.  
  
"Sure you do.", Robb chuckled, and ruffled Arya's hair. "Even so, the matter still stands. It depends on Mother and Father."  
  
"I'll make them let me. You'll see!", Arya replied at Robb while sticking out her tongue. "For how long will you stay there?"  
  
"I don't know.", Jon said honestly. In truth, he doesn't even know if he will ever come back.

  
\------------------

 

Jon never had a penchant for lying. He always hated the guilt that came afterwards. The words he'd been telling to his siblings and friends gave him a hollow feeling in his stomach, and so he came to the godswood to regain his composure. What he told them was not completely a lie. He told them he will be going to Essos to visit Dany, Griff, and Ser Harrold, which is in fact, the truth. The true reasons for making such a visit, on the other hand, were omitted entirely.

 

They were ecstatic for Jon's trip. Sansa even said she'll make small gifts to give to the family they have not seen for a long time. Bran and Rickon, much like Arya, wanted to come with him, but Lord Stark's firm 'No’ stopped them from whining. They said they will all miss him terribly, and he assured them that it won't be long before he'll come back for them. _That was the hardest lie of all._ He's slowly letting go of being the son of the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, yet he did not know if he could ever let go of being his siblings’ big brother. It will surely disappoint and worry them once he sets off on his own.

 

“What are you brooding so hard about?”, Loras asked, making him jolt. He did not even hear him approach. _A fine knight Ser Arthur has made of him._

 

“You should really stop doing that.”, Jon told him. “You and Ghost could have a competition on being too light on your feet.”

 

“I can't help it. A knight must be light on his feet given dire situations.”, Loras said smugly. “You didn't answer my question though.”

 

“Many things.”

 

“Care to be a little more specific? You seem sad to leave, when you ought to be happy.” Loras quirked his eyebrow at him. “You're going on an adventure, Jon! You'll get to see the places you've read. You were so eager to see them before.”

 

“I don't know. It may not be the adventure that I thought it would be. Ser Damian and Grandpa Wendell will be coming with me.”

 

“Ha! Like they wouldn't let you have your fun.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Surely you have noticed. They both have a sweet spot for you. I daresay you're their favorite Stark. I can't blame them though. You're my favorite too.”

 

Jon had his eyes wide at that. It never occurred to him that the knights treated him better than they did the others. They also seem to be just as strict with him when he does something wrong.

 

“While I appreciate being your favorite, I don't think Ser Damian and Grandpa Wendell are the same.”

 

“That's not true. You know, when we were younger, Robb and I often arrive late for the morning exercises. You would always ask for Ser Damian to not give us stable duties, and he always obliges. Robb tried getting out of it when you were sick, but to no avail. When we want to go to the wolfswood to ride, one word from you, and he would readily accept. Ser Wendell too. Ser Wendell even went out of his way to ask for your father's agreement to let us go.”

 

“I didn't think those times were that special.”, Jon replied honestly. “It pays to be the one causing the least trouble, I guess.” _Or it pays to be their king._

 

“Maybe.” Loras just shrugged his shoulders. “Anyways, you will have a grand time there. You will even get to see Dany again!”

 

“Aye.” Jon knotted his brows again with the thought.

 

“You're brooding again. I thought you'd be happy to be able to see Dany again.”

 

“I am.” _I thought I would be._ “I don't know. We haven't seen each other for a long time.”

 

“You know, I've always been meaning to ask you something.”

 

“What is it?”, Jon asked.

 

It took sometime before Loras spoke. “Did you like Dany? You know, the way I like Calon?”

 

“I did.”, Jon answered honestly. “I _did_ , but we were so young then. How did you know?”

 

“I didn't. I just had a hunch. What I do know is that Dany liked you too.”, Loras told him. “I knew that since my first days here in Winterfell.”

 

“It's not the same now. Too much time has passed.” _And too much lies had been revealed._ “I don't think he feels the same as before. I know I don't.”

 

“That is sad then.”, Loras said. “Still, it will be nice to see him again.”

 

“Mayhaps.” Jon doubts it will be. Even with the days that had passed, he still can't remove the hurt he felt. He still felt lost, and with Dany, he still helt betrayed. Dany was his best friend growing up. They shared a secret.They even exchanged a few letters up until Dany didn't reply at all. Ser Damian would assure him that they were alright, still receiving letters from Ser Harrold. He just figured Dany got tired of writing to him. He didn't know that the reason behind was that _she_ was too busy planning a damn restoration.

 

“You went on full brooding again.”, Loras chuckled at him.

 

“Loras...what would you do when you find out someone is not who they say they are?” Jon asked, thinking of himself and the others that have concealed their true identities.

 

“I'll probably be angry, but then again, it depends.”, Loras said. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Nothing, just a random thought.”, Jon said. “What do you mean by 'it depends’?”

 

Loras thought deeply. “Did I get in trouble because of their mummery? Did it hurt others? I don't care much about names, to be honest. As long as their feelings toward me were genuine and no one got hurt, I would still give them the benefit to explain themselves.”

 

“Then, what if I'm not who you think I am?”, Jon asked him seriously.

 

“What kind of question is that?”, Loras looked at him incredulously. “I've known you for years, Jon. And you did save my life. I don't think a change of identity could change the bond that we already have.”

 

“Thank you.” Jon smiled at him. Somehow, he felt relieved to know of Loras’ feelings on the matter.

 

“You really think too much. You don't have to worry, my loyalty will always be with you.”

 

“Thank you.”, Jon said again. “You have mine as well.”

 

“That's good to hear. I'll miss you, you know.”

 

“I'll miss you too. I wonder when we'll meet again.”

 

“You're talking as if you'll never come back.” Loras smirked at him. “Don't worry, I'll make plans to visit Winterfell once I hear of your return.”

 

 _It seems like everybody is leaving Winterfell._ Loras has told them of his plans to join the royal party to go back to Highgarden. Lord Stark obliged, knowing it was time. He'll be knighted by Ser Rodrik and Ser Damian before their journey to Essos.

 

“Until we meet again then.”, Jon smiled at him.

 

“Aye. Until we meet again.”

 

\------------------

 

Jon was packing the last of his clothes when a knock came to his door.

 

“Jon, can we talk?”, he heard the voice of Lady Catelyn from outside.

 

He opened the door for her without a word. He had not seen her for days. It came both as a relief and guilt when he did not have to see her. He still did not know how to face her, after what he said when they'd seen last. But he's leaving on the morrow. He knew that even if Lady Catelyn did not go to him, he would surely find her.

 

“Will you go to the Sept with me?”

 

Jon just nodded, and let her lead the way. Once in the sept, they sat on the bench in front of the Mother. It was her that broke the silence.

 

“Tell me honestly, do you hate me?”

 

“No.”, Jon replied. “No, I don't.”

 

Catelyn released the breath that she has been holding then, fresh tears forming in her eyes. “Do you remember when you were younger? When you had a fever? I was so scared then.”

 

Jon does remember. When his fever broke, he found his mother sleeping on his bedside, a prayer wheel by her side.

 

“I prayed so hard then. I was so scared of losing you. The Mother had given you to me, I thought it cruel that she'll take you back from my arms. Now that you know of Lyanna, I feel the same.”

 

Jon let her take his hand, just like the night when he was told of the truth. “Your father told me that you know of the other things.”

 

“Aye.”, was all he could say.

 

“There's something that he had left out.”, Catelyn told him, bringing out a parchment from her coat. “I've kept this since the moment I had you.”

 

Jon just nodded, taking the parchment from her. It was an old one, the paper brown and darkened from age. It revealed itself to be a letter. 'My dearest big brother’, it said. He realized it was from Lyanna, his birth mother. Catelyn gave him time to read the letter in silence.

 

It told him of what he already knows--of how she ran away with the Prince, how everyone died because of them, and the threat of Robert Baratheon upon knowing of his existence. _She said she loves me, yet I feel nothing._ He looked up to Catelyn then. “I thank you for giving me this, but it changes nothing.”

 

“I didn't give it to you to change things. I just want you to know her. She was your mother as much as I still am. I know she would have wanted to know she loved you.”, Catelyn said. “I have kept it for so long. In truth, I never wanted to give it to you at first.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“A selfish want.” She gave him a tearful smile. “I want to be the only mother you know of.”

 

“You still are.”, Jon admitted. “I don't think I can think of anyone else as my mother. Even with everything I know now, you're the only mother I want.”, he said, feeling the tears forming in his eyes. “I'm sorry for telling you to go away before.”

 

“Oh, my dear son.” Catelyn embraced him, tears falling from both of their eyes. “I'm sorry too. I'm sorry we lied to you. I'm sorry for everything.”

 

“I...I want to say I forgive you now, but I can't. It still hurts.”

 

“It's alright. I can wait. I'm sorry we hurt you.”, Cat cried.

 

“It hurts…knowing you're not my real mother, and I'm not really your son.”

 

She took his face with her hands and stroked his head. It was similar to how she always did, only now, his unruly hair is gone. “My beautiful boy, I may not be the one who gave birth to you, but I _am_ your mother. You are _my son._ Nothing can change that. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

\------------------

 

Jon knocked on Arya's chambers. “Oh, it's you.”, Arya said, sulking.

 

“May I come in?”, Jon asked her. “I have something to give you.”, he said, carrying a long wooden box. After looking left and right, Arya let him in.

 

“Are you still cross with me?”, Jon asked her.

 

“Maybe. But I'm more cross with Father. Why wouldn't he let me go with you?”

 

“It will be a hard and long journey. You are not prepared for it yet.”

 

“I am!”, Arya said, but Jon cut him off.

 

“Not yet. That's why I have this for you, so you could prepare yourself.” Jon opened the box and revealed the thin sword that he had commissioned for Arya. Mikken had given him an earful for rushing his work. It was supposed to be for Arya's next nameday, which is yet for another moon. He wanted to give it now before he goes.

 

Arya squealed, jumping in his arms. “Careful!”, Jon laughed at her. “It was supposed to be your nameday present. But as I'm going, I thought I'd give it to you now. Do you know how to use it?”

 

“Aye.” Arya put the sword out, and tested its weight on her hands. “Stick 'em with the pointy end.”

 

“That's the gist of it, aye. I'll tell Ser Rodrik to let you train with lighter practice swords now.” The girls have trained with daggers. It was Arya's longest wish to move on to swords training, and now she will have it. Sansa opted out of the idea, preferring to stay with the bow and arrow.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“You're welcome. What would you name it?”

 

Arya thought for a second. “Sansa can keep her sewing needles. I have a Needle of my own.”

 

Jon smiled at her. Oh, how he'll miss Arya.

 

\------------------

 

They supped all together that night, a first since the night he was told of the truth. It was just them: his parents and his siblings. It was his mother's wish, and he agreed. His favorite dish of roast beef was served, and lemon cakes. While it was only Sansa's favorite when they were younger, he found a liking to them as well. _Especially after that time when Robb get to eat all of my desserts for two moons._

 

For one last time, he let himself pretend that nothing had changed, that he was still Jon Stark.

 

“Why are you crying?”, Jon heard Rickon ask Sansa.

 

“I was excited at first, Jon. But now, why do I feel this will be the last time we'll all be together like this?”, Sansa answered, swiping away a tear.

 

“Dummy! It’s not like Jon will never come back. We'll be together again.”, Arya said, but she was also in the verge of tears. Bran and Rickon joined in the crying too. Robb also released a deep breath, as if trying to hold himself in.

 

Jon just sighed. How could he ever leave his siblings when it's like this? _How long is it to find one's self?_ At first, he never wanted to come back. But as he saw his siblings cry, he almost wanted to never leave. “Please don't cry. It's not your crying faces I want to remember while I'm in Essos.”

 

“Aye.”, their father chimed in. “It's just a visit. Jon will come back. Won't you, Jon?”

 

“Aye.”, Jon answered, even if the future ahead is still uncertain.

 

\------------------

 

“The next time I see you, you'll be a married man.”, Jon jested at Robb. They were on their way to saddle Jon's horse and setting his bags of clothes on the cart they had.

 

“That's too long of a time.” Robb smacked his head. “You must come back sooner. I want you to be there with me.”

 

“I'll try my best.” Jon just laughed at him, while eyeing the chest that was hidden beneath his clothes. _I wonder how long until I see Robb again._ When he looked back at Robb, he was already ready for an embrace. They hugged each other fiercely.

 

“So long, big brother.”, Jon patted his back.

 

“Aye, so long little brother.”

 

“Hey! How long will you two hold each other?”, Arya asked them.

 

“A few more minutes.”, Robb teased, and hugged Jon even tighter.

 

“Aye, a few more.”, Jon said, hugging him back just as tight.

 

“Stop it already! My turn!”, Arya removed their clasps on each other. When they did separate, Sansa weaved herself into Jon's arms.

 

“It's not your turn. It's mine.”, Sansa smirked at Arya. “I’ll miss you, big brother.”, she said to Jon, fighting the tears that were on the verge of falling.

 

“Aye, I'll miss you too.” Jon embraced her. “Be good to Arya, will you?” Jon stroke away a tear that has fallen.

 

“I'll try.”, Sansa told him as she snuffled. “Although, I can't make promises. She really is too much sometimes.”

 

Jon chuckled at her. “You trying is enough. Take care, little sister.”

 

As he and Sansa separated, Arya jumped at him. “I'll miss you.”

 

“I know.”, Jon answered, earning him a knock on the head from Arya. “Don't cause too much trouble while I'm away.”

 

“I'll try.”

 

Jon just laughed at her response. “You are more similar to Sansa than you think.”, he told her.

 

“I'm not!”

 

“You are! Be good to her.”

 

Arya just nodded at him. Jon then went to Bran and Rickon, opening an arm each for them.

 

“Don’t go climbing while I'm gone, Bran. And listen to the older ones, Rickon.”

 

Both of them nodded at him and hugged him fiercely. “Will you look out for them while I'm away, Oswell?”, Jon asked the young Cassel from his view of his siblings’ embrace. The young Cassel nodded, straightening up his stature, and raising his chin.

 

It was Theon who came next.  “Remember what I told you, Jon. No running on open fires.”

 

“Aye. I'll try my best, Theon. It's not like I'll be seeing a burning tower soon.” They embraced and clapped each other's backs.

 

“It is remarkable how Greyjoy becomes soft at times like these.”, Loras said. “It was the same when Dany went away. Take care, Jon.”, he said as he embraced Jon.

 

“Aye. Thank you. You too.”, Jon replied then whispered: “I'll let you and Calon use my chambers if you want.” He slipped the key to his room on Loras’ hand. “Just don't make a mess and don't get caught, _Ser Loras_.”, he added. He was knighted the day before.

 

Loras smiled widely at him. “Thank you. I'll make sure of it.”, Loras winked at him.

 

When he reached his mother, she was already being consoled by their Aunt Wylla. It was a wonder to him how Aunt Wylla was not really their mother's cousin. She already said goodbyes to Ser Oswell earlier. It was hard to believe they were not really father and daughter by the way they both teared up. _Just like me and my mother._ He embraced his mother tightly then.

 

“Stay safe and come back to me.”, his mother told him. “If not, then I'll come to you to Essos.”

 

Jon just nodded at her. He doesn't doubt she will. With that, Ned Stark called for them. He will be riding with them up until the fork in the Kingsroad. For one last time, he looked back at his family, seeing their hopeful faces of his return. With a kick to his horse’s side, they went on their way.

 

\------------------

 

As they reached the fork in the Kingsroad, they halted and Ned Stark motioned for him to get closer. At his nod at the others, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, and the Cassels gave them space to be alone.

 

“This is where I leave you.”, he told Jon. “Promise me you'll come back?”

 

“I told you, I will.”, Jon replied, taking in the view of Winterfell from where they were.

 

“You say you will, but why do I feel you're not so sure?”

 

“I will. Only, not until after a long time.”, he said honestly.

 

“I understand.” Ned patted his arm. “Do you hate me?”, he asked, just like his mother did.

 

“No.”

 

“I am sorry.”, Ned said sincerely. “I'm not that good with words, but know that I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused you. But it doesn't change things, Jon. You are still my son. You can still take my name and you have my blood.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”, Jon said, and then later added: “Father.”

 

 

**Pentos**

 

Daenerys had a very vague memory of Pentos from when she was younger. Besides the cobblestones and the smell of the sea, she can't remember much of the place. Her return to the free city seems like her first time, taking in the other towering manses that surrounded Illyrio's. If she remembers correctly, it wasn't even a sennight before she had to leave Pentos. _Before I had to leave Ser Willem._ It seemed so long ago now, and so much had happened since then. She was no longer the scared little princess running for her life. And, she was no longer alone.

 

“Dany, may I come in?”, Daenerys heard Lynesse's voice from the other side of the door.

 

“Yes.”

 

Lynesse went inside her chambers carrying a purple dress. “Illyrio got this for you.”, she said.

 

“How generous of him.”, Dany replied. “I still don't get why he's doing all this for us.”

 

“It is suspicious.”, Lynesse answered. “He can have coin in his own means, yet he chose to bet a large amount for your cause.”

 

“His coin is advantageous to us for now. Though I wager we shouldn't stay here for long.”

 

“Aye.”, Lynesse agreed. “We'll be on the move again once we find more allies.”

 

“I hope we do. While I appreciate House Velaryon’s offer of a fleet, I don't appreciate Aurane Waters’ looks on me.”

 

“He is just captivated by your beauty, my dear.”

 

“Still, it bothers me.”, Daenerys shared. “Any new news from Westeros?”

 

“There is.” Lynesse reached for her hand and led her to the chaise near the terrace windows. It took a moment before she continued. “Dany…”

 

“Jon is coming.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I wasn't able to focus much for this chapter. The gnawing feeling of excitement of being able to finally watch Season 8 has affected me. Hopefully, I'll get down the high this week.
> 
> Still, tell me what you think. This one's really mellow. But actually, there are lots of "foreshadowing" on this chapter ;)
> 
> Lastly, I'm sorry for the Dany fans. I'll write more of her next chapter.
> 
> Now, it begins~ See you next week!


	17. Chapter 16: My Lord and My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Happy Easter~
> 
> I hope you like this one :)) It's my gift to you for my coming birthday. Hehe
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Willas - 23  
> Garlan, Renly - 21  
> Theon - 19  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 15  
> Margaery, Joffrey - 14  
> Sansa - 13  
> Arya - 12  
> Myrcella - 8  
> Tommen, Bran- 7  
> Rickon - 3

**White Harbor**

  
  


The moon was already up in the inky sky when they reached White Harbor. Jon and his party have their hoods up, letting the darkness that came with the night conceal them. They started boarding the ship, unloading the cart they brought with them. As the chest that carried the dragon eggs were carried off the cart, the cabin boy's scream disturbed their quiet movements.

 

“A monster!”, he shouted.

 

Jon patted the boy's back and chuckled at him. “Don't worry. He's with me.” Jon went closer to the cart and opened his arms. “Ghost, to me.”

 

At his call, the blood red eyes that the boy saw got out of the covers and into the light. Ghost padded to Jon, jumping at Jon's arms then rubbing his head at Jon's leg. Jon gave him a scratch behind his ear.

 

“Do you think he'll be able to survive the heat?”, Ser Arthur asked from behind him. “You should have heeded your father's advice in leaving him.”

 

“Oh, don’t be such a killjoy, Arthur.”, Ser Oswell told him. “Especially now. Ghost was such a good boy for staying silent all this while.” Ser Oswell threw some dried meat he had at the direwolf. Ghost caught it and consumed everything within seconds. “I doubt Ned even noticed that we took him with us.”

 

“I told Robb about it. He'll eventually tell our father.”, Jon informed them as he and Ghost made their way to enter the ship.

 

Ser Arthur looked at Jon’s back, a small smile forming on his lips. It was the first time Jon has directly spoken to them. Along the road, he has only nodded at them, preferring to keep quiet even when they found out that Ghost came with them. He also didn't miss how Jon addressed Ned Stark as his father again. “And there I was, thinking he'd gone mute.”, Ser Arthur told Ser Oswell as they went inside the ship as well, following closely behind Jon.

 

“Well, being the son of  _ both  _ Rhae and Ned, it's not hard to be.”, Ser Oswell smirked, dropping to a whisper. “But, he's also the son of Lya and Cat. Two of the most opinionated women I know.” He then continued with a louder voice so that Jon would hear: “He'll eventually talk to us like before. Won’t you, Jon?”

 

Jon's back stayed turned on them, shaking his head in disagreement.

 

“Oh, but you will my boy. You will!”, Ser Oswell told him.

  
  
  


**Pentos**

  
  


“What's wrong with you lately?”, Griff asked Dany. She kept getting hit by Griff's practice sword earlier. They stopped their usual morning exercises early and was now drinking the wine that Illyrio had the maids brought out for them. “Is it because of Jon's impending arrival?”

 

“Aye. I'm...afraid.”

 

Griff almost choked on his drink. “What? The great Daenerys Stormborn is afraid? I thought we taught you better than that.”

 

“You did.”, Dany offered him a small smile. “But this is  _ Jon _ we are talking about. Things didn't bode well with our friendship, and from Lord Stark's letter, knowing the truth only made it worse.”

 

“We talked about this a million times, Dany. We all knew it was coming.”

 

“I know... it's just… I hope I did something more to ease him into accepting being part of our family.”

 

“I felt you did the right thing though. It was your decision to stop writing to him. You said you can't take lying to him anymore.”

 

“I did. But still, I didn't tell him the truth. Concealing the truth is the same as telling a lie.” Daenerys looked down at her glass in thought. She reminisced all the time she and Jon were together, every second she wanted to just let all she knew loose. She remembered their kiss. _ I did not even had the courage to tell him how I felt back then. What makes me think that I could have told him everything? _

 

“You could still talk to him.”, Griff suggested. “A good  _ Queen _ should know how to talk her way out of a bad situation.”

 

“A Queen of what House exactly? I was too optimistic. I prepared everything for our House's restoration. But what will our House be if I will be the only one in it?”

 

“You could still talk to him.”, Griff repeated. “I doubt the Jon we knew changed too much even after five years. He is kind and reasonable, just like your brother. Give him time and he'll listen to you.”

 

“What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't even give me a chance?”

 

“Then you'll just have to use your charms.”, Griff smirked at her. “You were able to do it when you were younger, why couldn't you do it now?”

 

“I don't know what you mean.”, Daenerys avoided Griff's look and settled her eyes upon the cakes on the table. “We were friends-- _ brothers _ .”

 

“If that's the only way a boy could look at another boy so fondly, then I never looked at Rhaegar as anything more.” Griff had told Dany he loved her brother countless of times. But what kind of love it was, he shared only when they're alone, drinking. “Well I guess your situation is more difficult, given you really weren't one.”

 

“Another problem added to the pile.” Daenerys could only sigh. “He trusted me as Dany Terrick, Griff. He befriended the orphan boy from Essos, not his exiled aunt.”

 

“And isn't Dany Terrick still a part of the Dany I'm looking at now?”, Griff quirked his brow at her. “You're still wearing breeches up until now.”

 

“He is.”, Dany admitted. “But he is only a small part of me now. He is my past, and he will always be a part of me. But at present, what you're mostly looking at is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. And I don't think Jon will like what he'll see.”

 

“And not every other man who has seen you were captivated by your beauty.”

 

“This is  _ Jon _ . He's not like any other man.”

 

“I thought the same with your brother.” Griff thought of the most melancholic eyes he had ever seen. “But then he fell in love with Lyanna Stark. Love is everyone's weakness. If he loved you then, why can't he love you now?”

 

“Oh I don't know, does being part of a lifetime lie ring any bell to you?”

 

“We did it to protect him, to protect  _ you. _ ”, Griff reminded her. “We did what we have to. I don't regret doing so for one bit, seeing as both of you have grown up safe and well.”

 

Dany looked at Griff then. He has been a real uncle, even a father to her. In truth, Daenerys would too. She would do the same all over for Jon's safety. Still, the fear of meeting him given their circumstances now had not subsided. She stared  blankly at her glass once more. “I wonder if he'll be able to think the same.”

  
  


**Across the Narrow Sea**

  
  


After a couple of days at sea, Jon did in fact, talk to them. It was slow going at first, him asking for a sparring partner with either Ser Oswell or Ser Arthur. Then it was the outburst of laughter whenever Ser Oswell would crack a joke about pirates and the sea. It was after a fortnight when he initiated a conversation of a deeper nature, startling Ser Arthur from his quiet guard.

 

“What was Lyanna Stark like?”, Jon asked him. They were at the bow of the ship, Ser Arthur standing at a distance as Jon looked on the seemingly endless sea.

 

“She was a fierce woman, and didn't like being called a lady.” Ser Arthur saw the gleam in Jon's eyes. “And while most of the people that knew her will say Arya was her reborn, I'd say I see some of her in Sansa too. She was great at archery. Even at the earlier moons of her pregnancy, she still outdid all of us in hunting.”

 

“How did...how did she and…”, Jon started but can't seem to continue.

 

“You knew Rhae found her when King Aerys demanded her head. I was with him then. We found Lya in front of a heart tree, her dagger at the ready. When Rhae approached her, she thrusted the blade further to his direction, not willing to give up without a fight. Rhae swore his honor to the old gods before Lya believed he will not tell on her. After delivering the shield to the king, Rhae came back to us at the godswood. He took Benjen along with him.”

 

“Uncle Benjen knew?”, Jon asked, his eyes wide at the revelation.

 

“He was Lya's accomplice, together with Lord Howland Reed.”, Ser Arthur answered. “Benjen carried Lya's dress to change into and helped her go back to their camp. It was that night when Rhae performed a song about a mischievous lady who only wanted to be free. I remember seeing Benjen being doused in wine by Lya after his performance. It was quite a scene. Lya walked out right after. Princess Elia must have sensed something and talked to Rhaegar. They were good friends. Rhaegar shared what happened with Lya. She even urged Rhaegar to win the jousts so that he can give Lya the crown, as a token of appreciation for the honourable cause Lya fought for. Not known to many, Princess Elia talked with Lya after the infamous crowning. Elia had already talked of plans of annulling their marriage after Aegon was born. Elia wanted to go back to Sunspear. She was contented in knowing that her son will be the next king. And, as she saw Rhaegar's genuine interest in Lyanna and Lya to Rhae, she helped him write to her. Elia sent ravens to Lya, disguised as her own but in truth were Rhaegar's, during a span of moons. I agree that their untimely reunion and running away were not the smartest course of action. That and one unsent letter to your Uncle Brandon led everything to spiral into chaos.”

 

“Unsent letter?”, Jon asked. He remembered reading about it in Lyanna's letter.  _ It was unsent? _

 

“Aye. We left a letter to your Aunt Lysa to give to Brandon. Ser Oswell could not have been wrong. Lysa even acknowledged her Whent uncle. It was a mystery up until now how Brandon never got it. We found out later from Cat that it was a stable boy who told Brandon that Lya was kidnapped by men with Targaryen banners. Although, I have doubts now that one letter could have changed everything. Brandon did have too much wolf's blood as Ned calls it.”

 

“They should have thought things through.”, Jon said bitterly. “So many people died because of them...because of me.”

 

“Love is the death of duty and the bane of honor. That's what Ser Gerold always tells us. That's why Kingsguards cannot marry nor have a family. Love blinds us and causes us to do reckless things.” Ser Arthur grabbed his left shoulder and made Jon look at him. “You are not your father and mother. They had their own faults, but those are not yours to carry. Yes, many people died. It was a time of war. It was a war that was going to happen anyway, with how mad Aerys was getting. You could dwell as much as you want with the past, but there's nothing you can do to change it. The ink is already dry. What we have to do is face the future.”

 

Jon just nodded at him, the dark thoughts of the circumstances of his birth still hard to ignore. “Speaking of the future,” Ser Arthur started, not wanting their conversation to end. “What are your plans after renouncing your crown?”

 

“Why would it matter to you?”, Jon asked. “My future will have nothing to do with a Kingsguard when I renounce the crown you say is mine.”

 

“What? You think you'd be able to get rid of me that easily?”, the knight smirked at him. “You know, I also promised Rhaegar and Lyanna to protect you. I'll become your shadow until my dying day.”

 

“But you're a Kingsguard. You should be with your King...I mean, your  _ Queen. _ ”

 

“Aye, mostly. But you were the last king I swore to protect. I have yet to swear to Daenerys. Given the event that I do, you are still a part of House Targaryen, the House we swore to protect. I'm sure Dany would like me to stay with you.”

 

Jon groaned at his words. He planned on going away.  _ Very far away. _ He wanted to be free and find himself without a shadow looming over him.

 

“I know you plan on going away.”, Ser Arthur said, voicing Jon's thoughts. “So, where to?”

 

Jon thought for a while before deciding to tell the knight. “Well, first I'll try to join a sellsword company.”

 

“That's doable. You say first...what do you plan on  doing after?”

 

“When I gather enough coin,” Jon hesitated before continuing: “I plan to go to Valyria.”

 

“I see you're slowly accepting your roots.”, Ser Arthur smiled at him. Jon just ignored the insinuation. “Any reason why you'd want to take such a dangerous adventure?”

 

“The dragon eggs.”, Jon admitted. “I want to know more about them. I felt...something.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There's this pull. It's similar to what I have with Ghost. I can't explain it.”

 

Ser Arthur looked at Jon curiously. He was thinking about Rhaegar's words again, about prophecies.  _ He did come out of the fire unscathed. There is already magic within him. _ “Are you perhaps thinking of hatching them?”

 

“I am.”, Jon said. “I know time had already turned them into stone. But the green one, I feel like it's alive, like it's calling me.”

 

“While I believe you, it's best to be cautious about your endeavors with the eggs. Most of House Targaryen did perish because King Aegon V tried to hatch them.”

 

“I know. But…”

 

Ser Arthur already knew what he was going to say: “But you're immune to fire.” The knight shook his head at him. “Fire is not the only danger you could face. Valyria is swarmed with volcanoes and Stonemen.” It was then that he remembered something. “There is however, another place you could go to that is less perilous.”

 

“Where?”

 

“The Wall. Your great great grand-uncle is there. Your namesake. He is old but wise. Rhaegar and him exchanged ravens often, talking about prophecies and magic. I think it's worth the try.”

 

_ The Wall, back in the North. _ , Jon thought. “I'll think about it.”

  
  


**Winterfell**

  
  


It was after midday when the royal party reached Winterfell. Margaery watched silently from where she stood how the King clapped Lord Stark's back, beckoning him to stand after kneeling. Onlookers would have thought nothing had changed with their relationship, seeing how the King smiled so hard at seeing his friend. Nothing might have changed on the side of the King, but Margaery noticed Lord Eddard's tight smile. It was not even half as warm of when he welcomed her and her grandmother when they visited Winterfell more than four years past. Lord Stark barely smiled even then, yet Margaery felt his welcome. Lady Stark was the same, offering a gracious smile, yet her eyes seem cautious, as if it were prisoners they were welcoming and not royal guests.

 

Her breath hitched as the King moved to the side, giving her a clearer view of Robb Stark.  _ How is it possible that he became even more handsome? _ Similar to his father, Robb only gave the King a tight smile. King Robert looked back at Ned Stark then, looking like he was asking something. The Lord of Winterfell spoke some words, and the King just nodded in return. It was only when the King moved on to Sansa that Margaery realized there was someone missing from House Stark's line-up.  _ Where is Jon? _ , she thought. As if hearing her question, a voice interrupted her thoughts and answered her.

 

“Jon's in Essos.”, the voice said. Margaery turned around and squealed. She jumped at her brother and hugged him fiercely. “It's good to finally see you again, Marge.”

 

“It is!”, she replied, still holding onto him. “I missed you so much!”

 

“I missed you too.”, Loras said as he put her down. “I see the years had only made you even more beautiful, my Lady.”

 

“Oh you flatter me, my Lord.”, Margaery said mockingly.

 

“It's  _ Ser _ now, my Lady.”, Loras smuggly said which earned him another squeal and embrace from Margaery.

 

“That's wonderful! You must tell me more.”

 

“Oh, I will. But you should rest first. I know your travel had been long and excruciating.”

 

“It sure was.” Margaery remembered how difficult it was keeping her cool from the Queen's fake smiles and lecherous stares. Even worse, Joffrey's constant whining of how mud-ridden the Kingsroad was. And she had to pretend to enjoy his company on top of all that. “Mind showing me to my room?”

 

“Of course. I've already asked Lady Stark ahead of time where yours will be. I even told the maids to have the fire roaring when the royal procession was seen entering Winter town.”

 

“A knight that is both handsome and gallant. I am so lucky to have you as my brother.”

 

“And don't you forget it!”

  
  
  


**Pentos**

  
  


Daenerys, just like every day for the past moon, was staring pensively at the towering manses, barely seeing the view of the Narrow Sea. She thought that if she looked hard enough, she'll be able to see Captain Salladhor's ship. The pirate has done good business throughout the years, and now commands a small fleet of his own. It was a wonder how he and Griff have never lost touch. Dany later knew that he was a trusted friend of the Golden Company, having the same loyalty to gold. Dany had to hand it to him though.  _ He is good with his trade, smuggling Targaryens for a living. _

  
  


“Dany, care to join me in the market this afternoon?”, Lynesse's voice broke her from her musings. “I bet the bustling of the city will get you out from your constant brooding.”

 

“I'm not brooding.” Dany turned to her. She was surprised to see that the lady already prepared the brown breeches and leather doublet Dany uses when they go out. They were laid out on her bed, the hooded cloak that completes her disguise hanging on a chair.

 

“Oh my dear, you were.”, Lynesse grabbed her cheek and stroked it with her thumb. “Worrying will do you no good.”

 

“Jon could arrive any day now.”, Dany closed her eyes in frustration, and held Lynesse's hand with her own. “I still don't know what I'll say to him.”

 

“Just let the words come when they come. Sincere words are better than rehearsed ones.” Lynesse stroked her hair back, like she always did. Others would think they are mother and daughter, having similar features and equal fondness for each other. Neither of them minded. They are as close to a mother and daughter each of them could ever have. “Let me braid your hair, now. Stop worrying, my child.”

 

“Aye, I'll try.”

  
  


**Winterfell**

  
  


After the warmth she felt, what Margaery noticed as she entered her room was the undeniable smell of roses. Winter roses in potted vases were laid on top of the bedside table, the writing desk in front of a window, and even on top of the vanity, just under the looking glass. Before she could say anything, her brother spoke.

 

“Well, let's just say I wasn't the only one who prepared for your arrival.”, Loras said with a mischievous smile plastered upon his face.

 

“I wanted to talk with him earlier.”, Margaery shared. “But I didn't think it was proper, given the royal family was there.” Margaery pulled out one bloom out of the vase on her bedside table before sitting down on her bed.

 

“Aye, he knows.” Loras approached her and sat beside her. He then reached for his pocket. “He told me to give you this.”

 

It was a handkerchief with a golden rose stitched on one of the corners.  _ This is the one I gave Robb from before.  _ When Margaery did not say anything in reply, Loras continued: “He said he'd like to meet you before the feast. He said you'll know where he'll be.”

 

Without a second to spare, Margaery stood up and left her chambers, leaving an astonished Loras behind. Loras just shook his head in amusement.  _ And here I thought I was the person in Winterfell she was most eager to see.  _ He realized Margaery left the rose she picked out. _ A winter rose, huh? _

  
  
  


**Pentos**

  
  


Jon could feel the sweltering heat as they went down the docks. It was midday, and the sun is high above them. While he doesn't have his fur coat on anymore, the thick wool fabric of his doublet still made it hard to stand the heat.

 

“How are you holding up, boy?”, Jon asked Ghost. His direwolf only licked his hand and padded slowly upon their belongings that are being loaded on a cart.

 

“It may be good to trim his fur.”, Ser Arthur suggested. “If it's this hot every day here, I think Ghost will have a really hard time.”

 

“Aye.”, Jon answered. “I'll do that.”

 

It was then that Jon noticed a younger boy helping one of the sailors. Jon was sure the boy was not part of the ship's crew. And as the sailor he helped went back to the ship to get more of their things, the boy stayed behind. When he was sure no one was looking at him, he carefully grabbed one of the satchels in their cart.  _ That's the bag containing Sansa's gifts.  _ Jon called out to him: “Hey!” As he did so, Jon saw Ghost approach the boy and bare his teeth at him.

 

The boy ran so fast afterwards, Ghost following closely at his back. Jon made a run for it as well, Ser Arthur following behind. After passing the establishments near the port, they entered an alleyway.  _ How could he run so fast? _ Jon was sure he would miss where the boy went if it weren't for the trail of Ghost's tail. After a couple more turns, he realized they entered a marketplace of sorts.

 

“Thief!”, Jon shouted. Getting track of the boy got even harder with so many people blocking his way. He saw the satchel fly above people's heads, as Jon heard a loud grunt of pain. As his view of what happened cleared out, he saw someone had hold the boy in place. It was then when Ghost jumped on the thief and his assailant, causing them both to lie on the ground.

  
  
  


**Winterfell**

  
  


Margaery almost got lost on her way to the glass garden. After walking graciously in the busy courtyard, she ran so fast, she almost missed the walkway that she remembered will lead to it. As she went inside, the scent of the winter roses consumed her, their blue color filling her vision. But different blues were what she was searching for. She was disappointed she had not found them as she went deeper inside.

 

“My Lady.”, a deep voice interrupted her thoughts then, making her look back at the glass garden's entrance.

 

Her golden eyes locked with the blue ones she was looking for only moments before. “My Lord.”, she was able to get out despite the fast beating of her heart. She clenched the handkerchief Loras gave her as Robb went closer.

 

He was much taller than her now, her head barely reaching his shoulders. She let him take her hand in his and press his lips upon them. It was but a second, him letting go a moment too soon to Margaery's disappointment. “You have become even more beautiful since we saw last.”, he told her.

 

“Thank you.”, she replied. “You as well.”

 

“I've become more beautiful?” Robb quirked his brow at her, his disarming smile already forming on his lips.

 

“I meant more handsome.” Margaery already felt her cheeks warm up. From his smile, or her mishap, she doesn't know.

 

“So you think I'm handsome?”, Robb teased. His smile was wider then, amusement apparent in his tone.

 

“I do.”, Margaery admitted. She looked right at him then, a smirk of her own forming on her lips. “I know you know it yourself, Robb Stark. And I'm quite sure many ladies have already told you the same, but don't get too full of yourself.”

 

“Oh but I am getting full of myself, my Lady.”, he said, getting even closer. “It had only ever been _ your  _ opinion that mattered to me.”

 

She smiled at him then. “You seem well versed in this kind of game now, my Lord.”, she replied.  _ I am as well. _ She put her hand on his chest. “Where did the shy boy I knew go?”

 

Robb caught her hand and held it tighter to his chest. “He's still here.” Margaery could feel the beating of his heart on her hand.  _ His is beating as fast as mine. _ Robb lifted her chin up with his other hand, making her look at those azure eyes. “But he's a man now.”

 

For the second time that day, Margaery's breath hitched. And as Robb's face came even closer to hers, she left all her reason behind. She took claim on his lips without a second thought. Robb reciprocated in kind, moving his lips slowly against hers. He let go of her hand on his chest and settled it on her lower back. He then grazed the thumb of his right on her chin, licking her lower lip. It was then that Margaery realized this kiss will be nothing like the one they shared before. She tilted her head back as she put her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth to let his tongue take over hers.

 

She has always heard of this type of kiss from the ladies in court. They told her it makes their knees weak, and she can't help but agree. She thought her knees would buckle but then she felt Robb's other hand join his left on her lower back, pulling her flush against him. Their tongues fought each other with urgency, making her let out a moan. Their bodies moved even closer on their own, making sure there was no space left between them. Just when she thought she would lose air, Robb pulled back, letting them both catch their breaths. He put his forehead on top of hers, his hands now holding her cheeks. He then pecked her swollen lips twice more, and looked at her wildly.

 

“That was...”, he said, barely a whisper. “That was… I mean I'm…”

 

Margaery stopped him then by reaching her hands on his cheeks and pecking his lips in return. “Don't be sorry. I wanted it too.”

 

His blue eyes shone brightly at her, the corner of his mouth turning up once again. “I missed you.”, he told her.

 

“I missed you too.”, she replied, moving her head lower to rest upon his chest. She was listening once more to the beating of his heart. It has calmed down a little, but at the moment Robb's body shifted, it sped up again.

 

She felt his arms loop around her back, and his head rest on the top of hers. He then pulled back and kissed her forehead. After a while of just staring at her eyes, he asked:

 

“Lady Margaery of House Tyrell, will you marry me?”

  
  


**Pentos**

  
  


Daenerys watched silently as Lynesse looked at the bright silk fabrics a merchant was goading them to buy. Lynesse gives off a look of disinterest, yet Dany knew the lady already has plans on what types of dresses she'll make with those fabrics. Knowing her foster mother will surely get them in the price she want,  Dany made her way on the stall across, the shining silver brooches catching her eyes from where she stood. She was about to ask the vendor about a wolf pin she saw when she heard someone shout: “Thief!”. 

 

A young boy of maybe ten surged through the busy street, running hard while looking at his back. As he neared, Dany put her foot on the boy's way. The boy did not see it coming, falling helplessly to the ground. The satchel he was holding slipped from his hand and flew in the air. Daenerys moved fast and held the boy's arms upon his back, making the boy kneel to the ground. She let the dagger she brought out of its sheath and hovered it upon the boy's neck. It was then that a white furry animal jumped on them, causing her to yelp and fall in surprise. The beast then tackled the thief to the ground. The boy froze lying, the wolf's fangs bared over his head.  _ A wolf? _

 

“Are you alright, my Lord?”, a man said, reaching out his hand to help her get up. She can't quite see his face because of the bright sun on his back. “Thank you for helping me. And I'm sorry about my wolf.”, he continued. Dany realized he has a thick Northern accent.

 

“It's alright.”, she replied as she accepted his hand and got lifted from the ground. She felt her hood fall off in the process, revealing her tightly braided silver hair. “I'm fi--”

 

Her words got caught off when she saw the deepest pools of indigo she had ever seen. It seemed all of the world stopped, her body hanging on to only his hand for support. His hair is a lot shorter now, she realized. She felt his hand tighten on hers as his eyes widen in recognition. 

 

“Dany!”

“Jon!”

 

It was Lynesse and Ser Arthur, calling for them respectively. And as all of Jon's doubts as to who she was were eradicated, he let go of Dany's hand, making her fall to the ground once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things never change with Jon and yeah, Robb's a fast one ;) His and Jon's thoughts on their respective encounters will be on next chapter. There's a bit of Dany's side here on what happened but more will be said later.
> 
> While I still am a noob on the smut writing, I hope that kiss was alright. Hopefully I'll be able to hone my skills in that area (of writing. lol) because I sure want a lot of smut on this fic!!
> 
> As always tell me what you think :)


	18. Chapter 17: Open Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could and would; can't and won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here's chapter 17 as promised. (OMG I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FINISH ON TIME.)
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Willas - 23  
> Garlan, Renly - 21  
> Theon - 19  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 15  
> Margaery, Joffrey - 14  
> Sansa - 13  
> Arya - 12  
> Myrcella - 8  
> Tommen, Bran- 7  
> Rickon - 3

**Pentos**

 

When he was younger, Jon saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He acknowledged their beauty when he first saw them, and claimed them the most beautiful when he fell for the one who had them. He would recognize them instantly.

 

To see those eyes again after so long, he felt lost. How long was it that he wished to see them again? How long after when he finally convinced himself that that time will never come? _Two years of wishing, and seven moons of convincing_ , Jon realizes he had never forgotten. It was the first time he had fallen out of love.

 

He tightened his grip on her as he took in the purple eyes that he knew so well before which now came with the silver hair that he didn't. When Ser Arthur and someone else called for them, he remembered what having both the purple and silver meant. _Lies._ When he realized it, he did not even give a second thought. He let go of her, just like he did after those seven moons.

 

“Dany!”, Jon heard someone call again, but now it belongs to a man's voice.

 

Weaving through the crowd was a man with blue hair. Griff looked older now, small wrinkles forming as he sought out the face of the boy who caused Dany to fall. Recognition seemed to come to him as his eyes grew wide at Jon. “Rhae...”, he said in barely a whisper.

 

Jon avoided his gaze from Griff, thinking back on what the knights told him about his similar looks with his sire. The reflection of light from his eyes disappeared, yet Griff did not let go of his look upon him.

 

“Griff!”, Ser Arthur called out, ceasing his reminiscence.

 

He looked back at the knight, and offered him a hand. Ser Arthur clasped a hand on his arm and Griff did the same. “My, my, Arthur. Of all the places we could meet again. I thought your journey will at least take another two days.”

 

“The winds were more than kind.”, the knight replied. Ser Arthur eyed their surroundings. Less people are now looking at the spectacle that happened, yet many are still eyeing Ghost. The thief lies frozen underneath him, sweat forming at the side of his face. Jon is now watching his exchange with Griff. Dany was as well, with Lady Lynesse by her side. “Care to show us to somewhere more private?”

 

“Let’s go back to the ship, Ser Arthur.”, Jon said before Griff could reply. “I bet Ser Oswell is wondering where we are.”

 

“I think it will be better for you to go to the manse first.”, Daenerys countered, looking at Jon. “We can send someone to retrieve Ser Oswell and your things.”

 

“No, I _prefer_ we go back.”, Jon replied, still avoiding his eyes from her. He picked up the satchel from the ground near where the thief splayed beneath his wolf. “Ghost, to me.”

 

Ghost bared his teeth at the thief again, before going back to his master. He turned his back at them, and started to walk away.

 

“You’re just going to let him go?”, Dany reached out to his arm, forcing him to look at her.

 

“I have already taken back what he stole from me.” Jon jerked his arm free of her grasp, and shook the satchel in front of her. His voice dropped lower before continuing: “I leave the decision to you, _Your Grace_.” He turned his back against her, and called out to his other companion once more: “Ser Arthur?”

 

“Aye.”, the knight replied, before turning back to Griff. He expected many ways of how the two Targaryens will meet again. _I have expected worse._ “Do you mind taking care of him for us, Griff?” He looked pointedly at the thief that was still lying frozen on the ground.

 

“Of course.”

 

**Winterfell**

 

Robb envisioned his reunion with Margaery for years now. He had only ever loved her. They exchanged letters, some of which, contained more than what was appropriate. He has always been honest with her. He remembered the time when he was three and ten. Theon made Loras, Jon and him go to the brothels, saying they should become men. All of them backed out of course. Loras thought it was unknightly, Jon thought it was unhonorable, and Robb thought of only one woman. It was then when he shared the event with Margaery, not even leaving out the part that his reason for retracting was her. In return, Margaery shared the court ladies’ talks of their own experiences with other men. Margaery has never returned his admissions. She was always careful, telling him about her father’s want in her marriage.

 

He wanted to tease her, like he always did in his letters. The teasing helped in letting out all the nerves that he felt. Robb thought that she will push him away, and mock him of his arrogance. She always did shy away from replying to his honest thoughts of her. But then, she put her lips upon his, and all nervous thoughts were forgotten. He gained some courage and could not help himself much longer. There was an uncontrollable part of him that made him deepen their kiss. He held her as close to himself as he was able. He looked at her golden eyes, seeing that the exhilaration he felt was mirrored upon them. He tried to apologize for his unlordly behavior, but she stopped him with another kiss, saying that she wanted it too.

 

“I missed you.”, Robb told her.

 

“I missed you too.”, Margaery replied, resting her head upon his chest. Robb’s heart calmed down for a while, but then trembled again for the words that came to his mind. _I love her. I never want to let go._ He can’t help but blurt out the words that came after.

 

“Lady Margaery of House Tyrell, will you marry me?”

 

Margaery’s head snapped from below him, her eyes wide at his proclamation. “I… I...”

 

“I know it’s not what your family wants.” Robb held her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. “But, what is it that _you_ want?”

 

“You’re not playing fair.” She looked at him seriously. “You already know what I want. And you also know I can’t be selfish.”

 

“But you can.”, Robb replied firmly, holding her hand tighter.

 

“No.”, Margaery shook her head and took her hand away from his. “No, I can’t.”

 

**Pentos**

 

After several queries of how to go back to the docks, Jon, Ghost, and Ser Arthur finally got back to their ship.

 

“I’ve always asked myself who the most stubborn person I met was. Before, it was between Rhae and Ned. As time went by, Robb caught up with your fathers. But now, you went past all of them. Now, I’m absolutely certain that it’s _you._ ”, the knight said as they neared Ser Oswell, who was standing in front of their cart. “We could have spared the time of your queries, and did this whole affair faster.”

 

Jon did not answer him, only approaching the horse that he was meant to ride.

 

“Where have you been?”, Ser Oswell asked.

 

“It’s a long story. We could talk about it on the road.”, Ser Arthur replied. “Because of Jon’s stubbornness, we _only need_ to ask how to get to the Magister’s manse from the market.”

Jon stayed silent, mounting his horse. Sensing that his fellow Kingsguard will tell nothing more, Ser Oswell also mounted the horse that pulled their cart. The three of them went on their way, Ghost trailing not far behind.

 

As they reached the manse, Ser Oswell’s laughs from hearing their story were all but ceased. What did put him into silence was the image of Ser Gerold Hightower, standing in front of the gates of the manse. A big man with golden armor stood beside him, giving them a suspicious look especially as his eyes fell upon Ghost.

 

“Come, let us get inside first.”, Ser Gerold told them and they silently followed.

 

The gates opened up to a garden with a long pathway to the manse. The manse of the the Pentoshi Magister could well be the size of the main keep at Winterfell, with open windows and big balconies. At the end of the pathway, they discovered a line of people that were expecting them. Jon took note of the fact that Daenerys was not with them. There was Griff, and a man wearing light clothing with a sigil of a tower crowned with flames on his chest. Another man with silver hair was also with them, his look not much different from the one with Ser Gerold earlier.

 

“Greetings!”, the man with a tied up beard and long robes announced. Jewels littered his belt as well as the rings upon his fingers. Jon had already guessed who he was from a mile away. “I am Magister Illyrio, my King. It is good that we have finally met.” Illyrio kneeled at him.

 

Jon felt uncomfortable at the magister’s regard of him, and hurriedly went to help him up. “Please rise, Magister Illyrio.”, Jon told him. “I thank you for your hospitality.”

 

“It is of no problem, King Aemon. My manse and service is at your disposal.”

 

“I am not--”, Jon started, but Griff cut him off.

 

“This is Ser Humfrey Hightower and Aurane Waters of House Velaryon.”, he said, gesturing to the man on his left, and the silver-haired man at his right. The two kneeled at him as well. And just like with the magister earlier, he made them rise at once. Griff nodded at Jon's back and introduced the man as Captain Harry Strickland, the head of the Golden Company. After Jon spared the men some pleasantries, Griff spoke once more.

 

“You must have been tired from your journey, Your Grace. What with the trouble you had earlier.”, Griff said. “A warm bath, clothes and some food are prepared in your rooms. We will have a feast later in honor of your arrival.”

 

There is something in the way Griff spoke that was odd. Jon looked back at his traveling companions. They have not had a proper bath for a moon, and he was sure that his appearance is less than presentable as well. The knights seem to wait for his decision then.

 

“Well then, lead the way.”

 

Griff showed the knights their chambers first and assured them that he and Ser Gerold will keep guard of Jon. They went up to a higher part of the manse, only two double doors seemingly occupying the whole floor. Ser Jorah was guarding the doors nearest to them. He bowed as he saw Jon.

 

“That is your room.”, Griff told Jon, pointing at the door at the farther end. “We’ll stand guard outside while you take your rest.”

 

“I don’t need your guarding. I can handle myself.”

 

“It is our duty to guard our King.”, Ser Gerold told him. “I thought you would have gotten used to it by now with Arthur and Oswell with you in your journey.”

 

“But I will be King no longer. Even if you tried to cut me off from telling the others.”, Jon answered, looking at Griff. “Where is she? Let me pass it on to her now so that we could end this farce.”

 

“I apologise.”, Griff said. “It was Dany’s wishes to hold off your announcement until you two talk.”

 

“Then we’ll talk. Where is she?”

 

“The Princess is right here.” Griff pointed to the double door beside his own, the one that Ser Jorah is guarding. “I believe she is resting, but I’m certain that she will be happy to receive you if you want. Although, I would advise for you to rest as well. I am sure that there will be a lot for both of you to catch up on.”

 

Jon looked at the double doors but hesitated taking a step forward. Instead, he stepped back, went to the farther end, and entered his chambers.

 

Ser Gerold  stood in front of his chambers, Griff at his side. The sellsword mustered a sigh, making the knight look at him.

 

“He looks so much like Rhaegar, Ser Gerold. I thought I was seeing a ghost.”, Griff looked up, thinking of the king that he wanted before. “I was so surprised when I saw him earlier at the market.”

 

“He does. Even more now that he got older.”, Ser Gerold answered. “An interesting tale you three have there of what happened earlier. It reminded me of how they first met. Fate is a funny thing indeed.”

 

“Aye. I shall dare to hope their next exchanges will become as warm as when they were younger. Although, Jon’s earlier regard of her shines no light on it.”

 

“They’ll come together. I will be that light if need be.”

 

**Winterfell**

 

“Your Grace, can you tell me what happened to Jon Arryn?”, Ned started as he and Robert walked through the crypts.

 

“One minute he was fine, then the next...It burned right through him, whatever it was.” Robert halted his steps and faced him. “I loved that man.”

 

“We both did.”

 

“There’s no other man I can trust anymore, Ned. Jon’s gone and you’re now the only one. I need you, Ned. Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King.”

 

“I do not deserve the honor, Your Grace.” Ned kneeled, and lowered his head. It was as they all knew will happen.

 

“I’m not trying to honor you. I’m making you run my kingdoms while I eat, drink and whore myself to an early grave. Damn it Ned, stand up.” Robert pulled him up and looked at him seriously. “We were meant to rule together, brothers in all but blood. We could have, if that dragonspawn have not taken her from me. But it’s not too late. You have a daughter, I have a son, we’ll join our Houses.”

 

“I am truly honored, Your Grace.” Ned replied with a tight smile. “But I will have to talk to my wife and daughter about your offers.”

 

“When will you stop calling me that?”

 

“What, Your Grace?”

 

“That! For gods’ sakes, Ned. I wanted you to be my Hand because you’re my most trusted friend, my brother.”

 

“It is not that easy to go back, Robert.”

 

“I know.”, Robert admitted. “You know, Jon also detested me for moons when he found out what I did. While I still don’t regret what I have done, I regretted the fact that it caused our friendship to fall apart.”

 

Ned only nodded at him and walked further. The silence stayed until they approached Lyanna’s statue. Robert put a feather upon the statue’s hand and reached for her face.

 

“Why did she have to be buried in a place like this? She should be buried on a hill somewhere, with the sun and clouds above her.”

 

“She was my sister. This is where she belongs.”

 

“She belonged with me.”

 

Ned could not answer. _But she was never yours._

 

“In my dreams, I kill him every night.”

 

“The Targaryens are gone.”, Ned lied.

 

“Not all of them.”

 

**Pentos**

 

The room that was given to him was much bigger than his own back at Winterfell. He surmised that it was even larger than the Lord of Winterfell’s chambers, although he was much too young when he had seen it last. A luxurious bed with lots of pillows was on the left, and a study table with books were on the right. A round table was in the center, several chairs surrounding it.

 

A hot pool was already awaiting him at the farther end of the room, a view of the Narrow Sea framed by the glass doors that opened up to a balcony outside. He stripped himself of his clothes and entered the steaming pool. He felt his muscles relax as his body submerged deep in the scalding water. He took in the still waters shining from the sun's light and took a deep breath. Even with the sea's calming waves, his mind still whirled.

 

He quickly scrubbed himself clean with the oils on the pool’s side. He rinsed and dried right after, putting on the clothes that were provided for him. The doublet was lighter than what he had earlier, in a purple color lined with golden threads. The breeches were of a dark grey, made of linen. There was also a pin made of silver with three dragon heads and a ring below. Jon chose to just hold on to it as he approached the balcony. He needed some air.

 

He welcomed the sea breeze that went by his head as he went out. The balcony revealed itself to be connected to the room beside his. _Dany’s._ Just like his, it had glass doors in between the balcony and a pool. He peered inside to see if the one he wants to talk to is inside. He looked at the pool, and found it was steaming just like his. _Maybe she is already awake._ As he ventured further inside, he heard a slosh of water, and saw a figure emerge from the pools. He was frozen in place as Daenerys looked back at him. Her eyes were wide at first, but then a smirk formed on her face.

 

“I was expecting you. Though I must say, I was thinking it to be much later.”, she said as she started standing from the depths of the pool. Jon took his eyes off of her body immediately as she started to rise. “Why do you keep avoiding your eyes? You knew well at some point that you’d have to look at me.”

 

“Aye. But not now, not like this.”, Jon said and kept his eyes on the ground. He does not know what she was doing, only hearing the drops of water on the floor and the pats of her feet. “I apologise for disturbing you.”

 

He made a move to turn and run back to his room, but a wet hand stopped him.

 

“No, stay.”, she said. He realized she had thrown a robe on, but still her long silver hair was wet. He looked at her eyes, as purple as the doublet that he was wearing. He clutched the pin he was holding on tighter, feeling his hand bruise at the pressure. “Let’s talk.”, she continued. “Let’s take a seat over there.”

 

She gestured to the table similar to his own. With a hesitant nod, he acquiesced. As they sat down, she reached for his hand. He tried to take it away, but her grip only became firmer.

 

“Look at me.”, Daenerys said, and he did. “I’m sorry. For everything.”

 

It was the words that he expected, yet he was still surprised. What surprised him was that her eyes looked as vulnerable as back when they were children. Those eyes made him want to protect her. Those eyes made him embrace and kiss her. Those eyes made him love her. Yet, those feelings were no more, only memories. He yanked his hand away from her. This time, she dared not take them again.

 

“I lost count of how many apologies I had for the last couple of moons.”, he told her. “But have not lost count of the forgiveness that I’ve given, for I have given none.”

 

“Is that all you have to say?”

 

“What did you expect me to say?”

 

“I expected you to curse at me, scream at me even.” Dany shrugged her shoulder. “Why aren’t you?”

 

“I’m not sure.”, he told her honestly. “I wanted to do all those things, not only to you, but to everyone. Yet, I never did.”

 

“You have always been too kind.”

 

“A little too trusting as well.” Jon nodded, stood up, and glared at her. “I am led to believe that everybody has taken advantage of that fact.”

 

“We only did it to protect you...”, Dany stood as well and looked up at him. As children, they were almost the same height, but now, the top of her head could only reach his shoulders. “To protect our family.”

 

“And when did planning to restore a dynasty behind my back became a means of protection?!”, Jon asked harshly, his eyes boring into hers. Daenerys remembered Viserys’ eyes that seemed to ignite fear within her. _I woke the dragon._ “Did you not think that my ignorance from everything could have caused more harm?!”

 

“We are never safe as long as Robert Baratheon sits on the iron throne.”, she told him with a fire similar to his own. “I was a child, a girl with no riches nor power, and still he sent assassins to kill me. He killed the only semblance of family I had before I met _you_.”

 

“Still, you did not tell me.”, Jon rasped. _I could have protected you earlier._ “I told you everything.”

 

“We were children.”, Dany answered. “I didn’t want to ruin your happy life.”

 

“Well, it wasn’t ruined then, but it sure is now.” Jon took a step back from her.

 

“Would you have listened to me if I did?”

 

“I would.”, Jon said honestly. He loved her then. He would have listened to her even if it hurts.

 

Daenerys seemed shocked at his admission, but continued: “Would you come with me if I did? Would you have come with me and take back our throne?”

 

“No.”

 

**Winterfell**

 

When the people in the feast were deep in their cups as the king was in a maid’s bosom, Margaery took in her surroundings. Arya flicked food upon Sansa's face earlier, causing Robb to escort them both to their rooms. He has not come back since.

 

“Looking for someone, Marge?”, Loras asked her. They were seated at a table below the royal family and the Starks. Only Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn were left at the Stark’s side as the youngest ones were sent to bed not long after Sansa and Arya were. At the royal family’s side, it was only the Queen and Prince Joffrey. The Queen eyed her husband while the prince just looked uninterested of the feast in front of him. His smirk seemed to place all the people below him, his mother whispering things on his ear, while looking at the crowd with those catlike eyes similar to his own. _Easy on the eyes but still, a child compared to Robb._ , Loras thought. Loras took Margaery's hand to get her attention. “Is it a certain lord with a charming smile, perhaps?”

 

“I am. And, it is.”, she admitted.

 

“Do you want to talk to him?”, Loras asked before drinking some of his wine. “You know, I could arrange that for you.”

 

“Why would you do that?”, she asked, confused. She looked at the people around them, making sure that no one will hear what she’ll say next. “You know that it is improper. Father wants me to be Queen.”

 

“While I am loyal to our House, I am more loyal to _you_.” Loras winked at her. “I am yours to command, dear sister.” He downed his cup once more, looking at the prince on the dais.

 

“He asked me to marry him.”, Margaery whispered.

 

Loras nearly choked on his drink, recovering only when Margaery chuckled at him. _And here I thought he would at least wait a day._ “And what did you say?”

 

“I told him I can’t.”

 

“‘I can’t’ is different from ‘I won’t.’”

 

“There is no difference when it comes to my situation.”

 

“Tell that to Grandmama. She was also betrothed to a prince once.” Loras dared to laugh. “Your situation is better by leagues. You’re not even betrothed to the prince.”

 

“Still, it’s not that easy.”

 

“But it is. Remember how Grandmama became the Lady of the Reach? If she can choose to be a lady of a high lord rather than a princess, why can't you? Besides, unlike Grandfather, you’re already certain that he _will_ honor you.” He winked at her again, before standing up. “Come, enough of this talk. Let me escort you back to your room.”

 

The thought gnawed on her, fear growing in her stomach. She looked back at the dais. Joffrey’s face still annoyed her. The Queen’s disdain was still evident as she saw her husband kiss other women. She then looked at Lord and Lady Stark. They both looked tired, but shared a smile as Lord Eddard kissed Lady Catelyn’s hand. It was then when she decided.

 

“No.”, she replied to him, and stuck out her chin. She stood up and took Loras’ arm, and whispered: “Take me to him.”

 

  
  
\------------------

 

After a few knocks, Robb opened his chamber door. He was bewildered at first as to why the two Tyrells were at his door. But then, Loras smiled and went away. He looked at Margaery and saw that she was smiling widely as well. Before he could ask what they were smiling about, Margaery pushed him back inside and kissed him fiercely. It took all of him to have the mind to close his door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for understanding for the late upload! I really struggled with this one. The busy weekend I expected turned out to be more hectic than I thought. Sad to say, it will continue on until October (since that was the schedule I preferred in the first place). It's for my licensure exams. My schedule will be less hectic after I graduate this June (fingers crossed). Only, the free days would be on weekdays instead of weekends. Thus, I'll be moving my schedule to Thursday (night here). I still have exams coming up so I am not sure if I will be able to post next Thursday. 
> 
>  (Edit (May15): Still depressed and have a big exam coming up. I'll post by last week of May. Sorry :(( )
> 
> I haven't proofread much, but I will if I have the time tomorrow. Tell me what you think! :D
> 
> P.S. I apologise for the constant cliffhangers especially on Jon and Dany. It's more of not knowing how to cut them right, for now. And, I promise to thicken the plot next chapter!


	19. Chapter 18: A Woman's Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choice and a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, finally!
> 
> This is dedicated to Corra202 and BrianBaxter who commented in the past few days, which finally made me write. :D
> 
> Warning that this will have a cliffhanger at the end (what's new?) I may post the next chapter earlier next week to make up for it. :)
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Willas - 23  
> Garlan, Renly - 21  
> Theon - 19  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 15  
> Margaery, Joffrey - 14  
> Sansa - 13  
> Arya - 12  
> Myrcella - 8  
> Tommen, Bran- 7  
> Rickon - 3

**Winterfell**

 

Once Margaery is set on getting something, it was as good as done. The queenship was never her want in the first place. It was her father's want, her family's want of more power. That is the reason why even after years, she had never gotten it. _This._ , she thought to herself. _This is what I want._ Her lips claimed Robb's with every want she has. It was a moment before Robb responded. But when he did, he gave back with as much fervor as her. As the door closed, her mouth opened up for him, his tongue entering without an ounce of hesitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting their contact to be closer. Robb then pushed her back against the door, his lips peppering kisses on her chin, and settled on the dip of her neck. Her hands in return traced his body--from his solid chest, to his abdomen, and further down. When Margaery reached the hardness below his hips, Robb stopped his tracks and looked at her.

 

"Glad as I am with _this_ , we must cease it.", Robb said, with a catch of his breath. "It is not proper."

 

"No." Margaery stroked the corner of his jaw and brushed her thumb on his cheeks. "You asked me what I wanted. I want _you_. I love you. I want to marry you."

 

Robb's eyes opened wide at her admission, then his face broke out into a huge smile. "You will? Truly?" His eyes shone brighter, and Margaery could not help but kiss him again.

 

"Yes!", she told him. "That's why my love, let us continue. This is the only way."

 

"What do you mean?" Robb gave her a confused look.

 

"You know what I mean." Margaery stroked his jaw once more, looking at him with all seriousness. "My family would not let us marry if you don't take me now. You must make me yours."

 

"My lord father supports my want in marrying you. He has already written to your father and grandmother. Surely…"

 

"Surely they will still have their way if we do not make our move.", Margaery cut him off.  "We need to do this Robb. Now, while we still have a chance."

 

"But I don't want to dishonor you."

 

"You won't dishonor me. What difference does it make if we do it now than after we are wed?"

 

“I’m not entirely sure myself.”, Robb admitted. “I’ve just always envisioned having you after I call you my wife.”

 

“That is sweet, my love.” Margaery pulled back his hair and settled her hand on his ear, pinching it lightly. “But I doubt we could perform the whole ceremony before the others awaken. I’ve been to one, and I must say it is much too long and needs too much.”

 

Struck with realization, Robb grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Follow me.”

  
  


**Pentos**

 

It hurt to hear his words. Daenerys knew well long before that Jon will not take anything kindly after knowing the truth. She expected as much, but she still hoped. She has been doing all she could to restore their throne, hoping beyond hope that Jon will be there with her. He is her king. He is her blood. He is…

 

“I am truly alone in this then.”, she voiced out.

 

"I want no part in it. But you are not alone. Father…", Jon trailed off. "I mean Lord Stark said that he will still support you even without me. And he said that many houses are already lining up for your cause."

 

"You know that's not what I meant.", Daenerys grabbed his hand and stared at him. "You are the last of my blood, Jon. Will you leave me like the rest of our family did?"

 

The vulnerable eyes that Jon has loved for so long were piercing at him again, making him let the dragon pin he was holding loose on his left hand. Yet he still chose to break off her hold on him with his right. "You know I came here for that purpose alone. You must understand where I'm coming from. You can't just make me do something that I still have trouble accepting."

 

"I understand." She turned and moved  away from him, seemingly as if their conversation was done. But then she turned back at him. "How long until you leave?"

 

"Not long. As soon as we announce your queenship, then I'll go."

 

"Well then, we'll tell them in a sennight."

 

"Why not tell them tonight?"

 

Daenerys approached him, her features softened by the brightness of her eyes and the upturn of her mouth. When she reached him, she ran her fingers through his curls, shorter than she last remembered, and settled her hand on the dip of his neck. "Do you hate me?", she asked, not really answering his question.

 

"No.", Jon answered honestly, like he did to his mother and father. Hate was a foreign emotion, yet he knew he had never felt it. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

 

Daenerys' smile grew wider at his admission. "It matters because I want you to be my friend again, Jon. I can't let you leave without having your forgiveness. We are _family_ after all, even if you want nothing to do with the throne."

 

"What if I never forgive you?", he asked her. "You can't just force forgiveness you know."

 

It was a wonder to Daenerys why he still has not swatted away her hand, but she took advantage of the fact and caressed his cheek with her thumb. "I know.", she said in almost a whisper. "But I know myself better." She tilted her chin up and pulled his head down, making their eyes level with each other. "I _know_ I can do it."

 

"You're playing with me.", he said with an exasperated laugh, making him pull away a bit. Even so, Daenerys' hand stayed where it was and pulled him back down again, making him look at her eyes.

 

"I'm not playing with you. I'm serious. I'll do _everything_ for you to forgive me. If I don't succeed…" She finally let go and pulled away from him. "Then you can leave freely. A few days is all I'm asking."

 

The shine in her eyes were more of determination than vulnerability, yet still, he acquiesced. “Well then, you can try as you please.” _She’ll never have it._

 

“Thank you.” Daenerys gave him a warm smile he has not seen in years. “I'll see you at the feast this evening.” She turned her back to him and walked away. After a few steps, she started removing her robe, revealing the ivory skin of her shoulders.

 

“What are you doing?”, Jon called out to her, standing frozen where she left him.

 

“Oh, forgive me. I thought you were already on your way out.” Daenerys turned her head and gave him a smirk. She made no move to cover her bare shoulders. “Although, I don’t mind if you stay.”

 

“No, I’ll go.” He finally found the feeling of his legs and went outside the balcony.

 

He dared to look back before going towards his chambers. He instantly regretted it as he saw Daenerys’ long silver hair cascading at her back, just before it hit the curves of her bottom. Eyes pressed tightly, he strode through his glass doors. Finally, he let go of the dragon pin he was holding, a small clunk heard as it met the ground. His hand is bleeding.

  
  


**Winterfell**

 

The feast was still producing merry tunes and outpouring wine and ale when Ned Stark noticed the black cloaked figure entering the Great Hall. With a knowing smile with his wife, he went down from the raised dais and approached his youngest sibling. They greeted each other in a warm embrace, a booming laughter escaping from both after not seeing each other for a long time.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t make it on time.”, Ned said.

 

“Aye, the winds were terrible. I’m glad it has only delayed my journey for a couple of hours.” Benjen looked around the hall, and after a cheerful nod at Cat, he turned to his brother again. “Although, I see I have already missed my nieces and nephews.”

 

“Aye, they have retired early.”, Ned told him.

 

“Too bad then. I have gifts for them, the heaviest being Maester Aemon's books for Jon. He was devastated with what happened with the library and gave some from his own collection. It'll wait until morning I guess."

 

A somber expression fell upon Ned then. "You'll have to wait longer, I fear.", he told his brother.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Come, let us go to the crypts."

 

Benjen did not argue and let himself be led outside by his older brother. Ned walked ahead of him to the crypts, him lagging a little behind. He noticed a group of people going towards the godswood, the unmistakable auburn hair of his nephew among them. He only shook his head and silently walked after. _Young ones and their ventures of the night._

  


\------------------

  


“Who comes in front of the Old Gods tonight?”, Theon stated carefully. While heavy in drinks himself, he tried his best to let out the words without slurring. He was not of the Old Gods himself, but thought smuggly of the ceremony. _Too easy, any fool can do it. Ask, give, claim, take, cloak, kneel, and done._ Having been to two, he was able to ingrain it on his mind. _Surely I won't forget anything._

 

"Lady Margaery of House Tyrell, trueborn and noble has come to the Old Gods to be wed.", answered Loras. Margaery's hand is clutched tightly on the crook of his arm.

 

"Who gives her?", Theon asked.

 

"Ser Loras of House Tyrell, her brother.", Loras said with a smile.

 

"And who claims her?", Theon asked again.

 

"Lord Robb of House Stark, trueborn and noble, Heir of Winterfell." Robb came forward to take Margaery's hand from Loras and stood face to face in front of the heart tree.

 

"Do you take this man?", Theon asked her.

 

"I take this man.", Margaery said smiling at Robb.

 

Robb pulled the tie of the simple green cloak that Margaery brought with her. It was lined with golden fur, and seemed presentable enough to be her maiden cloak. _It matters not,_ she thought. She was happy at that moment. As the cloak went down to her feet, Robb removed his dark grey cloak and put it over her shoulders. It was secured with two silver direwolf clasps, signifying the protection that he would give her.

 

"Kneel and ask for the blessings of the Old Gods.", Theon announced and they did.

 

Robb prayed for the gods' blessing and forgiveness. He spat at them because of the truth, but later realized what that truth has given him. In the end, they were the ones that fated Jon to be his brother. He was able to grow up with him and not alone. The truth about Jon was also the reason he met Margaery. If Jon were not, Robb would have no reason to meet her. _I might have even died not having even seen her._ It was a world Robb would not want to be in.

 

Margaery prayed only for welcome, as she was not accustomed to the old gods. Truthfully, she had not prayed virtuously to the Seven as well. She recited songs and prayers thought by her Septas, but that is the only extent of her faith. She has never asked them for anything. She knew that if she wants something, then it was her duty to do her best to get it. Looking at Robb, she thought it was a duty she'll gladly accept twice over.

 

When they rose, Robb turned to face Margaery again, and gave her a kiss. It was a swift one, and they turned to face Theon again. A moment passed by and they were still looking at him.

 

"What?", Theon asked them. Loras approached him and whispered something to him. Theon's eyes grew wide and later announced: "In the eyes of the Old Gods, these two are now one."

 

The two newlyweds kissed fiercely, a mirthful laugh escaping them as Robb carried Margaery up and out the godswood.

 

"Good work, Greyjoy.", Loras clapped Theon's back. "Thank you."

 

"Anything for our brother.", Theon let out. "Thank you as well, Tyrell."

 

"Aye." Loras smiled and pulled Theon with him. "Come, let us follow them. Robb might forget to put Marge down before getting to the courtyard."

  


\------------------

  


"So you've told him then.", Benjen said as he looked at their sister's statue.

 

"Aye.", was all Ned could say.

 

"I'm guessing he did not take it well?"

 

"Aye. They both didn't."

 

Benjen remembered his auburn-haired nephew who he saw only moments earlier. "I saw Robb earlier. He was going to the godswood with some friends. I don't think Jon was with them. Did he run away?"

 

"Well, he and Robb tried." Ned chuckled lightly. "No, he's in Essos to see Dany."

 

"He accepted?", Benjen said, astonished.

 

"No. He went there to decline, and to hide of course."

 

"You need not hide him. He's all Stark!"

 

"I may have left out something when I wrote to you about the library."

 

"What didn't you include?"

 

Ned let out a sigh before continuing. "Loras Tyrell was left inside the tower, and Jon came to rescue him. We thought we lost him, Ben. But then…"

 

Benjen's eyes widened at the story. "Then?"

 

"Then they came out, Loras led out by Jon. Loras earned a few scratches, but he was covered by Jon's cloak. Jon came out with a bare chest and burned hair. Well, burning hair, Robb said then."

 

"What are you not telling me?"

 

"Even with his burned hair, his skin was not. And as all of his hair was removed, Ser Damian and Ser Wendell kept saying that he looked like the prince."

 

"His other half finally let out after so many years.", Benjen contemplated. "You could have sent him to me at the Wall. Maester Aemon and I would protect him."

 

"It was his decision.", Ned said. "It's his right to choose."

 

"I understand. What now?"

 

"I'll be riding to King's Landing with Robert. It would be best for me to be there. It will be my way of protecting them."

 

"What about Jon? You said he declined, and surely that means he'll pass it to Dany. You'll be fighting for her because of your vow, but where does he fit in all this? Will he just stay in the sidelines?"

 

"I don't think he'll be supporting her. He promised he'll come back to us, but it will take time." Ned looked at the statue of their sister. Benjen clapped his back and looked on as well.

 

"He'll come back to Winterfell, Ned." _Lya would not have it any other way._

  
  


**Pentos**

 

They were seated at a long dining table. Several candles were strewn over the table, giving the food that were served a delectable glow. Jon was seated at the head of the table, with Daenerys on his right, and Magister Illyrio at his left. Lady Lynesse and Ser Humfrey sat at Daenerys' side while Aurane Waters and Ser Harry sat on the side of the magister. The Kingsguards, together with Ser Jorah, Griff, and some men of the Golden company stood guard on the corner between Jon and Daenerys, while the Magister's household guards with their spears were on their host's back.

 

Jon was wearing the purple doublet that the magister provided him, the bloodied dragon pin left out in his room. Daenerys was wearing a thin dress, two dragon pins identical to his own clasped at the top of her shoulders. The dress left little to the imagination, the thin fabric crossing at her stomach before cascading freely to her feet. She, in turn, left her breeches out in her room. She felt Aurane Waters' stare much like the evenings before, only it did not linger as long. Jon threw a cold look of his own to the Bastard of Driftmark, noticing him stare longer than what was appropriate.

 

"King Aemon.", Illyrio called out to him after the main course was served. "I have heard you and the princess have no betrothals yet planned for both of you."

 

"Aye. We do not.", Jon answered simply, and continued eating.

 

"If I may, I have a most enticing proposition. It would provide you with the army that you need."

 

Jon stilled in his movements and looked at Daenerys. Her eyes were cast down on her food, pretending not to hear a word. "What is it that you propose?", Jon finally said.

 

"I am quite acquainted with the Dothraki you see, and one Khal with one of the biggest khalasars with forty thousand men is looking for his Khaleesi. I propose to have Princess Daenerys as his queen."

 

Jon slammed his fork on the table, making everyone jolt. "You really dared to ask that?", Jon looked at him venomously. The violet in his eyes shining against the candlelight. "The Dothraki are made of rapists and philanderers, are they not? That is no life for a princess, nor a queen."

 

"My apologies, Your Grace. I meant no disrespect."

 

Jon just nodded at him, wanting the conversation to be over.

 

"What about to one of the Masters of Astapor or Mereen then?"

 

Before Jon could retort, Aurane Waters chimed in. "We need to focus on the Seven Kingdoms. You'll still need the support of Dorne, not some Masters of the East. Prince Trystane would be a better husband for her."

 

"But what we need now is an army and gold.", the magister answered. "Surely several groups in Essos could provide more men and coin than Dorne. A beautiful lady as the princess gifted to any of them would amount to more than Dorne could offer."

 

"Enough!", Jon yelled at them, just as a dagger flew in between the Magister's and Aurane Waters' heads and stuck on the wall behind them. Daenerys rose from her seat and bowed her head then looked at them with a gentle expression on her face.

 

"Thank you for the feast, Magister, but I'm afraid I feel rather unwell. May I be excused, Your Grace?", she turned to Jon and waited for his answer.

 

"Aye, you may."

 

Daenerys turned her heels and strode outside the room, Ser Jorah and Ser Gerold following her. Jon sunk in his chair for a moment, before motioning to leave himself. "Excuse me.", he all but murmured as he stood and left.

 

Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, and Griff were at his heels, following him wordlessly. As they reached the floor of his chambers, they were met with Ser Gerold and Ser Jorah outside Daenerys'. Jon motioned to knock, but pulled back his hand before doing so. He turned and went inside his own, the knights staying outside his doors.

 

"I thought he'll go to her.", Ser Oswell said.

 

"Oh, but he will.", Griff assured him with a knowing smirk.

 

\------------------

  


Jon ran inside his chambers towards the glass doors. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Daenerys' figure against the balcony's railing, the moon up above making her silver strands shine.

 

"Are you alright?", Jon asked as he approached her.

 

"You don't need to comfort me. I'm quite used to it after all these years. Although I can't help but throw a dagger every once in a while.", Daenerys said with a chuckle.

 

"I didn't know…"

 

"How would you? You weren't with me. I did keep it all a secret haven't I?", _I've kept both the good and the bad._ She turned to him and he saw the moisture in her eyes, yet they were unyielding. It's as if tears will never fall from them.

 

"Da--", Jon started, and those purple eyes grew wide at him. "Daenerys, you shouldn't let them be like this. You will be their queen."

 

"I will only be their queen once I have enough power. Now, I must be contented as a bargaining tool."

 

"You can't be contented with that life."

 

"Who said I would be?" She turned to him with a serious look. "At the present, that is all that I can do. But in the future… I will never be contented until we take back our throne."

 

 _Our?_ , Jon thought. Daenerys must have noticed his discomfort for she quickly corrected herself.

 

"I'm sorry, I got so used to saying it that I forgot I am alone now." Daenerys offered him a small smile and turned her back and entered her chambers.

 

Jon followed inside after a few moments, and Daenerys turned to face him.

 

"You know…", Daenerys teased. "Septa Mordane would be disappointed in you, going in and out of a lady's room as you please."

 

"I just…"

 

"I told you, you don't need to comfort me. And why would you? Have you forgiven me?"

 

"No.", Jon said, taken aback with the thought.

 

"Then don't worry. Even if your honor prevails it, you shouldn't force yourself to comfort someone who offended you. And besides, I'm no crying maiden."

 

Jon was left with nothing to say. He was conflicted. Feeling defeated, he went outside and entered his rooms. He found Ghost lying at the foot of the bed, in front of his chest. He forgot about presenting them to Daenerys _. Sansa's_ _gifts as well_. He slumped on his bed for the first time, suddenly feeling the tiredness of the whole day consume him.

  


\------------------

  


It was the sweltering heat that woke Jon up from his slumber. The sun was high in the sky, and the growl of his stomach made him rise up. There was already food laden on his table, with a decanter of wine. He devoured them, while ripping some meat and giving them to Ghost.

 

He was in the middle of his drink, when Ser Arthur spilled from his door. After the blast of his entrance, the faint sound of horse hooves were heard.

 

"You must not leave this room.", Ser Arthur told him.

 

"The Dothraki are outside."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the VERY late update. 🙇🏻♀️🙇🏻♀️🙇🏻♀️
> 
> As seen with this far from revolutionary chapter, it took a while for me to get back up and write again. (Anyone still grieving from the death of great writing in the series here?) I turned to Jane Austen for a while to regain my spirits (still in that happy hole actually). I totally wiped out GoT and ASoIaF too for a while during exams to be able to focus and forget about sad stuff. Maybe that's why it was so hard to get back and going.
> 
> On the brighter side, exams went great and yay, I'm graduating!! Thank you for all your support and well wishes last chapter. I'll get to them by tomorrow, hopefully, and proofread as well.
> 
> For now, I can say I'm on the roll again (Thank God.) Truthfully, this was supposed to be a much longer chapter, but I wasn't able to write everything that I wanted in time As I also really want to update now, I cut it. I'll try my best to put the next one earlier next week! Tell me what you think, as always.


	20. Chapter 19: Beauty and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body and the mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late!
> 
> I thought of madness then remembered the song. I think it encompasses most of what happened here :)
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Willas - 23  
> Garlan, Renly - 21  
> Theon - 19  
> Robb, Jon (known, real) Dany, Loras - 15  
> Margaery, Joffrey - 14  
> Sansa - 13  
> Arya - 12  
> Myrcella - 8  
> Tommen, Bran- 7  
> Rickon - 3

**Winterfell**

 

It was a strange sensation, feeling so warm even amidst the dreary cold. Odder still, was the fact that Margaery felt her body heat up even more with every piece of clothing Robb removes from her. He removed her cloak with a kiss on her neck. He let his left hand roam from her waist to her chest as his right fumbled with the laces at her back. When finally, her dress has fallen to the ground, he pulled her body closer to his. She felt his hardness on her back, his hands slowly pulling down her small clothes as he settled his mouth on the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.

 

They were moving at a slower pace than they did only hours earlier, yet her heart was beating faster. No, her heart will not calm down, even as Robb led her to lie on his bed and removed his own clothes. His legs kneeled on either side of her body, his stiff manhood almost grazing at her entrance. Then his body stilled, his face awashed with the warmest smile she had ever seen.

 

"You are so beautiful, my lady wife. I still can't believe this is not a dream anymore."

 

Margaery rose up and held his face close to hers. "This is not a dream, my lord husband.", she said breathily and kissed his mouth. She peppered kisses on the corner of his mouth, his chin and then his ear. "But if you still can't believe it, then I would not force you to. Do all the things you did to me in your dreams. _Everything._ "

 

She felt his cock grow harder, making it rub on her slit, the slightest contact making her moan. "Oh, I will my love.", he told her as he kissed her neck. "I won't stop until I've done _all_ of them to you."

 

He kissed further down to her breasts, licking a nipple before putting it on his mouth. As he sucked, she still felt his tongue lick on it, making her rub her thighs together, his cock nuzzled in between. His other hand gave attention to her other breast, grabbing it and making circular motions with his thumb on her nipple. After a while, his hand went even further down, stilling the motions of her thighs. With a slight shift of his hips, her slit lost contact from his cock, making her want to protest. But then one of his fingers entered her, then two, her protest becoming satisfied moans in the end. His fingers went in and out, the motion almost matching her troubled breathing.

 

Robb stopped sucking on her breast then kissed his way down to where his fingers were, his other hand lifting her hips until he reached her nub. He sucked on it just as fervently as he did on her nipple, his tongue licking the juices from his fingers to her slit. His fingers left her entrance with one last push, his tongue replacing it without a moment to spare. She grabbed on the furs beneath her tightly as his tongue continuously assaulted her insides, feeling something close to breaking within her. A whimper came out of her mouth, feeling the frustration build up, biting her lip, and arching her hips higher. Then he sucked her nub hard, and the tightness within her released in waves. He sucked harder still, as she drowned out her screams with the furs on her side. After, he licked her thighs, every fluid that released from her not escaping his lips. A new ache renewed within her, wanting something _more_.

 

"Robb…", she finally managed to say. She held her head between hers hands and pulled him down on top of her.  "Come, my love. Do your duty, so I may do mine."

 

With a kiss came his thrust. Margaery felt pain and made her bite his lip. Robb's body stilled, waiting for both their breathing to calm.

 

"Should I pull it out?", he asked, the worry shining on his eyes.

 

"No, stay.", she answered, enclosing his body with her arms and legs. The pain was slowly going away. She took a deep breath and let it out, while slowly pushing down and letting him fully inside her. She kissed his worries away, on his lips, his nose and his mouth. She relaxed as their tongues fought against each other, the pain being replaced by the ache that she was feeling earlier. "I think it's alright now.", she told him before kissing him again.

 

With that, Robb thrust his hips back and forth, slowly at first, their tongues still devouring each other. As his hips started moving faster, his mouth went down to Margaery's neck, sucking on the spot just below her throat. She felt her frustration build up again, every thrust making her moan and dig her nails on his back. She felt her insides tighten, as she felt him become even bigger inside of her. With one deep thrust, she felt the release come once more, his mouth covering hers as he spilled his seed inside her. She felt him shudder as he let out all he has with a few more thrusts. Then, his body broke down, his gentle weight pushing down on her before he pulled out and laid on her side.

 

When they finally caught on their breathing, Margaery crawled to his chest, and settled her head there. Robb encircled his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you.", he whispered to her.

 

They were naked as their namedays, the furs beneath their bodies. Yet, Margaery never felt as warm as she did in that moment.

 

"I love you too.", she answered as she nuzzled further on his chest, feeling the tiredness and warmth make her fall into slumber.

  
  


**Pentos**

  
  


"Why are they here?", Jon asked.

 

"We don't know yet. The magister is welcoming them to the garden. All we know is we must not let ourselves be involved with them."

 

"And Daenerys?"

 

"She's being escorted to her chambers."

 

Jon must have not seen the quirk of Ser Arthur's brow for he just absent-mindedly replied: "Good.", sunk back on his chair and fiddled on a grape that was on his plate. His brows knitted as they always have when he broods.

 

_He still cares_., the knight thought. To appease Jon's unspoken worries, Ser Arthur commented: "You don't have to worry too much, Jon. Dany is a strong woman. And we are all here to protect her."

 

Just then, Jon's bedroom doors opened again, making him stand from his seat. Daenerys entered, flanked by Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold. She strode into the room and went to Jon, the worry evident on her face. She was wearing a light tunic under a linen jerkin and breeches, her hair tightly braided upon her head. Her thin sword is slung on the side of her hip. Some beads of sweat ran down on the side  of her face, and suddenly it was as if Jon was ten again.

 

"Are you alright?", she asked, her hand reaching for his face but then settled for his shoulder.

 

"I am. I was in my chambers all the while. There's no cause for worry for me."

 

"Of course there is! We must always be careful." Her eyes were wide with panic. She then removed her hand on him and went to pace the room. " Why would the Magister invite a Dothraki horde without telling us?"

 

"Calm down, Daenerys.", Jon told her. She continued pacing, not hearing his words. _Why is she being like this?_ He went to her and grabbed her hand. "Daenerys! You must calm down." Daenerys seemed to stop from her stupor. "If the Dothraki are to attack us, surely they would have done so by now. We'll talk to Illyrio later."

 

"I'm sorry... it's just… I'm…", she faltered. "Excuse me."

 

She left the room through the glass doors, Ser Oswell following her. Ser Gerold gave Ser Arthur a signal to follow them, leaving the lord commander alone with Jon. The room was silent for a while until Ser Gerold broke it.

 

"Ask what you want to ask, my boy.", he said. "I stayed because I know I'll be the only one able to answer."

 

Jon looked at the elderly knight. They have not yet the chance to converse properly. Jon looked up to him when he was growing up. He always thought of the old master at arms as a wizened man that gave him the best of advice. Even without any warrant, he'll give them, knowing of Jon's silent nature. Jon has always appreciated that still, even now.

 

"Why was she like that, Ser Harrold? Did something bad happen earlier?"

 

"No, nothing happened.", the knight answered simply.

 

"Then why?" _I had never seen her so worried._

 

"Daenerys has always been a cautious child. You just never had the opportunity to see it."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"On the first few nights of our travel to Winterfell, Griff and I would always wake her up in the middle of the night to stop her screams. We would always hear her screaming Ser Willem Darry's name, sometimes it would be Viserys, and sometimes it would  be for her mother. She would never admit it, but we knew it has something to do with the night we rescued her. No child deserves to witness so much slaughter."

 

Jon fell silent, remembering Daenerys' words: _"I was a child, a girl with no riches nor power, and still he sent assassins to kill me."_

 

When Jon doesn't say anything, Ser Gerold continued.

 

"Griff toured her of the ship we were in, told her adventures, and I would constantly tell her stories of you and your siblings. Still, we felt that she never felt safe. The nightmares did subside eventually, less frequent as the weeks went by.  Griff mentioned that it stopped happening when we were at Winterfell."

 

_Well, Griff was wrong._ , Jon wanted to say. When Dany fell ill, she also had a nightmare. She was calling for her mother then. _How often did she have them when she was in Winterfell?_

 

"I'd like to think Winterfell made her feel the safety we could never make her feel. Lynesse shared to us that she was having nightmares again since our journey back to Essos. Only…"

 

"Only?"

 

"Only it was your name she was screaming with fear."

  
  


**Winterfell**

  


A vigorous knock made Margaery jolt awake. She found herself still sprawled above her husband's body, his beautiful face so serene in his slumber.

 

"Robb?", she heard someone call outside. "Are you awake?" She realized it was the voice of Lord Eddard Stark. "If you don't answer, I'll use the keys again and wake you up myself."

 

Panic came over Margaery and shook Robb's body. "A few more minutes.", he mumbled and turned his back on her. "Wake up, Robb!", she said as she slapped his arm.

 

Finally, he woke up with a start and stood up from his bed. "What's happening?", he asked, still ridden with sleep.

 

"Your father's outside and threatening to open up your door if you don't answer.", she whispered harshly while going about the room to retrieve the clothes they discarded the night before.

 

At Lord Stark's repeated call of his name, Robb finally snapped out of his stupor and quickly put on the breeches Margaery gave him. "Just a second!", he yelled.

 

He haphazardly put on his tunic and reached for the door, signalling Margaery stay at the corner where she cannot be seen. He opened the door halfway and met the grey eyes of his father.

 

Ned Stark does not seem bothered by his look. "It's urgent. May I come in?"

 

"Well…" Robb tried his best to not look to his left but failed. "No, you can't."

 

"What are you hiding, Robb?", his father asked. _Benjen said that he saw him with some friends. Did Theon bring them to the whorehouse again?_

 

"I'm not…"

 

"Let's go inside your room then."

 

"No!"

 

"You can be honest with me son, just like Theon can. Although, a similar punishment he had will also be in order."

 

"What? No! I'm not…"

 

Ned looked at him impatiently. "No? Then what are you hiding?"

 

"My… wife."

  
  
  


**Pentos**

  


Daenerys has already changed out of her practice clothes when Jon came to knock on the glass doors of her room.

 

“Can I come in?”, Jon asked.

 

“Of course.”, she said nonchalantly. She gestured at the round table like she did before. “Come, sit.”

 

They sat beside each other, Jon facing his chair to hers as he sat. “Are you alright...now?” He looked at her cautiously before resting his eyes on his hands..

 

“I am.”, she said. Somehow, neither of them can look the other on the eye. She let out a nervous laugh, which made Jon lift his eyes to her. “You must have thought I was going mad earlier.”

 

“No, not at all.”, he answered, making her look back at him. “I thought there must have been a reason to your behavior. I asked Ser Har--Ser Gerold...”

 

“What did Grandpa Harrold say?”, she asked with curiosity.

 

“That you have always been a cautious child.”, was all Jon could say.

 

“Hmmm...” Daenerys pondered. “I guess I was. Was that all he said?”

 

“Aye.”, Jon answered with little hesitation. Daenerys looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”, he asked.

 

“You changed. You just…lied.”

 

“One word and you still caught on it. Not much has changed.”

 

“Mayhaps…”, she said, wondering if it truly was. “So, what more did he say?”

 

“Your nightmares and worries.”, he said, and after a while, added: “For me.”

 

“Oh.” Daenerys felt her cheeks burn. _They were not all nightmares._ Recovering quickly, she said: “I’m sorry.”

 

“For?”

 

“I should not have let my worries cloud my mind at such situations. And, you should not have known of my nightmares.”

 

Jon shook his head. “I don’t think many people could keep their calm with the arrival of a Dothraki horde.”, he said and after a few moments asked: “For what reasons should I not have known of your nightmares?”

 

“I am not proud of them. They are my weakness.” _Just as you are._ , she added to herself. “Though they are not frequent, it bothers me that I cannot stop them. I don’t want you to think that I am slowly becoming my father.”

 

Jon has been plagued with nightmares as well, almost every night after knowing of the truth. All nightmares have death within them. Some nights, it will be his parents. For some, it will be his siblings. Most nights, all of them...including him. They have been plaguing his nights for moons. _And she has been having them for years?_ He was brought out of his musings with her laugh.

 

“You’re brooding.”, she said with amusement. “Does my impending madness pique your mind?”

 

“You won’t go mad.” _If that is the basis for madness, then I would be going mad too._

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

“Because you don’t want to be.”, he said. “You choose not to be.” _I choose not to be_ , he repeated within himself.

 

“And you think madness could be controlled?”

 

He thought for a while before answering. “Aye.”, he said firmly. “Our choices seal our fate, and our minds are powerful. In the end, the choice is still ours: fall into madness or stay away from it.”

 

Daenerys remembered Ser Gerold’s words on Targaryens and the coin-tossing of the gods. _He’s more Targaryen than he thinks._ , she thought. _Above gods and men we should be then._ There was a comfortable silence that fell between them before Daenerys broke it.

 

“You know...”, she said. “I’m not sure if I’m failing or succeeding in our wager.”

 

“You’re failing.”, he said with a tight frown. The expression he has feels like a failed attempt altogether of hiding his feelings.

 

“I thought so as well.”, she said with a smile. “I quite lack in the efforts that I said I would bring about.” _But here we are talking comfortably like before._

 

“Aye, you do.” Jon stood up to leave. “You should try harder.”

 

“I will.”, she assured him. “I’ll only truly succeed if I earned it.”

 

 

 

 

An hour later, Illyrio met up with them in Jon’s chambers. The magister sat across from Jon and Daenerys, still smiling widely even as they looked accusingly upon him. The magister left his guard outside the room, while Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold stayed inside with them.

 

“I am truly sorry for the commotion earlier, Your Graces.”, the magister said. “Believe me, their arrival was also a shock to me. I did not expect them for a few more days.”

 

“What business do they have with you?”, Jon asked.

 

“It is as they have every year. They have come to get their offerings. We magisters prepare them gifts for them to not slaughter our city.”

 

“That is all they were here for?”, Daenerys asked.

 

“Yes, my Princess.”, he answered. “And they have moved on to another manse as fast as their horse gods could take them, as you have seen.”

 

“They left your premises that quickly?”, Daenerys asked.

 

“The Dothraki are not the talkative kind nor ones to give you their time, I’m afraid.”, the magister shared. “Although if they did not like my offers surely we would know.”

 

“Will they be coming back here?”, Jon asked.

 

“Oh, no, no.”, the magister said. “Once they get what they want, they leave. You should have no cause of worry for them, Your Graces.”

 

“Thank you, Magister.”, Jon said.

 

“Anything for you, Your Grace.”, the magister bowed and left the room, followed by Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur.

 

“You saw the Dothraki, Daenerys?” Jon turned to her and asked.

 

“Yes. Griff and I were practicing along with Ser Oswell in the garden when they came.”

 

“Did they see you?”

 

“I’m not certain. Griff and Ser Oswell covered me as we ran inside the manse.”, she recalled. “Why? Is there something wrong?”

 

“No.”, Jon answered. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Are you sure?”, she asked, not convinced by his answer.

 

“Aye.”, he assured her. “Will you be staying long here after I go?”

 

“It depends on the allies we make. Although, I prefer to leave much sooner than that. Why do you ask?”

 

“I do not trust Illyrio.”, Jon told her.

 

“I do not as well.”, Daenerys shared. “But he has much use to us for now. Some of the Golden Company are here because of that unfounded trust. I think we’ll manage.”

 

Jon thought deeply for a while. “Will they suffice?”

 

“As far as I know, yes. There are more stationed outside the manse, and can be called when needed.”

 

Jon just nodded at her and fell in deep thoughts once more.

 

“Is there something more troubling you?” Daenerys reached out for his hand.

 

“No, truly, I’m fine.”

 

“If I cannot get it out of you, then I won’t force you to.” She let go of his hand and stood up. “Would you join me at supper in my chamber later? Just the two of us, if that’s alright.”

 

When Jon doesn’t answer, she added: “You said I should try harder. You could bring him as well if you’d like. ” She pointed at the sleeping form of Ghost sprawled on the floor.

 

“His name is Ghost.”

 

“Ah. So that _is_ his name. I thought I heard wrong.”, Daenerys said. “Would you come, then?”

 

“Aye.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna hide in the corner because of my sorry attempt for smut. (I guess now you knew where I contemplated much on.) Although, I also can’t lie, most of my time this week went to watching kdrama and swooning on Cha Eun Woo. I’m sorry I procrastinated. But if you’d search him up, you’ll know why I was roped in. :)))
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments (from Ch18 to the Not A Chapter) I’ll be answering the Ch18 ones soon. I won’t be able to on the Not A Chapter since I deleted it, but know that I appreciate them and thought deeply of them.
> 
> My writing has not been improving lately. And while I would love to update weekly like I have during the first chapters, I don’t think I can and should right now. Aside from the procrastination, I also have my Licensure Exam Reviews, and it’s getting more intense as the weeks go by. So yeah, I think I won’t be promising a steady update schedule from now on. It will come when it will come, and hopefully come out better than my latest chapters. One thing’s for sure though, I won’t be abandoning this fic until I finish it!
> 
> Thank you for the continued support and understanding <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the one-shot, "Twins?" by BimodalCaesar. :))


End file.
